The World Ends With You Two: Unsealed Fates:
by EeveeGen9988
Summary: Was Shibuya's fate ever sealed? Why was Neku ever so antisocial in the first week? What if Neku's old ways was also conflicted to another? Neku Sakuraba might have saved the fate of Shibuya with his friends, but it goes worse when Neku and a girl named Yukiko get killed and is sent to the UG as players for the world wide 'Reaper game. Will they survive their fates set out for them?
1. Chapter 1: World Wide Reapers

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. **

**Week 0: day 0:**

Chapter 1: World Wide Reaper Game:

Neku raced over to the WildKat cafe while several people shouted at him with annoyance as he bumped into them, he shouted back 'sorries' back to them meaningfully every time.

He had changed a lot from since 1 month and a half ago, he was sent into a game called the Reaper Game. 3 weeks he spent there sweat and blood into getting every players' life back including him and his friends from the UG.

Neku was sent into the game with no choice since the composer hand picked him to be his proxy and win a 'little game' with the conductor to seal Neku and the other people's fate who lived in the city. He discovered he was killed by Joshua; the composer.

He made a awkward stop when he got to the cafe almost fell face planting on the ground, he scratched his head where his spiky bright orange hair was before taking out his phone. He checked the time while panting hard: **12:05 pm.**

**'Shiki is gonna skin me alive today.' **he thought with disbelief, his blue grey eyes blinked a bit before he entered the cafe his 'hero' owned.

Neku had to shield his eyes as vivid colourful lights flashed as he closed the door, Sanae Hanekoma had redesigned his cafe too colourful, vivid, and flashy for Neku's liking. The cafe was empty, except for his three friends who sat at their usual table at the very back with the fewest lighting.

"Neku!" roared Shiki Misaki who stood up immediately while clutching a stuffed homemade cat named Mr. Mew, "You're so late, like you were to be here six minutes ago.".

Shiki was wearing a pale red dress today that went to her knee caps with a white scarf around her neck, she had her normal round glasses on the middle of her nose and she had a dark blue duffle bag hanging from her chair. She also had dark amber eyes and short brown hair.

"Heh, sorrie..." he called and pad over to his friends, his mp3 player he was wearing bounced on his chest to and fro.

"Yo Neku, bud." greeted one of his other friends Beat, the boy had a dappled dark green tank top and a black cap with a skull on that partly concealed his yellowish gold hair. He had a pencil in his hand tapping on a sheet of paper that seemed to be his homework, Beat's and Rhyme's parents had been drilling him hard math homework lately due to his 'F' marks in school.

"Yo, can you help me on this question?" asked Beat while holding up his homework upside down, his little sister Rhyme giggled due to her brother's mistake. Neku chuckled and replied "I'm sure you're doing 'it' right.".

Shiki was growling with annoyance beside him, she retorted "Neku, sit down. We all need to talk about this 'recent shock'.". Neku sat down awkwardly and looked at Rhyme giving her a smile, she was small and wore today a baggy long black sleeved shirt with a skull looking like a heart and a matching cap that her brother wore that concealed her medium long yellowish gold hair. Her gray eyes darkened when Shiki mentioned 'the recent shock'.

"So have they shown the commercial again?" asked Neku with worry, he twiddled his thumbs waiting for a answer.

"Yes," agreed Rhyme slouching, "Me and Beat have seen it for like a million or billon times or more already.". Beat slammed his fists down and yelled "E'one has no idea how we risked our own skins for the city's fate!", everyone's cappuccino they were drinking fell over spilling onto Shiki's outfit.

"Beat!" screamed Shiki with fury, she held her fist up with threat. But before anything else happened the t.v that had been on the whole time switched to 'the' commercial, a man with a tattooed shirtless body appeared on screen with waxy straight black hair tinted a bit of purple with a eerie smile.

"Are you ready for the world wide show of the decade?" screamed the man deeply with his white eyes very brightened, "Cause the world wide Reaper Game is comin to you, any where, any time!".

"Tsk," said Neku with annoyance while rolling his eyes, "He looks so innocent...".

"After today we will show you our lovely players." announced the man cheerfully, "No need to change the channel, 'cause we will change it for you. I'm conductor Brayson Kiy and the Reaper game will be debuted tomorrow anywhere!".

The t.v switched back to the show before while loud cheers came from outside, clearly everyone knew nothing of the risk the players were taking. Well dead people that is.

The owner of the WildKat entered the cafe with a sac over his shoulder, a grin was on his face as he spoke over to them "Hey guys, did ya see the commercial everyone's watching?".

"No duh." replied Neku absently while putting on his prized headphones on his head, he flipped through the music he had on his mp3 player till he found something suitable to his liking. He felt his head yank up with pain as Shiki yanked off his headphones, he grunted "Owch!".

"Focus Neku!" yelled Shiki bopping him on the head with Mr. Mew ('cause that was what she had in hand for the time.), he flinched with pain.

Sanae Hanekoma nodded with a grunt "This will be a problem, especially if any of you four die, (again).", his black hair was a small afro held up by hair gel as it gleamed in the vivid lights. No humor was heard in his voice. He was dead serious.

Neku and his friends mumbled with agreement, he hated the Reaper Game as much as all of them combined. He still kept his pins from the last game that he woke up with.

Before he made friends with Shiki, Beat and Rhyme he was a loner, he never wanted anything to do with friendship or trust. He thought the world only needed him alone. But before that he had a friend (cough, not parallel world Neku from Another Day, cough.), he understood him well like a true friend or even like a brother or sister would through kinship.

A bell chimed as another customer came in... That shocked everyone quite a bit since no other people came to the WildKat cafe, everyone spun around to look at the newcomer.

It looked like a 15 year old girl with spiky and curly very pale golden orange hair, she had very dark brown eyes and she wore large dark gray gloves. She wore dark blue jean shorts that were baggy and had a light brown t-shirt that stuck neatly to her body, she had small narrow sneakers and she had a very lithe agile body. Sanae greeted her from where he was in a kind sweet voice, but she stayed silent with her expression blank.

Neku crossed his arms wondering why she was acting like this, for some reason her blank look reminded him of himself when he became antisocial. He kinda admired that in a way (a very weird way indeed).

The girl went to a table right beside theirs' on Neku's side that he can see her on, she blinked before looking at the menu that was on the glass table she sat at.

Neku felt that she was watching him on the corner of her right narrowed eye, he felt there must be something wrong with the girl. Sanae seemed to be talking to the girl when Neku had not noticed.

"I've never seen her before." whispered Rhyme softly trying not to look the girl in the eye, Beat's sister seemed very anxious and Shiki gave Neku a glance confused.

He stood up suddenly and whispered "I'll talk to that girl,", the girl kept watching him closely with a frown and scowled as he pad over to sit across from her. Sanae had walked away to get the girl's drink. Neku sat down anxious to know why she kept watching him with furious glares or scowls.

"Hi." he said to her in a cool tone as much as he could to hold his direct questions, he waited for a answer... But she did not reply except that she crossed her skinny pale arms. Now he felt annoyed of her a bit. But he wondered if this was how Shiki and his other friends viewed him like this when he was in the Reaper Games?

The girl narrowed her eyes and suddenly retorted angrily "Stay away from me Neku Sakuraba!"

To be continued...

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl With My Attitude:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. **

**Week 0: day 0:**

Chapter 2: A Girl With My Attitude:

Neku felt his heart skip a beat from his shock, his fists clenched tightly as he stared at the girl dumbfounded with shock. She met his gaze with her blazing eyes that seemed to scorch his mind with even more questions.

Did he know her? He never seen her before in his entire life, how'd she know who he was? His mind buzzed with so much confusion, like when he lost his memory for his entry fee for the Reapers' Game for the first week.

He scowled and growled back to her "How'd you know me?", he felt his temper rise as she still gave him the same look. Blank, dark, and filled with so much rage.

"It does really not matter Neku." she replied grimly in a low dark tone, her dark eyes seemed to match her soul. She closed her eyes a moment before she added "I just know who you really are.".

Neku felt his temper rise more as she spoke "The world as we know it... Betrayed you.", she tossed something in the air before catching it. It was red with some pattern of orange and yellow.

Neku felt one of his pockets with his hand, he discovered he was missing one of his pins. The one he would use to make fire burn a length away or near.

"Looking for this?" she asked as she tossed over the thing she had, it was Neku's missing pin. His hands caught it after it bounced missing his grasp three times.

"Hey!" he shouted as she got up to push in her chair, she placed down 250 yen down on the table. Sanae Hanekoma had come back with a cappuccino and a cookie (yes, he mades cookies.), he gave it to the girl before she walked away to the exit. Neku watched with disdain as she went out of the cafe.

"Do you know her?" asked Shiki as Neku joined his friends at their table again, Neku shook his head with no speech. He did not understand who that girl was.

"She knew 'ya name." said Beat drinking his new cappuccino, "Enough proof to me.". Shiki glared at Beat and retorted "You will now pay for our drinks.", and she added tearfully, "And help me pay for a new pendant I've had my eye on this week. Since you ruined the outfit Eri made for me.". Beat began to protest but Shiki gave him a level 10 glare of making him feel guilty. It worked.

His friends chatted while he still thought of the girl, she seemed very pissed at him for some reason he could not understand himself. His thinking kept leading him in circles until Shiki tapped him on the shoulder.

"Neku," asked Shiki as he looked at her, "Are you worried about what she said about you?".

He shook his head and replied "Nope.", he added with sarcasm "She must have mistaken me for someone else.". He had lied. It did worry him but he did not want to admit it.

"Neku." said Rhyme with a cheery voice, she smiled as she asked "After Beat buys the pendant. We'll be playing Tin Pin Slammers after. Do you want to come?".

Neku shook his head before he replied "Um. I'll pass.", he also lied again "I'm just going to check out some stuff before I go home.".

"Oh." said Rhyme, "That's fine with me. I guess I'll beat Beat today instead of you.". Beat made a scream he would normally make when embarrassed (reference to Beat's type of scream in game.).

* * *

After Neku said goodbye to his friends he looked around to find the girl, he had to know why she knew him. He just had to know.

He watched as leaves fell with colours of auburn, golden brown and orange. It was fall. Two and a half weeks away till winter.

He looked around for awhile till he saw her, back turned to him; with her very pale golden orange hair dim in the light. She was throwing out the cappuccino's plastic cup into the garbage can. She knew nothing of him watching her. Or did she?

Neku watched as she walked away silently with the same blank look, as she was leaving Cat Street something fell out of a pouch that dangled from her pant strap. Neku noticed it shine a bit from the sunlight above.

**'This should give me a excuse when I get a chance to talk to her.' **he thought with a smirk and innocently strolled over whistling, no one would think that a 15 year old kid whistling would be suspicious. He gloated to himself in his mind.

He briskly got to the item that still shined and looked around to see if anyone was watching, after he slowly leaned down to pick up the item. He jerked back up to look at the thing.

It was a silver medallion, with small carvings at the rim that looked like sea shells. In the middle was a emblem of a heart, so delicately molded that it looked very special. Neku never seen such a thing like this before, crafted beautifully well. He had to say that it looked pretty nice.

This must of been very special to the girl to carry this thing, even though she had such a mean attitude.

He decided to return it to her so he ran in the last direction he saw the girl leave. Neku did not understand why he would bother return this thing at all, but he felt he had to for his sake.

He never felt this calm before in his life, he stopped to rest as he got to the Miyashita Park Underpass. He panted a bit exhausted while sweat rolled down his face, he still held the medallion firmly. Neku felt he had to return it to the girl soon or else she might think he stole it. He leaned his back to a wall while his arms were drawn back holding the back of his neck.

"Why does she hate me?" he said aloud with wonder, he sighed thoughtfully "I guess I'll have to find out.".

Cars drove passed him as he walked again in the graffiti filled walls of the underpass, none compared to CAT's grand creations (his hero's). It spoke out to him as clear as the sky. CAT was actually Sanae Hanekoma to Neku's shock.

Neku kept feeling the wind baffle at his funnel shaped collar that was the neck of the sleeveless shirt he wore, same as before when he was the player of the Reapers' Game. He made a grunt of annoyance.

He kept his trek slow, he did not care how long it would take him to find the girl. Only one direction she could go was forward, it would lead to the Scramble Crossing.

* * *

"Finally!" he gasped with exhaustion as his aching scrawny legs shook ready to collapse, he put his right hand on a lamp post leaning on it while panting so hard he could feel his lungs scream in agony. His spiky hair drooped from his sweat covering his left eye, with his other hand he did a quick swipe over his forehead flicking off sweat.

Voices echoed in the heart of Shibuya, the Scramble Crossing that is. People crossed the road talking on cell phones or texted. Even did faxing. The large area had cars roaming the roads noisily adding to the peoples' noises and advertisements on the large screens on office buildings.

Neku gasped for air in a deep slow breath, his blue grey eyes scanned the area to see where the girl went. It was hard to see where she went. So many people wore many colourful outfits uniquely made by many companies. He let out a sigh of remorse.

He took out his phone again to check the time: '**12:45 pm'. **He slouched his shoulders and he put away the phone.

But from all the crowds of people that recently crossed the road nearby where Neku was, the same familiar shape of the girl remained in the middle of the road. Silent and blank. Motionless with a frown; as she watched people walk to where they were going.

The World Wide Reapers' Game commercial could be seen and heard from all the city screens in the Scramble Crossing, Neku hated that dumb commercial so much to punch the conductor in the face directly for his liking.

"Two spots left for players to join!" cheerily announced Brayson with his voice crackled with insanity, the man raised his left arm to the sky on the screens "It could be anyone. So much suspense!".

Neku had to talk to the girl again ASAP now before she went somewhere else, he pushed through the crowds that still watched the commercial with awe. No cars were driving; probability 'cause they were watching the commercial too.

**'How dumb are these people?' **he thought with fury still clenching the item, **'They're acting like sheep herded by a shepherd!'**.

He got to the crosswalk unnoticed by anyone so he casually walked across the road toward the girl, she noticed him with a flinch. She looked ready to run away from him, so Neku darted straight for her. He grasped her wrist with his right hand hard and firm as a nail.

She had shock flash in her dark brown eyes while making a small sound of a weak gasp, she started to tug hard to release herself. But Neku kept his hold without much effort.

"Keep away from me!" she gasped with agony, struggling to free herself from Neku, Neku shook his head. He demanded "Who are you?", he heard her grunt with effort as he death gripped her wrist.

"Let me go!" she hissed through gritted teeth, her spiky and curly hair jerked around to and fro wildly every time she tried to free herself.

"You dropped this." he growled handing her the silver medallion while keeping hold of her, the girl gasped with pain jerking her hand to recollect her item. She seemed to recognize her item and scowled at him with a sharp tongued retort "You stole it! How dare you Neku Sakuraba!".

"How do you know me?" he shouted angrily with his eyes blazed, he bolted his feet to the ground as she struggled. He added with fury "And! I did not steal your item!", he hissed "It dropped from your pouch!".

"Why should I answer your unruly questions?" she sneered while gasping in pain, she put her item back into her pocket and retorted "You only bloody care about your fuck'n life!". She started to punch him with her freed hand at his arm he was holding her wrist with, he felt a surge of rage overwhelm him.

He started to deflect her blows with his free hand while red haze filled his mind, he only thought to get his questions answered even if she did not want to.

A blood curdling horn filled the air, to Neku's horror a large garbage truck was charging toward him and the girl. He saw no driver was present at the wheel of the truck, his feet felt like they were weighted down by cement.

Neku and the girl stopped fighting and stared with horror as it came straight for them nonstop. Neku shut his eyes tight raising his arms to shield himself, not much thought to the situation.

It came. He heard a sickening thud as it collided with Neku and the girl. He felt agonizing pain fill his body making his mind dizzy, pain shot through his nerves and he felt himself be hurled into the air.

His vision blurred quickly and motion whirled around him in vivid colours that he could not recognize them, his brain felt like it froze as he crashed into a building numbing all of his senses. He hit the ground a heartbeat later. His vision disappeared into a black abyss he could not recover from...

To be continued... Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Gone In A Bliss:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. **

**Week 1: day 1:**

Chapter 3: Memories Gone In A Bliss:

"Ugh..." groaned Neku with his head hurting, he was laying down in a cramped position on concrete as sound was buzzing around him like a swam of bees or wasps.

He slowly opened his blue grey eyes weakly having all bright lights and images form in his vision, he blinked his eyes as he still lay sprawled out. Motion surrounded him with his still blurred vision.

He slowly got up with his right hand on his forehead as his head that ached still. He tried to remember why he was asleep on the ground in such a noisy area, but nothing came except a tremor that was racing in his mind.

Neku narrowed his eyes confused of what the hell was going on.

...

The girl woke to laying in a sitting position while leaning against a wall, her left hand twitched as a water droplet fell on it.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud in a irritated tone, she crossed her arms closing her very dark brown eyes, "I don't have any recollection of what is happening...". She was of course was dumbfounded to what was going on, but she was okay with it, she could figure what was happening any time she wanted to.

She slowly got to her feet and looked around, from her point of view she hated all the noise that flowed here like a rushing river. She saw a man walk to her so she waited, the man kept walking toward her. She gasped as the man went through her like everything was normal.

"What's going on?" she yelled loudly and saw that no one even paused to look at her, even if she yelled the loudest she could.

She felt something vibrate in one of her pockets, she knew it was her phone so she took it out. A text was on there: **Go to West Exit Terminal. You have T- 60 minutes. Fail to do so, you'll be faced with erasure by the reapers.**

The girl stared at the text message with a frown, "Wa?", she read it again dumbfounded still before she felt a sharp pain shoot though her right hand. She flinched with a gasp of pain. See looked at her hand and stared with terror.

She saw her hand that had one of her dark grey gloves on where her palm would be had what seemed to be a timer that was imprinted with scarlet red, it seemed seconds went as she looked at her hand.

She put one of her hands into her pocket to find contact with items, she took one out to see a black pin with a white skull emblem dead smack in the middle.

"What is this? A pin?" she murmured aloud and looked at it at different angles, her mind hurt as thoughts not of her own entered. So much noise that hurt her brain, she could not think of which direction was which.

Suddenly something hit her sharply, she leapt back to see a small hawk with weird looking wing span, it looked like skeleton bones that was the colour green. Other hawks who looked the same joined the first; the first one attacked again. She yelled "Stop it bird brain!", she ran the direction she first saw and did not look back.

...

Neku heard someone yell so he looked in the direction he heard the noise, a girl that was the same age as him was running from weird birds with skeleton bones with the colour green.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled and something vibrated from his pocket, he took out a old fashioned phone that seemed to be his. A text message was imprinted there, he read it: **Go to West Exit Terminal. You have T- 60 minutes. Fail to do so, you'll be faced with erasure by the reapers.**

"Strange?" he said and tried to delete it, fail, the same message came back every time he tried to delete it.

**'Oh, the world is so wonderful!' **he thought with sarcasm, suddenly pain shot through his right hand. He jerked his head to see with his mouth open in horror at his right palm of his hand, it looked like a timer. Imprinted on his hand the colour of scarlet red. Seconds went as he looked.

He heard a shrill squawk that echoed by two more, Neku looked up to see the same types of hawks that girl was running away from circling from above.

Neku took a step back and stumbled onto his back, he jerked up to sit with pain in his spine. The hawks made their irritating squawks again before diving down to attack, Neku raised his arms up to sheild himself (again like in the last chapter, not thinking wisely.), bracing to take the attack of the weird hawks.

"Get away from them dude!" yelled a boy nearby with russet red ragged patched long hair, the boy was a few feet away from Neku with his fists raised high.

Neku lowered his arms quickly and rolled to the side, his hands were placed on the ground as he leaned on them. The hawks crashed to the ground with squawks of surprise.

"Get over here!" yelled the boy to Neku with terror, the boy's pale blue eyes were filled with fear. Neku got to his feet and darted over to the boy, he knew nothing of who this kid, was but he had to trust him for now.

...

The girl kept running with fear running through her blood veins and mind, the hawks were gaining on her with their long pointed beaks wide open as they squawked more.

**'These hawks or things are out for blood!' **thought the girl with rising fear, she tripped head first into the ground while doing a somersault. Her face was scrapped into the ground and pain shot through her, she slowly raised her head with her eyes dark.

"Need help?" called a girl who was tall and slender, she darted to the girls side extending out her hand to help her up.

The girl slapped the hand away and got to her feet, she spun to face the incoming hawks who squawked with delight at the defenceless girls.

"These noises' need to be silenced." said the newcomer with a flick of her hand, her dark grey eyes hardened as the hawks surrounded them with not a lot of resistance.

"Noise?" echoed the girl getting into a defensive position, she raised her fists high ready to fight. But the newcomer placed her hands on the girl's lowering them, the newcomer explained "You'll get erased easily by fighting with no Psych.". The hawks still circled above with hunger in their eyes.

"Psych?" echoed the girl again confused by all the things that were happening, she heard the newcomer reply in a calm and rushed tone "They must have given you Psych Pins. They are essential in this game if you want to fight off the Noise. Check your pockets quick for one, equip it quick before the Noise attack.".

"Fine..." said the girl irritated and let her gloved hands go into her pockets, the first thing she touched she jerked out. She had taken out a white pin, it had a emblem of a blue and yellow lightning bolt with other bolts surrounding it. She did not know where to equip it so she put it on the part of her right glove where her whist would be.

"Let your energy flow into the Pin," explained the newcomer, she then asked unexpectedly "Form a pact with me, quick!". The girl looked at her bewildered like she was crazy, she had no idea what was going on in the first place. Plus she could not trust anyone in her mind, but since the situation she was caught up in she had no choice but to accept.

"I accept!" she yelled boldly with her eyes narrowed thinking how stupid it sounded, she saw the newcomer nod to her. Suddenly bright lights flared around her like fireworks, she was so dazzled by the lights in their own eerie way. Then she felt something in her joint up somehow and a warm energy went though all her body, she felt like another mind joined with hers sharing thoughts and her feelings. She did not know what was happening, the lights disappeared and she was in the same spot as before, but now she felt something flow into where the Pin she equipped was. Before she knew it sparks the colours of yellow and blue in the form of a sphere formed in her right hand then the left, she felt the power in it.

"You're using the Spark Sphere Pin." explained the newcomer in a slight formal and surprised tone, "You're quite something!". The girl felt the energy coming off of the spheres in her hands, she braced it knowing she could defend herself now.

The hawk Noise started to flap faster in a attack formation, their eyes glowed red and their skeleton wings soared them faster.

"What's you name anyway?" asked the newcomer in the wrong time when the girl was bracing herself and her abilities, the newcomer added "I'm Darla.".

"I'm..." started the girl confused, then her name popped up in her mind. She had forgotten her name for awhile that she did not even want a name. She sighed irritated "Yukiko,", she added "Yukiko Kitaoka.".

Darla seemed to acknowledge her reply with a nod. She called to her as the Noise spiralled down to attack "Here they come!".

Yukiko leapt back as a hawk dove for her, she let the sphere in her right hand hurl to the Noise. The Noise squawked with surprise as it hit it's wing. Yukiko crouched while throwing another spark sphere at the Noise again, she watched with shock as the Noise did a big flap of it's wings that made a gust of wind. The gust hit the spark thus destroyed it.

"They don't stand and let you win!" shouted Darla whipping her hand in a way like it was a sword, the Noise that was attacking her was hit by a beam of light that was the exact shape Darla whipped with her hand.

Yukiko grunted and rolled to the left as the Noise that was attacking her sent a gust of wind at her, she formed spark spheres again in both of her hands. She countered the Noise again as it threw another gust of wind, she threw one spark sphere at the gust before throwing the other at the Noise.

It made a direct hit at it thus it disappeared into barely visible particles.

Darla had destroyed the Noise attacking her, she appeared on Yukiko's side to face the last Noise. The Noise squawked raising it's wings high for the gust. Darla spoke to her in a serious tone "It'll make a powerful gust.", she posed her right hand up ready to attack "We must strike now. Before it erases us both Yukiko.".

Yukiko did a nod and formed two spark spheres quickly, one for each hand. She posed ready to strike. Yukiko tensed as the Noise started to unleash it's attack. She closed her eyes a moment to brace herself. Darla shouted with suspense in her deep voice "Now!", Darla lashed her hand like a sword would again letting the slash of light unleashed.

Yukiko did a deep breath before she threw both her spark spheres at the same time. The Noise unleashed it's attack but it was too late as the light slash and the spark spheres hit it right at the chest.

It disappeared into barely visible particles like the other two Noise, it gave a final cry as it was absorbed by the three blasts.

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4: Pacts and Ranks:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. **

**Week 1: day 1:**

Chapter 4: Pacts and Ranks:

"What are those things?" asked Neku confused, he crouched in a position raising his fists high ready to fight. The hawks kept on swooping down to attack them. Neku and the boy were cornered against a wall trembling as the hawks neared them to attack.

"I heard they were Noise." replied the boy in fear, the boy took something from his pocket and spoke "I dunno if this Pin can help us or not?". Neku saw that the boy had a purple pin with a twister emblem on it, he wondered if there was some trick that someone had done on them. But what trick could it be, he wondered why he was still alive. But he was dead, he remembered that that truck hit him and the girl. He was dead still ether way.

Neku put his hand into his pocket to see if he had what the boy called 'Pins', he found something and took out a red Pin with a fire emblem. He firmly held it.

"If we are to fight these Noise we need to make a pact." explained the boy absently, the boy cringed as a hawk swooped down to attack him barely missing. Neku thought the boy was crazy, he was talking nonsense to Neku's ears. But if he were to defend himself he had to do whatever it would take.

"Ok." replied Neku in a low tone, he cringed as lights flared around him. He shut his eyes from his shock. He reopened them a moment later to see he was somewhere else.

"What?" he said aloud with disbelief, he looked around to see he was in the middle of the street while the hawks circled around him. The boy Neku met was nowhere to be seen, he felt so utterly confused that a hawk hit him with the chance he gave it.

Neku leapt back and put the Pin on the right chest part of his sleeveless shirt, he felt pain in his shoulder from where the hawk hit. He felt he needed to somehow make the Pin work.

He kept dodging the hawks till he saw that the hawks were wincing for no reason he knew of, he considtrated on saving his own life from the hawk Noise.

Suddenly he felt warmth in his hand and noticed that fire sprouted from somewhere, it did not hurt only he felt warmth from it. So he quickly with shock raised his palm and shook it madly, to his surprise flames flew from his palm hitting the hawks. He it stopped after a few seconds.

He saw the hawks wince more and Neku felt something go into him, he saw the fire come back so he blasted it at the hawks again. The hawks started to disappear into barely visible particles while they squawked with pain.

Bright lights hit his vision again making him go blind a bit, a second went by and he saw he was back beside the boy he befriended. The boy was shaking with fear before he noticed he was back.

"That was odd?" exclaimed the boy with wonder as he gripped his chin lightly, the boy's hair was spiked in different angles and the boy's glasses were ready to fall off his nose. The boy was wearing a black sweater with a green vest, he had dark jeans and brown dress shoes.

"Where were you?" asked Neku as the boy was taking deep breaths from his shock, the boy tipped his head and pushed back his glasses before he replied "I dunno dude, but I felt you were beside me the whole time when I fought the Noise.".

The boy smoothed his spiking hair with a hair brush that he took from this pocket, the boy's pale blue eyes brightened as he extended a hand to Neku "Oh! How rude of me.", he added with all his nervousness gone "I'm Yori Maki.".

Neku stared at the hand before shaking it and replied "Neku, Neku Sakuraba.", he saw the boy's appearance and knew he must of been at least 12 years old. The boy nodded and spoke calmly "Hi.", "This game is confusing, but it is simple to understand it like a book.".

"Game?" asked Neku with his blue grey eyes dark cluelessly, he crossed his arms wondering what was happening.

"You don't know this is a game?!" blurted Yori with his eyes widening and getting larger, he looked around and then spoke again with curiosity "My, my. You must of at least seen the commercials, you can't miss 'em. 'Cause every time they are on you can't change the channel. They must be hacking our technology.".

Neku shook his head and looked at one of the screens that were on buildings, he viewed people attacking the Noise while the common people cheered with unattainable excitement. He gasped as he saw part of the video showing him attacking the Noise, with Yori in a faded shape battling as well. He just looked at Yori who at the same time echoed his expression.

"I guess they did not call this the World Wide Reapers' Game for nothin'." said Yori closing his eyes, he snapped open them and looked at his lightly coloured hand. Neku checked his hand too: **30:00.**

"Oh no!" screamed Yori with terror, he gripped onto Neku's arm and screamed "We need to get to the West Exit Terminal fast!". Neku gasped as Yori started to drag him "What do you mean fast? We have no worries-".

"Dude you're dense!" snapped Yori sharply and fast, "If we don't get there we will get erasured. That means in not a scientific answer; we will be erased into nothing.". Yori started to drag him a direction with the sign: **Statue of Hachiko.**

Neku tore his arm away from Yori and they started to make a dash for it.

(If you are wondering why Neku does not remember the game but remembers his death and everything else, a later chapter will explain why Neku is acting this way.).

...

"Why were those hawks attacking us?" asked Yukiko as Darla took deep breaths from exhaustion, Yuki did not know what was happening at all.

She looked at Darla who was smoothing her long blue grey hair, Darla turned to look at her with her wide dark grey eyes "We had no pact a few minutes ago, we were dead meat from the start.". Darla giggled before she exclaimed cheerfully "I say! You were quite good for a beginner Yuki!", Darla did some clapping before she chuckled "I can see our pactship is growing partner.".

"Hold on a fricking moment!" shouted Yukiko with fury, she crossed her arms and snapped "I had no choice of doing this lady! We are not partners!". Yukiko felt her spiky and also curly very pale golden orange hair getting ruffled, she glared at Darla and snapped "I don't even know what the damn is going on!".

"You had a choice when you yelled 'I accept' in such a silly little tone." giggled Darla in a creepy way, she looked at Yuki and giggled more sheepishly. Yuki cringed as she thought **'This lady is creepy.'.**

Yukiko looked at her dark grey gloved hand again: '**00:34'. **She sighed and snapped at Darla "Lets go...", she waited with irritation as Darla chirped "Ok partner! The West Exit Terminal is nearby. It is a good thing that you ran in the direction of the Statue of Hachiko anyway.".

Yuki did a deep sigh of irritation before she muttered to herself "Yeah, yeah.". Yukiko started walking while Darla followed like a silent shadow, Yuki felt very tense and ridged for some reason as Darla followed her.

She had a bad feeling about her partner, was it just dumb luck that Darla was here to help her when she was already dead meat? Yukiko couldn't tell what was on her partner's mind now. She could only wait and see what happened next.

Yuikiko kept being silent as Darla chatted to herself about stuff, Yuki shielded her annoying chatting by saying in her head **'Blah, blah blah blah blah. Can't hear you. Blah, blah blah blah.'. **And other stuff.

Yukiko soon reached the sign that told them that West Exit Terminal was up ahead, she took deep breaths as she leaned on the sign post. She heard Darla ask her in a sweet yet annoying tone "Yuki? You know that Pin that is black with a white skull emblem?", Darla took out a Pin that was the same as her's that she found in her pocket. Yuki did a curt nod and took out the Pin that Darla was holding now, she stared at it with a frown remembering the pain in her brain as she flipped it a half an hour ago.

"That is the Player Pin." explained Darla with her eyes shining as she talked, she held it up in the air and asked "Why don't we test this one out?". Yuki gave a slight nod grudgingly agreeing, she gripped the Pin tight and focused her energy into it. She cringed as the pain shot back into her mind, she felt dizzy as thoughts not of her own popped into her head once again **'This show is awesome!', 'Where do I sign up?', 'I wish I knew where to get those fab Pins!".**

Yukiko yet out a cry from the pounding of pain in her head, she dropped her Pin and fell to her knees while grasping her head gasping in pain. She felt the pain ebb away but it lingered in her mind still, she panted deeply while sweat rolled down her face. She stayed there a bit still in shock till Darla nudged her, Yukiko breathed hard as she stood up and gasped "T-t-the pain!".

"Pain?" echoed Darla confused, she scratched her head before she picked up Yukiko's Player Pin. The lady gave Yuki back the Pin before she spoke "Gee, I wonder...", she never finished the sentence before two boys darted passed them, one that looked 15 years old and one that looked 12 years old.

Darla yelled at them with annoyance "Hey!", they did not reply as they looked as though they were going to The West Exit Terminal. Darla tapped her foot and let out a irritated sigh, Yukiko crossed her arms and thought **'They looked like they were in a big hurry.'.**

"Lets go now." said Darla as she put on her Player Pin, she ran past the sign to the West Exit Terminal.

Yuki made a sigh and ran after her partner.

...

Neku and Yori stopped as they got to the West Exit Terminal, Neku panted hard and gasped for air. Neku did not know why Yori wanted to get here very quickly, he only knew that Yori said something about erasure was bad somehow, in meaning in the exact words 'we will be erased into nothing.'.

"The timer is gone!" exclaimed Yori happily, Neku noticed how his timer on his hand was gone too. Neku wondered why this meant a lot to Yori to get here so fast. He looked at Yori from the corner of his eye and saw the young boy sigh with relief, Neku asked curiously "It's just a timer, why are you making such a big deal?".

"It is a big deal!" roared Yori with his eyes ablaze, he crossed his arms before he explained "Neku, you have no idea of what is happening at all! You're very dense!". Yori glared at Neku as he spoke "Yori... It's just I... I can't figure out why I'm here. I'm dead, yet we are still here breathing and walking.".

"Hmm?" said Yori with a slight frown, the young boy looked around confused. The crowds of people passed them with no notice to what they were saying, a child ran toward them but went through Neku like he was not there. Yori sighed and replied wistful "Strange indeed Neku.".

Neku closed his eyes and thought **'I'm dead. As well as Yori. I can't think of why this is happening...'.**

Suddenly Neku felt a vibration from his phone that was in his back pocket, he gasped before he quickly took out his phone which he almost dropped. A new message was there that said: **'Player, Neku Sakuraba. Go to the Scramble Crossing to see your rank for day 1. Don't lose your partner on the way or even think of not going there... Or face erasured by the Reapers...'**

**'Day 1?! Rank?!' **thought Neku utterly clueless, he scratched his head around a area on his hair where his hair was flattened somehow like something was supposed to be there. He saw his partner Yori looking at him with a frown, the kid glared at him making a hissing sigh before he yelled "C'mon! We need to get back there!"

"Now?!" blurted out Neku with dismay, he his long limbs were trembling ready to collapse and he felt he could just pass out any time. Yori gave him a glare before he started to push Neku forward. Neku made a sigh before they started to walk back to the Scramble Crossing.

...

By the time Neku and Yori got there they saw a large crowd of teenagers or older or younger people standing looking around or talking to a nearby person. Neku on the corner of his eye saw Yori cringe before he trembled, Yori looked like he acted like he was not there at all. Neku sighed before he asked his pact partner "What's wrong Yori?"

"I-I-I-I never expected so many people in one area at once?" quietly replied Yori still trembling while his hair started to spike up again, the 12 year old boy backed away with fear. Neku had to grab onto one of Yori's sleeves to yank him back.

"Welcome to Shibuya Yori." said Neku with sarcasm rolling his eyes with annoyance, Neku had to grip hard onto one of Yori's shoulder blades so that the kid would not sneak away again.

"Are you two players?" asked a cheery nearby girl with blue grey hair that just arrived with another girl who had the very palest golden orange hair Neku ever seen, Neku saw that the girl that came after the first one looked very familiar but he only could get confused in his thoughts.

"Yes." replied Neku almost starting to lose his grip on Yori, he heard the girl speak again "Finally. Some people who know we exist rather than the others who went through us like air!"

Instantly he heard a loud booming voice that blasted into his eardrums numbing them, "Players welcome.", Neku jerked his head to a large screen on a office building and saw a man with waxy straight black hair tinted a bit with purple, he was shirtless with his chest covered with many different tattoos. The man had unusually white eyes.

"All you lucky players have completed the first day! Congrats and kudos to you!" the man boomed with his eyes sparkling brightly, "But I hope the other... Misguided players found their final rest after not doing the most simple direction.".

Neku noticed that Yori sneaked away from him, he could not see where he went so he gave a sigh before looking back at the man again.

"All of you remaining 50 players out of the 70 players have true potential," continued the man more with a sly smirk, "Any players who win out of all of you will get a second chance to live.".

Gasps came from the crowd of players rippling into echos that rang through the Scramble Crossing, Neku made a slight gasp yet like a sigh. He knew he was dead already. Why didn't the other players realize that?

"Now we have the ranks for today." said the man deviously before he disappeared from the screen, a player two players appeared on screen showing a number. Neku guessed it was what place in the rank the player was in. The two players must be in a pact he guessed.

(Just to let you know: Beat, Shiki and Rhyme are watching the game on a tv screen or something near them in the WildKat cafe.)

Neku watched as players were listed with numbers, he practically almost passed out from waiting so long as the names of the players and ranks were called out. He jerked awake when he heard "Neku Sakuraba, rank 25.", Neku saw a image of him on the screen with the number 25 above it, he saw Yoki's image on there as well when the man called out "Yori Maki, rank 21.".

Neku still had no idea where his partner sneaked off to, but he felt his partner lurked nearby in the crowd.

"Darla Tyann," boomed the announcer again, "Rank 19.". Neku heard a squeal from the girl who spoke to them before, he saw from the corner of his blue grey eye that she was doing a little jig with laughter. He noticed the other girl with her stay silent with a blank look in her dark brown eyes, she backed away from the girl slowly with irritation. A moment later the announcer called aloud "Yukiko Kitaoka,", Neku raised his head and saw the image of the girl that was with the girl whose name was Darla Tyann with the number 24 above the image. The announcer called "Rank 24.".

He looked over at the girl Yukiko who still had a blank look, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes before she sighed.

"Today was easy." called the man from before who reappeared on the screen again, "Tomorrow it gets real.". Loud cheers filled the area they were in as well as echoes from other areas of the city, Neku tensed feeling that this was just the beginning.

**To be continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wall:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. Also ( and ) is my author notes in this story just to let you know.**

**Week 1: day 2:**

Chapter 5: The Wall:

"Ugh!" screamed Uzuki as she finished reading the order the conductor gave her, her partner Kariya looked at her while holding his lollypop gingerly in his fingers with curiosity. Kariya asked lazily "Let me guess, stand by again like last time?"

"I've been waiting for this for a month and a half just to stand by!" screeched Uzuki gripping her short pink hair with rage, she stomped her foot many times before letting out another screech of fury "I can't take it! I just wanna erase one of those fresh new players!".

Kariya scratched his head where his puffy orange hair was before shrugging, he felt amused by his partner's charming fury. They have been partners since Uzuki joined as a reaper.

"Kariya! One player at least!" kept on saying Uzuki with her short temper tantrum in effect, she kept screaming with fury. Kariya was glad she was back to normal since the incident of the last game, where they were brainwashed by the red pins with the black skull emblems. Kariya should of guessed the last conductor was planning something like that. Kariya had suspicions for the last conductor, since the composer went missing in the last game at the start of it.

"If it means so much to you why don't you just taunt them for a bit Uzuki?" asked Kariya while he set his dark orange eyes locked with Uzuki's bright blue eyes, she stopped a moment from stomping and screaming before she snapped at him "That's what I did last time! Plus! What do you think stand by means?"

"I thought you'd love to taunt them just a little bit Uzuki?" asked Kariya slightly surprised, he pushed his light orange lensed glasses back before he added staring at her with determination "Go on. I won't tell anyone."

Uzuki stared at him dumbfounded before she replied "Fine.", she clenched her hands before she snapped "But if you tell anyone I'll erase you myself!" She flapped her jet black wings before she flew off.

Kariya watched her fly away till she disappeared from his sight, he chuckled a bit before he murmured "You can try."

...

"Yukiko! Wake up!" chirped Darla loudly into Yukiko's ears, Yukiko cringed before gasping with surprise "Ah!". Yuki's eyes shot open looking up at Darla who stood over her as Yuki lay there sprawled out now, Darla stared at her before she spoke cheery "Sorry!"

Yuki let out a irritated sigh before looking around, she was no longer in the Scramble Crossing nor was Darla. She saw that she was in a area where shops were side by side and that she was laying in the middle of the street while cars went passed (or went through) her, she felt some other person was watching her.

"Yuuuukiiiiii!" said Darla with her dark grey eyes brightened, she giggled a bit before she asked sheepishly "Are you going to lay like that all day?". Darla still irritated her. Yuki wondered why her partner was this happy, she did not want Darla to make another childish act so Yukiko got up onto her feet

"No." replied Yuki with a sigh that sounded more like a irritated hiss, "If you want me to. But no.". Yuki blinked a bit while her eyes felt milky, she yawned as Darla chatted "It's good you're awake, i'm sure the mission will be here soon.".

Yukiko felt frustrated but she heard her ringtone from her phone that was old fashioned (does not really matter what it sounds like), she took it out and read aloud: "**Players, eliminate the Noise which nor far, comes in the night when the lights of the night are. You have 090:00 to do so (as in 1 hour and ****30 minutes). Fail, and will face erasure by the 'Reapers.**". Suddenly sharp pain shot through her right palm and she fell to her knees, Darla did the same with her eyes that flashed from surprise.

"Gosh?" said Darla, she cringed as she looked at her right palm "That sung so hard?". Yuki flinched as she looked at her right palm as well, the timer was imprinted into her palm again but with the time she had: **089:50**.

Yukiko shook her head and sharply spoke to the older girl "Well c'mon! We better hurry!", she turned and was ready to start running. She stopped as Darla asked "Do you even know which way to go yet Yuki?", Yukiko felt her throat go dry and her mind go blank. She stared at Darla with embarrassment.

"Oooh," said a unfamiliar voice suddenly from behind Yukiko, "So bold and naive.". Yukiko saw a tall slender women with pink short and curled hair at the ends with jet black wings on her back that looked like bats appear, she smirked and jeered "I bet you can't know how to look at a upside down map.".

"Hey!" snapped Yuki in response and she clenched her fists, she glared at the person and snapped "And who are you old lady?". She saw the pink haired lady cringe before she snapped "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?".

"Nothing!" said Darla suddenly before Yukiko felt her small shirt collar be yanked back along with her, she yelped as Darla pulled her away.

...

Neku woke in a slanted sitting position against a wall, he saw Yori nearby pacing around with his eyes dark with worry. Neku yawned before he asked "Hey Yori, what are you doing?", Neku saw Yori stop and look at him shaking his head.

"Mmm? We were in the Scramble Crossing, right?" asked Yori in response anxiously, the scrawny boy held his chin for a moment before he sighed. Neku nodded and slowly got up. He saw the surroundings and wondered why they were in the district of Dogenzaka.

Yori and Neku flinched when the sound of a phone receiving a message rang, Yori quickly dug his hand into his tight pant pocket and took out a silver phone that looked modern. Yori seemed to read the message before he read it to Neku: "**Players, eliminate the Noise which nor far, comes in the night when the lights of the night are. You have 090:00 to do so (as in 1 hour and 30 minutes). Fail, and will face erasure by the 'Reapers.**".

Instantly Neku cringed as pain went through his palm, he gasped with pain before it slowly ebbed away. Once again the timer on his right palm was there again, he looked at it while his hand trembled. He looked at Yoki and saw the same expression Neku had, Yori returned his eye contact before he murmured "Dude... Jee I won't get used to this anytime soon.".

Neku agreed with him before he saw it was the time of dusk, he said aloud with wonder "Dusk? I guess we will be hunting around in the dark...". Yori nodded.

"More like tracking for the bottom of the sea." said a voice behind them, Neku turned to be face to face with a boy that looked like he was almost the same age as him. The boy had pale gray eyes with short blonde hair with streaks of gold, he was looking at Neku as he added "Long story short, we are trying to destroy the Noise in the districts with the most lights nearby.".

Neku took three steps back before he saw a girl run up to the newcomer, she had long straight dark brown hair and green eyes. She huffed out as she got to the boy "Ayumu Ki! I thought I lost you a moment there!", she looked at him sternly "Can't you just stay in one place?".

"I'm a wanderer Kiyomi." responded Ayumu absently with his eyes very blank, he looked at Yori before he murmured "Your thoughts and feelings are more important than your intelligence, remember that.". Yori flinched and asked confused "What?".

Neku wondered what Ayumu meant, that boy was weird. He saw the boy was wearing silver shorts and a light grey long sleeved shirt that had loose sleeves, he wore a small Ying-Yang pendant attached to a pale silver chain around his neck. He had a bandage on his nose also.

Neku looked at Kiyomi; she wore a white dress with no sleeves but she wore a green jacket with it not zippered all the way, she had fine small green slippers and she had a very slender skinny body. She had a gold bangle on both of her wrists and ankles and a gold pendant the shape of a star.

"Well we better go." said Kiyomi anxiously and she started to pull Ayumu away by his arm, she went in the direction of the 104 building. Ayumu called as she still pulled him away "104 is where you should go. Good luck.".

Neku turned to Yori who was looking at the ground nervously, his reddish orange hair was spiking up again and his glasses nearly fell off. Neku put his hand on Yori's shoulder and asked "Yori? You ok?".

"Y-y-yes!" blurted Yori before he looked away with his pale eyes dark, he spoke after a moment "Lets go. We don't have all day.". Yori ran off in the direction of where Ayumu and his partner went, Neku ran after him with confusion.

He caught up to Yori, Ayumu and Kiyomi to find Yori and Kiyomi on the ground with groans of pain, Neku wondered what happened and looked at Ayumu, the boy stared at his partner and Neku's before he spoke not looking away "They hit something solid. A invisible wall to be exact.".

"Huh?" replied Neku surprised, he heard a man speak nearby in a red hoodie with his face concealed by the hood "You must destroy the Noise in this area before I let you pass.". The man's voice sounded absent and strange, he stood nearby not looking at them.

Yori got up and rubbed his head in pain, he put his glasses back on after he cleaned them. Neku tipped his head confused before he asked the man "Why?". The man stayed silent and did nothing. Yori looked at him and said "Well Neku. Let's do this quickly so we can finish this mission quickly.".

"Me and Ayumu will help as well." said Miyomi softly with her eyes blinking a lot, she nodded to Ayumu without saying anything and he grunted in response. Yori grinned and gently spoke "Thanks. We don't have all the time in the world to do this, we need all the help we can get.", he looked at his hand a moment before he chirped "Let's go Neku.".

...

"You heard what they said." said Darla as they stood a few feet away from the four players who talked to the man, Darla giggled before she chirped "Let's help as well.".

Yukiko did not reply but nodded, she looked at her glove at the palm with the timer to check how many minutes they had: **080:31. **She sighed before Darla asked "You should equip maybe two more Pins before we start destroying the Noise.", Darla put her small hand in her knee long pant pocket calmly.

Yuki checked her pockets as well, she took a few moments before she took out the Pin she used before and two others: The Spark Sphere Pin. A Pin the color of midnight and the emblem a pale blue crescent moon. And the last Pin was a bright orange color and a emblem of a jagged black fissure. She put the Spark Sphere Pin on her left dark grey glove at the opposite side of the area of the palm, the Midnight Strike Pin on her other hand in the same position, and the Blaze Quake Pin next to the Spark Sphere Pin.

She nodded to Darla once she was done, she was ready to do whatever it took to get through the game. At all costs.

Hope you enjoyed it. To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Blind To The Situation:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. Also ( and ) is my author notes in this story just to let you know.**

**Week 1: day 2:**

Chapter 6: Blind to the situation:

Yukiko looked at her partner who just took out her Player Pin, Darla looked at it absently with her dark grey eyes dark and hardened, Yuki waited till Darla clenched it with her boney hands. She saw Darla open her eyes instantly looking quite different, her dark grey iris had now icy streaks and her pupil looked odd.

Suddenly Yuki saw symbols appear in front of her, mysteriously it moved agilely in different directions and went toward her. Brilliant lights filled her vision and she had to shut her eyes tightly.

"Gah!" she yelled a second later when she opened her dark eyes, she stood rigid as she saw she was somewhere else. She was in a street where she did not think was in Shibuya, around was strange buildings that had odd eerie glowing symbols.

A squawk bought her senses back and she saw the same type of Noise from the first day but there was another type of Noise also; two hawk Noises and two Noises that looked like frogs but they had red limbs that shifted colors to orange.

She felt a strange feeling again like the first day, she felt energy flowing in her blood veins that made her feel strong.

She clumsily veered to the right as the frog Noise lunged for her, she nearly tripped as the hawk Noise swooped for her and dodged as fast as she could. She felt Darla's pressence nearby though.

She clenched her fists and somehow she thought of one of the Pins she had in her confusion, a deep flare of deep purple appeared around her hands.

A hawk Noise swooped for her and she instantly swung her right hand forward at it, she saw the hawk be hit backwards from where she was with the spot she hit it had a burn wound that smoke floated away from.

She lunged for it hitting it with her other hand, she heard it screech in pain with one of it's broad wings twisted in a awkward position.

She went for it again and screamed "Hah!", this time her hands were ablaze in reddish orange flares and she hit the hawk. Suddenly fissures appeared with flames sprouting from them erupted, the fissures spread out in many directions at the remaining Noise.

She spun around and leapt back strangely as the Noise all went for her all at once with fierce cries of hostility, she yelled out "Hah?" as she saw all three of the Noise hit at once with a rippling beam of dark shadowy light.

She felt a mysterious energy drain into her veins, it seemed to pulse bright emerald green light as it entered her body. She suddenly felt a burst of powerful energy and she hit the ground again making more fissures which more flames sprouted from.

But then she saw the Noise disappear into particles that glimmered a moment before it disappeared into thin air, she made a triumphant cry and the lights flared around her again sending her back to where she was before.

"A fine victory!" exclaimed Darla as she smoothed out her long blue grey hair with one of her hands, her eyes glowed and she suddenly hugged Yukiko.

"Gah!" she exclaimed with surprise as Darla hugged her hard, she struggled in the grip of her pact partner and yelled angrily with what amount of air she had in her lungs "Let go for times sake!". Darla held her for a minute before she let go obediently with a cheery expression marked on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong with a little hug Yuki?" asked Darla confused while tipping her head on one of her shoulders, she sheepishly grinned before she asked "Are you ok?".

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" screamed Yukiko with intense rage while she knocked back her partner, she glared at Darla while her spiky yet curly hair sharply jerked before she yelled more intensely "You nearly snapped my spine you f*** moron! And hugs? No! What were you thinking? Gah!".

She breathed hard and deeply as Darla shrugged and said lazily "Fine no hugs. Jee...", she shook her head before she exclaimed "Hey look! Looks like the other players finished fighting as well!".

She was right. Yukiko saw the four players from before talking to the man from before who still stayed in the place he was before, for some reason; she felt like she had something bitter in her mouth as she saw a spiky orange haired boy that looked the same age as her.

"My my." said the pink haired lady from before floating down the currents of wind, she giggled sheepishly like Darla would before she exclaimed "I never thought you would destroy my little Noises' so easily.". Yuki stared at her and exclaimed with shock "What?".

"She's a 'Reaper," said Darla mildly to her very calm for some reason, Darla muttered something under her breath before she asked "You're a Harrier 'Reaper I presume?". Yukiko snapped her attention to her partner with shock, she wondered how her partner knew this but she did not say anything for her suspicions she had grew darker and bigger.

"You are informed well Player." said the 'Reaper in disgust while making a motion of pretending to vomit, the 'Reaper flicked her hand before she twiriled one of her fingers in the air saying "You brats are lucky to even be here.".

...

Neku had finished off the last Noise with his fire Pin's abilities, he seemed to have defeated it quickly like he had done this before though he did not know why. He breathed hard but steady though his skinny legs trembled, he hoped Yori did well in defeating the Noise.

"That was too easy?" he said confused scratching his head, his blue gray eyes hurt as the lights flared around him again. Soon he was beside Yori again in Dogenzaka and he swiped sweat from his forehead.

"Phew." said Yori exhausted doing the same as Neku, Neku saw his partner quiver a moment before he exclaimed "Dude... Neku... I never thought... you were good with Psychs...". Yori gave Neku a thumbs up with a little chuckle "You're a Pin genius.".

**'Strange?' **thought Neku puzzled as he held his chin, **'I feel like someone said that to me before... But I can't remember who? Gah! It's even odder that I know how to use these Pins like I've done it before? So confusing!'**. He shook his head before looking at Yori.

"Hey!" said Miyomi trotting up to them with Ayumu following her like a shadow, the girl did a little wave motion before she spoke "Wow. Those Noise were super teasy easy huh guys!'. Neku and Yori grunted while they both did curt nods, Yori nervously asked "So, do we have anymore to deal with?".

"Two players are finishing off the last pair of them." explained Ayumu calmly with his eyes closed while he held a smirk on his small face, Ayumu opened his eyes and he added "Should be finished any second.".

"Huh?" said Neku confused and he looked at the blonde haired boy while he crossed his arms, he stared at Ayumu dumbfound while Yori asked confused "Wha?". Ayumu said nothing but he pointed past them in the direction behind them, they all looked in the direction to see two girls suddenly appear a few feet away.

Neku saw amber/ copper lights from buildings start to turn on as dusk was almost the time when the moon rose, he saw too street lights appear as well and saw some people start to go home.

"Let's go check with that guy again." said Miyomi while her green eyes shined barely visible in the dim lighting, she started to tread in the direction of the guy in the red hoodie and the three other boys followed.

As they followed they heard one of the girls yell something "WHAT DO YOU THINK?", Neku could not ignore it by glancing a moment as he went over to the guy. He saw that they were the same girls as yesterday and the younger girl seemed quite angry. He remembered her from when he and she died in that accident, she seemed quite quiet and angry then as well.

They got over to the guy as Miyomi asked boldly "Well? We did what you ask?", they fell in beside her and looked at the guy waiting to see what he would say. He was almost concealed by the shadows but his hood was visible in a pale lighting of one of the street lights, he seemed to wait a bit before he answered.

"Objective complete." said the guy before he put his hand in his pocket, a sound of a click was heard and he spoke "The wall is gone now.".

Neku saw Miyomi walk up to where she and Yori a few minutes ago slammed into the wall and she waved her hand there a bit, a second later she looked at them and exclaimed with astonishment "I-It's gone guys. Wow.".

Yori tapped him on the shoulder, Neku looked at him and asked "What?". Neku saw Yori point at the two girl players who were with a pink haired lady with jet black bat like wings, Yori scratched his chin before he nervously asked "Who's that person?". Neku looked at them while Ayumu talked calmly not looking in the direction "Uzuki Yashiro, a Harrier 'Reaper.", he added mildly "Some players call her pinky. She mostly disobeys orders of standby to harass Players while one of her 'Reaper friends; Koki Kariya comes with her mostly.".

"Whoa, what?" asked Neku dumbfounded and he started to feel suspicious, he looked at Ayumu who stayed there not looking at the 'Reaper. He stared at the boy who said nothing else as he looked at the ground with his weird narrow pale gray eyes.

"How do you know when you can't see Ayumu?" asked Miyomi abruptly while she shook him as he stood there. Yori and Neku gave each other a glance before they heard a perky chirp "Hi again you two!".

Neku jerked with surprise and cringed a bit before he looked behind his shoulder to see the taller girl player standing there with her partner looking away quietly, he saw that the older player had a smile as she asked "Might we join you in solving this mission?".

Neku hesitated a bit before he gave a curt nod with unease of his shock he just experienced, he saw the older player's partner looking at the ground with her eyes blank and dark from both her expression and dark brown eye colour. She seemed to have the same unease that Neku was having the same moment, she did not seem as hostile as she was on the day of their death but she was as quiet as before.

"What's your names again?" asked the older girl while one of her hands streaked through the strands of her blue grey hair, she looked at Yori with a slight sheepish smile that kinda creeped out Neku.

"I'm Yori Maki and that's Neku Sakuraba," replied Yori nervously with a slight blink of his pale eyes, he pushed back his glasses before he asked curiously "And your names?". It was a moment before the older girl perkily chirped with a giggle "I'm Darla Tyann, I don't live in Shibuya though.", she giggled before she patted her partner on the shoulder softly "And again this is my grumpy old partner Yukiko...". She stopped a moment before she asked her partner confused "What's your last name again?".

"Kitaoka..." replied Yukiko quietly while her voice was sharp with irritation, she crossed her arms before she looked up at Neku and said with a bit of friendliness "Hi.". That was the first time Neku ever heard her talk in a friendly voice, he somehow felt a bit of ease before he said a hello as well.

"Anyway," said Yori turning back to Miyomi and Ayumu with tension, he asked with unease while he rubbed his hands together "So what do you mean by 'how do you know when you can't see Ayumu?'?". Miyomi stopped shaking her partner who looked very dizzy now and replied "Ayumu is blind.", she shook her head as she added "He seems to know what is what in situations somehow that just puzzles me.".

"He is blind?" asked Neku with astonishment while he looked at Ayumu with a little sympathy now and understanding, but he still did not understand why he said weird things at times. Neku looked at his right palm with the marker and gasped with his heart skipping a beat **'070:01'**.

"Guys!" he blurted with horror which made everyone look at him (even Ayumu) with the same horror and unease, "We are losing time!". Neku trembled while he looked at his hand as he quickly talked "Let's all go together to finish this mission, I guess we can finish it in time if we all defeat the Noise if each of us and our partners work together.".

Miyomi and Yori started to run ahead as well as Darla, Neku followed running while Yukiko and Ayumu followed slower and steady. Other players in pacts ran past them and Neku never thought he would ever think of joining up with other pacts in the first place.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. To be continued...**


	7. Chapter7:The Light That Brings The Noise

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. Also ( and ) is my author notes in this story just to let you know.**

**Week 1: day 2:**

Chapter 7: The Light That Brings The Noise:

"You're blind?" asked Yukiko in a whisper as she ran beside the boy with the name Ayumu, she tried to sound not rude but it shocked her to hear this. Ayumu seemed to keep up well though he was blind, he simply replied calmly while he blinked his narrow pale gray blind eyes "Yes, I was born blind, like most of my family. It makes no difference of how I go on with my life.".

Yukiko did a nod and kept her running pace well, the boy Neku seemed to keep glancing from over his shoulder to see if they were keeping up. She felt unease as she looked at him and tried hard to not look at him to show this weakness of hers, she did not know if she knew him or not before the 'Reaper game.

"You seem tense." commented the blind boy calmly at this odd time, he seemed to run well and not worry if he would crash into a wall or pole or something. She thought **'He seems quite sure of himself even though he is blind.'**.

"Indeed I am Yukiko," said Ayumu suddenly like a reply if she said it aloud which made her feel more uneasy, she silenced herself and kept focusing on getting to the destination they were going to.

Other Players ran past them or with them or behind them, it did not matter though but Yukiko felt like some mysterious force was watching them. She watched the boy Neku Sakuraba with short glances, did he know her? She wanted to ask him that question but her lips felt dry and her throat felt like lots of wind went though it the whole time, she knew it would be very awkward to ask the question so she stayed quiet.

"You seem very antisocial and shy at the same time Yuki, you're so unsure of yourself." exclaimed the blind boy not looking at her, his blonde hair jerked in the wind and his yin-yang pendant kept bouncing on his chest. She had no idea of why Ayumu said these things but before she had a chance to ask she saw Darla, Yori and Ayumu's partner stopped ahead, she stopped abruptly and wondered why they stopped.

"Another wall." yelled Miyomi with disgust to the other Players who just stopped to see what was happening, Yukiko looked at the ground as she caught sight of another 'Reaper that looked like the other one in the other district. She hated how they had to fight Noise to get the wall gone.

"Destroy the Noise in this area if you want the wall gone." said the guy in the red hoodie with the same strange mysterious tone as the other 'Reaper, most of the Players moaned with irritation and some yelled angrily.

"Let's do this Yukiko!" called Darla waving her boney hands at her with the same annoying perky expression she always had, Darla seemed to do motions to have her come over which looked _so _ridiculous and embarrassing to Yuki.

She made a irritated sigh which sounded more like a hiss again and quickly met up with her partner, she said nothing as she got there and Darla chirped "Do you want to Scan this time?".

"Scan?" she echoed Darla's words confused of what she said, she crossed her arms puzzled as Darla chirped "Oh! I forgot to tell you how to Scan. Silly me.". She looked at Yuki and asked "Can you take out your Player Pin Yuki? Quickly please.", she put her hands on her hips as she waited for Yuki to do as she said.

Yuki did a sigh annoyed of her partner's idiotic mistake and took out her Player Pin, she felt nervous of what happened every time she used it. She looked at Darla unsure of using the Pin as her partner explained "Ok, search for any of those symbols you saw before.", Darla flipped her hair back before she explained more "Hold the Pin tight and then look for any Noise symbols. Don't worry about getting the headache, you have to do this to get further in the game.".

Yukiko glared at her partner before she used the advice she just said willingly. She gripped it hard and tried to concentrate on looking for the Noise, she had a hard time because she was scared of the pain she got in her head before.

Suddenly the pain shot in her head again so she fell to her knees screaming in pain, she narrowed her eyes and tried her best to endure it. Her mind felt very dizzy as she looked around while her headache lingered strongly, all around her was very blurry and the atmosphere felt different to her for many reasons alone.

She kept gasping in pain as she looked around more, suddenly she felt her vision cleared and she saw the only thing she was looking for. She saw a red Noise symbol floating around in different directions and she focused as hard as she could on it, she thought in her head **'Fight us!'**.

The red Noise symbol stopped moving around and it floated over to her, she clenched her fists as it came to them. The flares of light came again and she was sent somewhere to fight it.

...

Neku opened his eyes to see he was in the zone to fight the Noise, he narrowed his eyes as he saw all the Noise this time was the frogs. He knew Yori was fighting nearby so he leapt back as the three frog Noise looked ready to attack, he felt the fire Pin power start up so he got ready to fight.

"Get ready to be erased." he roared at them before he started to shoot fire balls at the frog Noise, the two of the frog Noise got shot but the other one dodged the attack. He saw it leap in a zig zagged path with it's red coloured limbs changing to orange so quickly, he grunted and shot some more fire balls at it.

He saw it disappear into the air before he was sent back to where he was before, he saw Yori on the ground beside him with his reddish orange hair messy and his glasses were on the ground beside him.

"You ok?" he asked Yori as he put his glasses back on and smoothed out his hair again, Yori nodded before he retorted with astonishment "It knocked me down before I did anything.". Neku chuckled before he saw the other Players returning including Miyomi and Ayumu, he did not see Yukiko or Darla though that worried him for some reason (mainly Yukiko).

Soon Darla and her partner returned and the 'Reaper nodded and repeated what the other 'Reaper said before he made the wall disappear, the Players ran ahead into 104. Neku saw that Yuki looked like she was in pain, but he noticed that Darla was telling her something.

"Let's finish this mission." said Yori who had just got to his feet, Yori looked nervously before Neku and him went off into the 104 district. They walked over there but Neku wondered if this mission was too easy to be true, he looked at Yori and asked "I think there must be some catch to the mission if it is this easy.".

"Mmm." said Yori as he walked while he scratched his head, "I thought of that too. As dense as you are you are somewhat smart.". Neku glared at Yori feeling insulted and he crossed his skinny arms, he listened to what Yori had also to say which he was annoyed from his insult "I guess they want naive Players to feel lucky and be cocky, those types of Players will be erastured so easily. We better have our guard up Neku.".

It was much darker now from when it was almost moon rise, Neku noticed how many lights there was in the 104 that amazed him. He cautiously looked around as they were in the 104 district, he felt he should figure out what to do so he would not make the wrong move.

"I think we should try to find the brightest of lights." said Yori while he was looking at his phone, Neku crossed his arms and asked curious and anxious "Why?". Yori sighed before he put his phone back into his pocket and answered with his voice light and calm "'Cause the mission said the Noise will be where the lights are on always in the night. They are street lights if you have not of noticed.", Yori looked at Neku with his eyes glittering.

**'He is probability happy he has found out the Noise are like moths.' **thought Neku, he liked how Yori seemed to figure out what the mission meant but also not. He nodded before he spoke to Yori excited "Let's go.".

...

Yukiko got to the place with her head still aching from her headache, her dark brown eyes felt like they were becoming dull and she retorted with irritation at Darla "Stop carrying me!". Darla of course was carrying her cause of her dizziness, she did not need her help to get there. It's not like her legs were chopped off.

"Fine." said Darla lazily who allowed Yukiko to steady herself before she started to walk to where Neku and Yori was, Darla darted ahead and chirped with her eyes glowing "Hey! So what do we do now?". Yuki face-palmed herself on the forehead with embarrassment and walked to join her partner and Neku and Yori.

Yukiko stood behind Darla absently and she became very quiet as Yori explained something, she did not pay attention to Yori but she kept on the corner of her eyes on Neku. She saw how calm he looked, but he also looked a bit handsome which made her try to feel sick. She wanted to get away from her immature and crazed partner so she walked away to one of the street lights, she stood in the copper and amber lighting feeling a bit sorry for herself and sad.

She watched the other Players running around looking for the Noise, she snorted disgusted on how immature they were and she felt jealous of them. She must of lost her memory somehow. Yuki thought **'They all are idiots! The only person I know how I can count on is myself.'**.

"Look out Yuuuukkkiiiii!" screamed Darla who slammed into her, Yukiko was knocked a few paces back and growled as she was frustrated on how Darla did that. She got up and yelled furious "You idiot! What you do that for?", she stiffened suddenly and saw Darla was crouching offensively. Yukiko saw a large spider like monster with it's 8 legs made out of electricity, she shuttered feeling remorse.

"Oh snap..." she muttered with remorse and trembled feeling sick, she took a step back and gulped before the lights flared around her. She was sent somewhere completely dark, the only thing visible she could see was the legs of the electric spider Noise, she felt hopelessly lost to where to attack.

"Gah!" she exclaimed as she saw the legs of the spider Noise move, she did not know if it was facing her or not. It's electric legs the colours mixed of icy blue, bright yellow and vivid green moved toward her, she was frozen in place with fear.

It hit her with it's legs that sent a current of electricity go through her body which made her jerk uncontrollably, she felt pain go through her body and she collapsed on the ground stunned while her heart had skipped a beat.

"How can I fight it?" she asked herself with fear, "I can't even see where I am or where it is facing?". She got up once she recovered and her head was buzzing and dizzy, she shook her head and got up.

**'Oh cruel day I am in...'** she thought remorselessly, she thought of which Pin she wanted to use and her hands started to make spark spheres. She saw they were visible in the darkness so she looked for the spider Noise, she saw it was moving toward her so she threw the spark spheres she had in her hands at it. It hit it. But she noticed the spark spheres went into the electric legs of the spider Noise, she gulped feeling hot from embarrassment.

**'Like a lightning rod.' **she thought thoughtfully and still embarrassed, she thought of using her Midnight Strike Pin next. If she can't use the Spark Sphere Pin, she should resort to something else.

She felt bad at being mad at Darla, though she was annoying, idiotic, a moron, immature, and very very too cheery for her own good; she was still someone that she could trust (not much but never mind that) as a friend.

She saw the hues of the pulses of deep purple form on her dark grey gloves, she raised her fists and charged for it as the spider Noise dealt a blow from a beam of shadowy light which she guessed was one of Darla's Pin abilities. She let out a battle cry and leapt up into the air towering over the electric spider Noise, she still did not know which direction it was facing.

She dove down and swung her hands to hit it, it hit a blow making it cry. Suddenly it jabbed her with one of it's electrical legs and she had a spasm of her jerking uncontrollably again, she felt the electricity go through her veins again and once again she collapsed stunned; and also her heart skipped a beat.

**'Darn!' **she thought as she lay there, suddenly she watched as another of Darla's shadowy light beam hit the spider Noise again. For a second blood roared in her ears and nothing else could be heard other than her steady heartbeat, she noticed why Darla kept using the same Pin over and over again. She kept stopping every few times.

**'Wait?' **she thought with astonishment while her dark brown eyes widened with realization, she lay there more and thought **'Darla keeps on attacking with a Pin that is used far away! Electrical Pins and close combat Pins don't work at all; being that electric ones get absorbed while close combat Pins make it certain you get a one way ticket to shock spasm.'**.

She got up and thought of her Blaze Fissure Pin, she knew she had to slam her hand into the ground for it to work. She soon found her hands started to become ablaze with reddish orange flares, she clenched her fists feeling strong again.

"Take a burn!" she yelled as she slammed both her fists into the ground, the ground shook as a large fissure broke through the ground with the sprouting flames creeping toward the spider Noise quickly like a current. The spider Noise made a screech as the fissures went around it's electric legs.

The sprouting flames surrounded the spider Noise was hit by a blast of the flames which made it screech with horror, Yukiko watched as it's limbs started to catch on fire before a beam of shadowy light hit it straight in the middle.

It froze in place before it started to disappear into bright light particles, Yukiko watched quietly in awe as the spider Noise became particles that was barely visible, it soon vanished slowly becoming erased.

Yuki closed her eyes slowly and she felt the bright flares of light surround her, she opened her eyes a moment later to find she was back in 104.

She blinked a couple of times before she realized where she was in the surrounding area, her gloved hands twitched a bit from the electricity she had in her body still. Yuki felt her spine start to get crushed again by Darla hugging her hard again, she gasped for air desperately before she gasped "Spine breaking! Losing oxygen! Stop hugging meh!".

"Oops. Sorry." said Darla as she let Yukiko go again, Yuki took a very deep breath as she searched for oxygen to breath.

...

Neku watched as Darla let go of Yukiko with astonishment, he never expected Darla hugging her partner. He watched with concern as Yuki started to move around awkwardly while breathing deeply, he looked at Yori who shook his head as he spoke "That was the densest thing I've seen anyone do.".

"Do you mean Darla almost crushing her partner to erasure?" asked Miyomi confused and amused, "Or that Yukiko willingly set herself up to have that spider Noise erasure her?". Ayumu who was beside Miyomi shook his head before he talked calmly "She did not listen to Yori at all, she just did not know the Noise would be there.", he set his narrow blind pale gray eyes on Yori as blank as ever.

"Both dude." replied Yori shaking his head, Yori looked at his right palm a moment before flinching. Yori spoke anxiously "Look at your timers!", he pushed back his glasses as everyone looked at their palms. Neku looked at his palm confused before he retorted "Yori! There is no timer!". Yori smirked "Yea. The mission is done.".

Neku started to feel hot from embarrassment, he face-palmed his forehead and fell silent wishing to be alone. Suddenly his phone vibrated so he took it out, he looked at the message and read it aloud to Yori, Miyomi, Ayumu; and Darla and Yukiko who just joined them: **'Go to the Scramble Crossing to see your Ranks. If you avoid coming or lose your partner; you will face erasture by the 'Reapers.'**.

Neku rolled his eyes before Ayumu spoke calmly "Let's hurry.".

...

"I Brayson Kiy am glad to announce the second rankings of week 1." said Brayson the conductor with the same enthusiastic tone like yesterday, he did raised his arms in the air as he screamed "46 of you lucky Players left out of 70.". Neku heard Miyomi whisper to him "He really needs to put a shirt on, those tattoos are creeping me out.", her body shuttered with disgust.

Soon they started to show the ranks of all the players who remained, it showed many different Players Neku did not know. After they showed 10 pacts before a picture of Miyomi and Ayumu was shown, Miyomi who was beside him leaned forward looking eager to see her rank while Ayumu calmly looked up at the large screen like he could actually see it being not blind.

"Miyomi Mizutani," said the conductor still cheery, "Rank 25.". Her picture was shown with 25 above her picture while a 15 was above Ayumu's picture, the conductor spoke still in the same mood with a large smile across his face "Ayumu Ki, rank 15.". Ayumu only nodded calmly accepting what rank he had.

A few pacts later the conductor announced "Yori Maki, rank 1.", Neku froze from surprise and looked at his partner who looked quite shocked. Neku saw his picture with the number 19 there, he wondered why he got that number. The conductor announced it before he moved on to Darla and Yukiko's rank.

"Darla Tyann, rank 10." said the conductor, he yawned before he said Yuki's "Yukiko Sasha Kitaoka, rank 30.". Neku cringed when he heard Yukiko's rank and he wondered why he also said 'Sasha'? He looked at Yukiko who was beside Darla with a blank absent expression.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Yori's Secret:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. Okay so, i'm sorry if I make any mistakes in the story or that some descriptions for the characters change. Also if that you notice that some chapters format I write changes vary, it is just I have different ways of writing sometimes.**

**Week 1: day 3:**

Chapter 8: Yori's Secret:

Neku opened his eyes feeling like he fell off a cliff, his eyes felt like they were weighed down and milky. He opened his mouth and a deep yawn came out. His head was pounding hard and buzzes rang through it.

He faced looking at his surroundings, once again in the Scramble Crossing; a lot of people were talking, faxing and doing other stuff (which really did not matter in my mind). Tons of cars went whizzing by in bright colours and advertisements were on the large screens.

Neku heard clicking from a phone nearby, he saw his partner Yori tapping buttons on his cell phone with a smile on his face. Neku wondered why his partner was so interested in his phone all've sudden.

"Yori?" said Neku while his words seemed to blur from weariness, he shook his head softly before he stood up clumsily and awkward. He let out another yawn before he asked "Got the mission yet?".

"Uh- err- gah!" sputtered Yori suddenly before he slapped his cell phone closed in a awkward manner, he put his arms behind his back with a nervous and very awkward reply that came after that "Nope! Nothing! Nah huh!".

Neku looked at him funny with a puzzled frown, he crossed his arms before he faced away from Yori and murmured while he let out a yawn "Ok. If you saaaay so.".

"You're feeling tired too?" prompted Yori with a small yawn, Yori seemed to pause a moment before he talked in a quiet voice "I think they must have had us awake last night for awhile, it must of been a few hours since our last mission.".

Neku closed his eyes a moment before he jerked himself awake, he felt like he could fall asleep any second.

"Hey Neku dude." said Yori suddenly with energy, "Why don't we equip our Pins first before the mission comes.".

Neku spoke "Mmm." before he took out the rest of his Pins, he saw he had the Fire Pin he used so many times, a aqua blue Pin with a emblem of two white feathers which looked like they floated fast, a bright green Pin which had a emblem of a dark green leaf, and his Player Pin. He put each of the battle Pins on his shirt with the funnel shaped neck.

He let out a tried sigh and he felt like he was starting to topple over, he nearly fell on his face but Yori seemed to catch him in time. Yori shook him sharply while he blinked slowly.

"Dude. Stay awake won't ya'." warned Yori anxiously while his eyes flashed, he slowly lifted Neku up til he could get a footing on the ground. Neku shook his head feeling a bit dizzy while his head still pounded.

"Mmm." he mumbled as he swayed a bit, he never felt so tired in his life. He noticed Yori take out his cell phone again, the young kid looked at it with a smile and he was blushing.

"What are you looking at?" asked Neku suspiciously while he felt tired still, he looked over Yori (since he is taller) to look at what Yori was looking at.

For a moment he saw two people in a picture, but before he looked closer he saw Yori close his phone quickly. Yori shoved Neku away hard making Neku fall onto his back.

"Yori! Have you lost your mind?" yelled Neku with anger. He scowled at Yori as Yori snapped sounding insane "Neku! Don't you dare look!". Yori glared at him and yelled "Keep out of this!", Yori put his cell phone back into his pocket before he walked away.

Neku felt his anger rise and he scowled, he felt furious at Yori 'cause he knocked him down. Neku shook his head and got up, his head hurt still and a buzzing sound still was heard. He wanted to give Yori a piece of his mind.

...

"Yukiko!" yelled Darla that sounded blurry in Yuki's mind, she opened her eyes a moment before she closed them again. Her head pounded hard and she felt stiff, she let out a subtle yawn. Darla shook her sharply yelling at her to 'get up!' and 'c'mon!', Yuki felt like she can sleep forever.

Soon Darla grabbed her by the shoulder blades and lifted her up, she mumbled crankily "Mmm... Let me sleep...". Darla shook her more before Yuki snapped ill tempered "Hey! Stop it!", Darla waved her hand in Yukiko's face before she breathed in a sigh "I can't believe this...".

Yukiko dozed where she stood up, she almost toppled over before Darla slapped her in the face. Yukiko cringed before she snapped dissatisfied on how Darla was acting "Stop that you idiot!", Darla shrugged and looked at her dryly.

"Yuki... Yuki..." stated Darla dryly while she shook her head, Darla faced her with a frown as she muttered "Looks like you're one of the players to be this dopey and tired today.". Yuki barely looked at her and yawned.

"Now I have to drag you myself." said Darla bitterly, she rubbed her chin before she looked around.

Yukiko did not care of what she was saying, most of it sounded blurry to her anyway. Darla spoke something seriously "I was so worried about you when you stood under that street light.", "Didn't you hear Yori's warning? That spider Noise nearly gotten you erased.".

"I don't need your sympathy." mumbled Yuki absently feeling so exhausted, she did not care what Darla thought as she mumbled "I don't need protection nor anyone's help. Especially you.".

She felt Darla put her hand on her forehead which felt weird, Darla held it there awhile before she stated dryly "You're a bit sick huh. A couple of other Players I've seen so far has gotten sick like this as well for the day.".

"Mmm... How come you're so hyper?" asked Yuki feeling a bit feverish, she yawned deeply as Darla looked at her with concern. Darla spoke with a grin that seemed a bit sheepish "Well, to tell you the truth. I'm nocturnal.".

"Mmm..." mumbled Yuki weary, she yawned a bit more while blinking as Darla looked around.

"Maybe you just need something vibrant to be proud of yourself." said Darla with a weak smile while her eyes flashed with uncertainty, she gasped Yukiko's wrist and started to pull her a certain direction saying with giggles "Your clothes look like rags, did you live in the streets?".

"H-hey?" she mumbled with surprise as Darla led her away, her feet dragged on the ground but she did not struggle. She did not care for Darla. She did notice her clothes had rips and scratches and dirt.

...

Neku lay against a wall dozing while his head pounded and he started to feel feverish, he did nothing but hope to sleep. His vision started to become blurry and he had no idea of where his partner went off to.

**'Why did Yori act so mad and tosh when I looked at that picture?' **he wondered while his mind buzzed and hurting worsened, he trembled as a tremor went through his head. He lay there awhile feeling his syndromes grow worse before he heard a familiar voice.

"You got it too?" the voice was blurry but the weird unique accent of the person who said it was good news to him, it was of course Ayumu. Ayumu faced him with Miyomi beside him who trembled with jerks and her eyes looked absent and misty, she seemed to have the same syndromes as him.

"Mmm... I guess..." mumbled Neku wary while he let out a yawn, he felt more feverish as ever when Ayumu touched his forehead with two of his index fingers. He could do nothing but yawn, have head aches and buzzing in his head and feel feverish.

"The 'game master' must of made a setback for each pact." mumbled Ayumu calmly while he withdrew his hand from the sick and weary Neku, Neku had no idea of what a 'game master' was but he did not ask why.

"Where's Yori?" asked Ayumu calmly while his sightless eyes looked around like he could see, Neku felt hot as Ayumu stated calmly "You need to find him, without him you'll face erasture; both of you infact.".

Neku dozed a bit before he revealed his suspicions "Mmm... I feel Yori is hiding something from meh...", he yawned before he added more "Any ideas?".

"I know he is hiding a dear dark memory from you that he has." murmured Ayumu before he shook his partner to wake her, "You need to find him like I said... You'll have to confront him in my opinion. Good luck.".

"Mmm... How'd you know that?" asked Neku but Ayumu was tending to Miyomi, Miyomi kept yawning while trying to doze. Ayumu then suddenly said aloud "I'm guessing all the Players who ranked lowest last day got this sickness to slow the good Players down.".

Neku got up slowly and tried to remember which direction Yori went, he looked all round with his blurry sight to look for his fellow partner. He had to find him, or they would be both erased from the game and their very existence.

He saw many things whiz past him but he did see Yori nearby (barely), Yori seemed to be watching him before he slipped into a crowd of people.

Neku ran after him but felt that he could only do it slowly while his feet dragged, he toppled over onto his face and he felt frustrated. He clentched one of his fists and pounded the ground a couple of times as he thought **'Darn it, darn it, darn it.'**.

Neku got up feeling hopeless now that he would get a change to speak to Yori, he felt furious that he ran away from him at the worst time of all. He wanted to punch that kid in the nose.

He got up again to search more though he thought it was worthless to do so, he went in the direction he saw Yori go with not much thought.

He soon found himself soon nearby a 'Reaper who seemed the same hight as Neku, the 'Reaper did look like the others but it wore a medallion that looked very familiar to him. Neku saw Yori in the distance ahead of him so he decided to chase after him, he got ready to run when the 'Reaper grabbed his neck collar.

"Where do you think you are going Neku Sakuraba?" said the 'Reaper with a younger normal male voice than the other 'Reapers, the 'Reaper barged his path and let go of him.

"Mmm... How'd you know my name?" demanded Neku weary but also suspicious now of this 'Reaper, he glared at the 'Reaper who's only appearance other than his red hoodie and medallion was his very dark brown eyes.

"Seen ya a lot." replied the 'Reaper a bit friendly, the 'Reaper shook his head before he asked "Weren't you in the last 'Reaper game? I mean, you were good.". Neku stared at the 'Reaper with shock as he sputtered "Mmm? W-w-what do you mean? I don't remember this before!".

"I see..." spoke the 'Reaper absently like he was somewhere else, the 'Reaper shook his head again before he stated "You must be one of those Players with the weary sickness that the game master added for the third day.".

**'This 'Reaper is just stalling me!' **thought Neku furiously, he shook his head before he snapped "Let me pass!".

"Fine..." said the 'Reaper surprisingly willingly with a shrug, the 'Reaper got out of the way and Neku sprinted off tired of waiting.

"Good luck Neku..." murmured the 'Reaper softly with a chuckle of knowing, the 'Reaper used his Pin to secure the wall was there again before anyone else other than the Players or 'Reapers noticed.

...

A few minutes before...

"Ok." demanded Darla with seriousness in her tone sharply, Yukiko watched her faced the young 'Reaper absently as the 'Reaper barged their path "Let us pass!".

The 'Reaper made a soft very quiet chuckle before he explained "I don't do many requests like this, but...", he held his chin that was concealed by the shadow of his hood and explained more in his young voice which was different from the other odd sounding 'Reapers "Since it is very early and the mission was not issued yet I'll make this one exception. You have to do something for me first.".

"Fine." exclaimed Darla in a perky tone, she did a giggle before she stated "Throw anything right at us. We're like iron and steel!".

"Darla." said the 'Reaper in a amused tone, "Stand on one foot for 10 seconds.".

Yukiko felt like her jaw fell off her face, she felt insulted and she yelled "Mmm! You're taking us for fools!". The 'Reaper looked at her for a second before he looked away sharply.

"Yay!" chirped Darla in a cheery tone like her old self, she coughed with embarrassment before she gulped "Err... I mean... You're on!". Darla willingly stood on one foot. Yukiko watched with not a lot of awe or amazement as Darla finished the request.

"That was the hardest thing I did ever in my life!" exclaimed Darla ironically, she clapped her hands before she looked at the 'Reaper a certain way. Yukiko did not care, she watched as Darla whispered something in the 'Reaper's ear (hood; ear; whatever).

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: Shiki's and Eri's Shoppe:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. Just to let ya know: the chapters 8-9 was inspired when I recently was weary and had a bad head ache: I had no idea for the week 1: day 3 at that time so that was the best idea I had so... Yeah.**

**Week 1: day 3:**

Chapter 9: Shiki's and Eri's Shoppe:

The 'Reaper and Darla talked a bit while Yukiko was left out feeling absent and still feeling feverish and dreary and weary. She didn't really listen in to what Darla was talking about to the young 'Reaper but she had a weird feeling toward the 'Reaper for some reason she could think of.

"You should go." said the 'Reaper finally after a little while later, he blinked as he deliberately avoided eye contact with Yukiko "The game master or the other 'Reapers won't be pleased with me if they saw me speaking to you.".

"Okay!" replied Darla peppy with a couple of giggles, Yuki was once again grabbed by the wrist by Darla again, she felt weird as she was hauled away by Darla.

Yuki looked around with her blurred vision wondering where Darla would sweep her off to next, she kept an eye on Darla with her suspicions growing more dark and bigger. She'd never know why Darla talked to that 'Reaper like he was a friend or somethin'.

Yukiko soon torn her arm away from Darla when they were well out of sight and sound of the young 'Reaper and demanded furiously "Mmm! What was that about _Darla_!", she glared and scowled at her partner the best she could with her blurry vision as she faced her directly.

"He was nice..." replied Darla in a sweet yet absurd devilish tone, "Friendly and a cutie too!". Yuki did a weary sigh that sounded like a weak hissing sound before she growled echoing what Darla said in dismay "Mmm! _Nice_!_ Friendly_! _Cutie_!", she made a vomiting motion before she growled with rage "How stupid, idiotic, insane and absurdly peppy are you! Gah!".

She had abundantly more things to say (but there is so many) that she just faced away sharply with a snort, she sneered "Why don't you just be a _'Reaper_!".

Darla became unusually silent with a frown on her normally peppy joyful face, her blue gray hair stopped swaying with the wind and her dark gray eyes grew dark and absent. The silence was not very long, Darla soon had her happy go spirit back and she grasped Yukiko's hand again before she hauled the sick and weary Yukiko in the direction they were going before.

Soon they stopped near a shoppe that seemed fairly new, they were in the district of 104 again and Yukiko never been here in the daytime. Darla stared at a sign that said: **Shiki and Eri Style.**

"This was not here the last time I was here..." murmured Darla absently with her expression being blank and absent, Darla looked at Yukiko for a moment before she rubbed her finely smoothed chin with thoughtfulness.

Yuki wondered why Darla acted this way but before she could think of anything else in her head acheing and buzzing head Darla took ahold of her arm and started to tug her, again her feet dragged and she made no resistance to what Darla was doing despite she made many complaints.

She struggled a bit when they were in front of the shoppe, Darla looked at it with amazement and awe with her hands trembling from excitement or even absurd enthusiasm. Yuki was confused of what was going through Darla's mind right now (or at all the time she spent with her), but Yuki knew Darla had great interest in this very shoppe.

"Let's check it out." said Darla eagerly with a large smile, Darla let go of Yuki's arm which started to throb in pain and Yuki followed her in without a care.

"Sorry." said a startled voice when they entered the shoppe with a bell that rang as they opened the door, "The shoppe is still in progress of making clothes and the prices. Please come again another day.".

A tall slender girl with straight and a bit messy long pale red hair looked up from where she was working on something at Darla and Yukiko, her brown eyes looked dull and tired like she hadn't slept for days.

She wore a light blue tank top with very short white shorts with brown knee high boots, she had a black necklace around her neck and she had held pencil by her skinny dedicate fingers.

"Eri..." said Darla with amusement in her dark grey eyes, she strolled over to the girl Eri and asked "Tee hee. Don't tell me you've forgotten your old friend Darlene Tyann.".

"Darla!" exclaimed Eri surprised while her brown eyes brightened and flashed sharply suddenly like she saw a ghost, Eri dropped her pencil before she ran over to Darla while giving her a big warm hug. Eri cried with joy "Darla! Darla! Oh I've missed you so much!".

"Me too Eri!" replied Darla in the same tone as Eri echoed accurately, they held the hug for awhile which bored Yukiko to death (oh wait).

Yukiko felt dizziness and she started to topple over, she landed on the hard cold floor in which she made a small soft yelp. She lay there for a little bit before Darla exclaimed "Yuki!", Darla lifted her up while her vision blurred more.

"Your friend is sick!?" exclaimed Eri with horror as she looked at Yukiko, Eri looked around before she quickly sputtered "There is a back room with sofas and cushions, we can talk there.".

Darla carried her over to a room in the back of the cash register, Yukiko felt her syndroms grow worse and the ringing in her head throbbed more than the buzzing. She felt her fever grow worse and her head ached so much. She was laid on a nice soft sofa with fluffy cushions, she closed her eyes sleepily and rested.

...

"She's awake!" said a new voice Yuki never heard before, Yukiko raised her head slightly to see a girl with short brown hair and amber eyes carrying a small black cat doll which looked homemade.

The newcomer wore a sleeveless dark blue dress that went to her knee caps with a small white hoodie, she had glasses and her hair was put into a ponytail held by a white ribbon. She had a gold bangle on each of her wrists and she had white slippers.

"Shiki." said Eri calmly as Yuki looked around with her blurry vision while making a yawn, the girl smiled at her friend as she asked "Go get Darla and tell her that Yukiko is awake.". Shiki nodded with a smile and rushed off to find her friend, Shiki seemed to have left her small cat doll on the sofa in the rush of her excitement.

Yuki yawned before she groaned from the throbbing of her head ache, she put her hand on her forehead as a tremor went through it. Eri sat on a stool and started to talk "You're from that 'Reaper game, right?", Yuki looked at her shocked with what she had heard.

"Mmm... How'd you know that?" asked Yuki while all her words were sputtered in a messy way, she wished her weary sickness was gone so she could just leave.

"Shiki told me about the 'Reaper game's dark secrets that it has," replied Eri sadly with uncertainty, she made a frown as she spoke more "Is Darla in the game as well?". Yuki did a curt nod.

"Then that must mean both of you are dead." stated Eri sadly with a sad sigh, she wiped away a tear that started to form as she talked more "Shiki did say that most places got certain stickers that allows Players to be seen in the 'Realground'.".

"Dead!?" exclaimed Yuki with horror, she nervously quivered as she spoke awkwardly to Eri "I don't remember dying! How can that be?". Even though she lay on a very soft comfy sofa she felt rigid and not comfortable.

"It's true." said Shiki who returned with Darla a moment later, Yuki bit her lip as Shiki explained "That's how they get you into the game. Your death and one of my friends was on the news, they said a truck hit you guys when it's parking breaks were not on.".

Yukiko looked at her with horror and her hands trembled while sweat formed on her forehead, her very dark brown eyes grew wider as she thought **'No...'**. She looked at the ground as Darla murmured "Enough about death, we should think about more joyful things.", Darla flicked her hair that dangled near one of her eyes before she asked "So how've you been you guys?".

"I guess not so good..." said Shiki as she sat down beside Yuki, Shiki cringed for some reason before she sighed "I've had been feeling so dreadful after my friend's death that I've had no interest to help make clothes.". Shiki wiped away a tear as she picked up her black cat doll, she sobbed a bit "I didn't even give back his headphones the last time I saw him.".

Shiki checked her dark blue duffle bag a bit before she took out indigo headphones which looked had a familiar colour pattern to what Yukiko saw Neku wearing, Shiki put the headphones on the coffee table before she sobbed more with sorrow.

"Mmm? So how do you know each other?" asked Yuki out of the blue with interest, she felt the headphones had no meaning to her so she ignored Shiki's complaint. Darla looked at Eri and Shiki with nostalgia with a half smile before she began.

"About 4 months ago I traveled on a trip to Shibuya from North America." began Darla wistfully, she sat down a wooden chair with a fluffy cushion and told more "I was 18 at that time and was eager to see the world. I was quite popular where I lived but I wanted more.".

"Darlene was the one who proposed for me and Shiki to start a fashion shoppe." said Eri calmly while blinking slowly, Eri giggled a bit while grinning at Darla as Shiki spoke "We never met anyone else who was not from Shibuya at that time so we were uncertain about her.".

Yuki listened while she made yawns and felt a bit dizzy again, she wanted to know Darla a bit more and this Shiki who knew a boy whose name was Neku.

She fidgeted a bit as Darla spoke "Once I saw those cute clothes Eri and Shiki made I fell in love with their style and wanted to know more on how they made them.", Darla did a soft chuckle as she spoke "I even gave them money.".

"We all became friends quickly." said Shiki while she hugged her cat doll against her chest hard, she closed her eyes as she talked more "See, we all worked together on the clothes and materials. Eri made the designs, I made sure that there was no flaws in them, and Darla made the fabrics and suppled them.".

"Mmm..." said Yuki in a deadpanned tone, she commented "You guys seem quite close.". Yuki yawned before her head felt dizzy and blood roared in her ears, she looked at the three girls feeling envious.

"But," murmured Eri finally with a sob that made her brown eyes create tears, she brushed them away with her hand before she mumbled "Darlene had to go back to where she lived a month later. She told us to send letters but-", Shiki finished her sentence with grief while her cat doll was hugged tighter "She never wrote back and our letters were told that Darlene never got them at all.".

Yuki stared at them all with a blank expression while her eyes darkened, she'd wish that she couldn't listen anymore but she could not block her ears from hearing more.

Shiki looked at Darla with hurt in her amber eyes, she closed her eyes for a second giving a small shudder before she opened her eyes and asked warily "Why'd you not write back or get our letters? Why Darlene?".

Darla looked at her sadly with a sigh of regret, she shook her head before she spoke in a grief filled tone "I died on the way back to North America, the plane I was on crashed when it was dark out. Somehow the pilots could not steer it right, as it was fixed in a certain direction. I'm sorry.".

Yukiko interrupted innocently "Waaaaaiiiiiit? So that means you died in a accident and you died more than two months ago?", she blinked lightly as tosh as it seemed while a strand of her very pale golden orange hair drooped over one of her very dark brown eyes. She whisked it away annoyed.

"Oh Darlene..." cooed Eri sadly with a sob, she shook her head like she couldn't believe it before she muttered "No wonder that you never got our letters, your family did not know you met us so we never got that news.".

Yukiko felt her blood run cold at the thought, she thought you would enter the game if you died recently. She looked at Darla narrowing her eyes slightly indignantly, something felt wrong about her partner but she still did not know what.

"The sun sets another day as the moon rises." mumbled Darla dryly while she shrugged, Yukiko let out a confused sigh as Darla explained "It means life goes on even if you are not willing to accept a problem.". Darla looked away for a second before she talked in a cheeky tone "Oh well! Anyway-", she looked at Shiki and Eri bright eyed as she chirped "My friend needs a new outfit. Anything in stock that is not for sale?".

"Err..." said Shiki nervously and startled from how the topic switched so quickly, she held her chin by the tips of her fingers as she sputtered "There is some clothes which are kinda fails to us. But your friend might find them fitting to her liking than to us.".

**'You can try!' **thought Yuki indignantly with a frown, **'You'll lose your hair when I won't like 'em!'**.

Eri motioned to Shiki and the brown haired girl nodded curt, she went away for a moment into a small room that was nearby the sofas. It took her a minute before she came back with a bundle of clothes, Yuki felt like she was not going to like them still with naivety.

Shiki laid out the clothes on the coffee table carefully like they were diamonds or delicate things that could be damaged forever.

Yuki stared at them with disbelief to her surprise; she saw a tight sleeved gray black shirt with the sleeves that would go to her elbows, it had a neatly tucked collar. Next was dark blue gray jeans that looked skinny and sleek.

There was also one other item on the table that caught Yuki's eye well. A vest which was snowy white and near the top chest area was a jet black stripe followed by above/ against it a larger crimson red stripe that was the coloured the top thick vest collar. The zipper was white as well as the zippering.

"Whoa? Wow?" gasped Yukiko flustered as well as impressed, she felt her heart skip a beat as well as she feeling dizzy still. She never seen a vest so stitched and made as good as that before, she felt like she was going to faint from all this. She felt hot from embarrassment.

"You should take this back also." said Shiki as she handed her a silver medallion; with small carvings at the rim that looked like sea shells. In the middle was a emblem of a heart, so delicately molded that it looked very special. It had a chain connected to it so she could wear it like a necklace.

Yukiko felt her heart beats go quicker and she quivered with a uneasy, she felt like she knew it belonged to her. She put the medallion on and felt her unease go away.

"Try the clothes on." urged Darla with a grin, Yukiko felt like she should protest but she did not. She picked up the bundle of clothes and went to the nearest change room feeling a bit better from her sickness.

...

She came out a few minutes later holding the ragged ripped bundle of her old clothes, she looked at the ground feeling shy as Darla, Eri and Shiki went over to check. She felt unusually comfortable in the clothes like she worn them her whole life.

"They actually look good on you." commented Eri with surprise and amazement, she looked at Shiki for a moment.

Shiki looked at her with uneasiness, the girl held her cat doll tightly while she bit her lip. Somehow Yukiko felt that the girl knew her somehow and somewhere she could not think of.

"Well?" asked Darla with a smirk on her cheery face, she tapped her foot as Yuki thought over what to say.

"They feel... Comfortable." replied Yukiko shyly feeling very awkward and silly, she nearly fell over again from her weary sickness when Darla caught her.

She pushed Darla away indignantly and nodded.

Shiki looked away from her and went over to the coffee table, she returned with the headphones that her 'friend' owned. She looked up at Yuki slowly and nervous, she gulped as she asked "If you see a boy named Neku Sakuraba, can you give this to him?".

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear feedback so I can write the story a bit better. To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10: Hunt For Yori:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. Also I accidentally mixed up Ayumu's partner's name: her name is actually Kiyomi not Miyomi, I got no idea of why I got her name wrong.**

**Week 1: day 3:**

Chapter 10: Hunt For Yori:

Neku could not run further so he collapsed nearby a shoppe, he gasped for air and felt his heart beat hard. He stretched out his arms and began trying to crawl nearby the entrance since he was exhausted, he had lost to where Yori had gone.

He pulled himself to lean against a wall of the shoppe in a sitting position, his skinny arms felt tired from crawling over to here and he let out a gasp.

Neku did not know how much longer he could make it before the mission came or worse, he could be seen without his partner and be erastured mistaken to have no partner.

"Yori..." he said softly more in a whisper, he closed his eyes slightly feeling the effects of the weary sickness overwhelm him further "Where are you?". He lay there still and silent as he felt anger towards Yori, he tensed as he clenched his fists and started to narrow his blue grey eyes.

He closed his eyes a second before he jerked awake by someone shaking him, he hoped it was Yori but it was not; it was Darla. She gradually lifted him up til he had a foot hold on the ground, he slumped against the wall.

"Hey Neeeekuuuuu!" she chirped cheerfully, she shook him again but more sharply and harder before he weakly looked at her letting out"Mmm.".

"You're another victim to the weary sickness right?" asked Darla in a seemingly annoying voice to listen to, he looked at her feeling feverish as she seemed to catch Yuki from toppling over. He blinked slowly as she asked confused "Yori is not with you, why?".

"Mmm! I don't know!" he retorted sharply while his eyes flashed, he watched with his blurry vision as Darla flinched startled. Darla scratched her head nearby her blue grey hair and muttered with sarcasm "Fancy meeting you here.".

Neku shook his head before he looked away, he felt resented on how Yori treated him but Darla seemed no better.

"I'm guessing you boys had a little skirmish." scoffed Darla unamused while she crossed her arms, she shook her head before she looked at her partner. Yuki stayed silent and looked at him blankly, she blinked a bit before letting out a yawn.

"Yori seemed upset when I looked at a photo on his phone." snapped Neku without giving Darla a chance to say something, he let out a growl and scowled as he snapped more "He ran off and left me. The 'Reapers might think I have no partner thanks to _him_!".

"Touche'" said Yuki in a very quiet voice that startled him for a second, he'd had not heard Yuki talk up close before but he noticed Yukiko become silent again in a brief moment.

"Ok so which direction did you see Yori go last?" asked Darla back in a peppy tone, she looked at him eagerly as he pointed in a direction he thought he saw Yori go.

Darla snapped her fingers and exclaimed merrily in a devilish tone "Ok! I'll bring both you and Yukiko to find him then since you both are...", she paused for a moment "Sickish much.".

Yukiko let out a weak annoyed sigh that sounded more like a hiss, Neku felt that she did not like Darla. Neku winced as Darla death-gripped his wrist and Yukiko's before she pulled them in the direction Neku pointed.

Neku felt a bit annoyed on how Darla had to pull him along with her, he still felt dizzy and his head pounded in a tremor. He never felt so utterly useless before as he wished he could have this 'weary sickness' gone.

Suddenly Darla stopped abruptly and pushed Neku and Yukiko against a wall, Darla let go of his and her partner's wrist; Neku's wrist throbbed with intense pain.

"I'll be back in a jiff!" cheerfully sputtered Darla before she trotted off in the direction of a food market, she waved her hand in a circle as she sped off merrily.

Neku tottered where he was and he slowly slid down the wall with his back till he got into a slumped sitting position, he sighed relieved that Darla was gone. She was getting on his nerves a second there.

Now he was left alone with Yukiko who did the same thing as him, she looked at him with upmost uneasiness. Neku felt a bit uneasy now that he was alone with the girl he died in a accident with, he did not remember anyone else from the living other than her.

"Is she always like that?" asked Neku straining his head to look at Yukiko making a shy sheepish smile, he noticed her nod her head but said nothing with her blank expression that got on his nerves. He yawned weary and after that he flinched startled as Yukiko said something softly "Mmm. I hate her for it.", she became silent again and fidgeted a bit.

"Mmm... Shy much?" asked Neku curious now that Yuki talked to him for once, she stayed quiet a bit before she made a curt nod "Mmm... Antisocial too...".

"I hate how cheery and everything is happy the way she talks." admitted Yukiko in a quiet voice, "She can't keep out of anyones business.". Neku felt calmer now and scoffed "It's like she's-".

"A stalker." scoffed Neku and Yukiko at the same time, they became silent a moment and looked at each other in the same amount of surprise. Suddenly they laughed and Neku felt awkward a bit.

Neku felt his symptoms of the weary sickness come again, suddenly everything went black.

"Waaaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeeeeeee uppppppppppp!" yelled Darla in the highest pitch that someone could yell or sing, Neku flinched and fell forward startled right on his face. He let out a cranky sigh and looked up at Darla.

"Ok now that you're both awake!" spoke Darla cheerfully and anxious, she threw two pop at him and Yuki which he almost dropped the pop in shock which he had it bounce missing his grasp five times before he caught each pop in each of his hands.

"Pop!?" gasped Yuki in absurd shock and surprise, he shook his head and snapped with rage "_You left us in which a 'Reaper could have erased us __just to get pop_?!". Yukiko growled and scowled at Darla and snapped "Real mature idiot!", Darla giggled sheepishly.

"Stop your yap Sasha and try to listen what I want to say." demanded Darla seriously, her dark grey eyes gleamed as she explained "You may stay awake a bit if you drink the pop guys. I tried it once when I was 6 and it worked brilliant and perfectly.".

"Don't you dare call me Sasha _Darlene_!" demanded Yukiko back in upmost fury, Yuki clenched her fists and punched Darla in one of her well muscled legs.

Darla did not say anything but glared at them with her hands on her hips, Neku did not say anything but he just drank the first pop that had a tangy taste to it, after that he drank the other which tasted sweet and fresh as a minty taste to it.

In seconds Neku quivered a bit and felt his heart beat start beating faster, he suddenly felt rejuvenated so he stood up taking a deep breath feeling a bit hyper. He felt his vision clear a bit and his eyes wandered looking 'round at things.

"Feeling better?" asked Darla pleased, before he or Yuki could answer Darla added "Ok! Great let's go!".

Neku did not feel weary anymore so he embraced it, he followed Darla and Yukiko.

...

After a while they stopped as Neku felt his energy drain away back into the weary sickness state, he tottered a bit and nearly toppled forward. But suddenly he saw Yori with his back turned in a nearby crowd, he seemed to not notice their arrival as Neku guessed he was looking at the photo on his cell phone again.

"Mmm...Thanks for getting me here." murmured Neku to Darla and Yuki who looked tired, he felt uneasy around Yuki again.

"No prob'! Let's do it again soon!" replied Darla who giggled devilishly, she snapped her fingers before he noticed that she actually was not tired. He shook his head feeling dizzy and feverish again, he nodded to Yuki.

"Here." whispered Yukiko suddenly jerking her hand forward in which she held headphones, Neku accepted them quickly; before he realized that he did not know if they were his or Yori's or just a random item that Yuki just gave him.

"Mmm... Err..." said Neku nervously feeling awkward, he had a uneasy feeling struck through his mind before he mumbled a thanks.

He lumbered away in a totter, he felt anger seize in him as he went to his partner slowly. He clenched his fists after he put the headphones on his head in the place that felt something was missing, he wanted to punch Yori.

But he nearly toppled over as he took a step to steady himself, suddenly a odd sound echoed through his head, no in the district it seemed.

Suddenly Noise symbols appeared around other people that Neku guessed was players and started to attack them, they disappeared a second before a couple of dreadful screams pierced the air.

**'What!' **Neku thought petrified, he quivered as he thought of something sickening **'Did those Noise just erase those players so easily?'**.

But for some reason the Noise symbols looked odd and different, instead of the normal Noise symbols they were black and oddly shaped. Neku watched in terror as the Noise symbols attacked a stray 'Reaper in a red hoodie, suddenly the agonized scream came momentarily which Neku felt sick and petrified.

Suddenly Neku's phone vibrated and he took it out to look at it, he read it thoughtfully to himself in a horrified whisper: **'Emergency mission! Erase the taboo Noise and what so ever Noise that attacks you with it. No time! Just erase the Noise, no 'Reapers will erase you if you fail nor win.'**.

Neku put his phone back into his pocket and still felt that he had the weary sickness upon him, he was dead meat for sure.

Suddenly black, yellow and red Noise symbols appeared in front of him and he gasped "Gah!", he stood there petrified as they circled around him emitting odd noises. He panicked there wide eyed in terror, he screamed with terror and dread "I'm done for!".

He fell to his knees and covered his head with his arms in pure terror, he shut his eyes tightly and shed tears while quivering. His partner would careless of him since defeating these Noise seemed bleak, he knew the Noise will erase him.

**To be continued... Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11: Noise Showdown:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Noise Showdown:

Instead of being erased Neku felt the atmosphere had tension, he slowly opened his eyes feeling conscious of someone beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and stopped cowering to see Yori, Yori stood tall towering Neku who was still on his knees.

Yori retorted while a flare of was in Yori's eyes "Dude you're so dense. Cowering there when these Noise will erase you.", Neku felt insulted and slowly stood up aware of the Noise that circled them making the odd noises that sounded like glass fell and ice and a wail of a eagle altogether, suddenly Neku felt tense as the Noise closed in.

"Those black Noise symbols..." muttered Yori bitterly, he straightened his glasses by pushing them as far back as they could go before he retorted "Those must be Taboo Noise! Stay sharp Neku, they don't look like the usual Noise!".

Neku was about to complain that he knew that from reading the mission but he gulped and stayed quiet as dreadful screeches came from the Noise like ice and glass became one dreadful harmony, he gasped while alas covered his ears withering in agony from the sounds that hurt his ears.

The bright lights came again that sent Neku and Yori to the respectful places to battle the Noise, Neku flinched as the lights blinded him for a second and he wondered how Ayumu felt about being blind and if this is what it is like.

For some reason when he got to the area to battle the Noise he saw bleak images of other Players who were battling other Noises, this time the area looked like the streets they were just in.

Neku sighted some normal Noise that he usually saw like the hawk and frog Noise, but his blood ran cold as he saw other Noise as well which were black and grey which had strange metallic hues instead.

Suddenly he noticed two larger Noise, they looked like wolves which had gray black and jet black limbs and tail which looked impish. He focused intently as he raised his fists up as he spoke silently the Pin ability he wanted to use.

Flicking his hands at the Noise, fire balls shot at them in fierce reddish orange and bright orange flames. The Noise dodged them except the Tabbo Noise, in a instant they lashed out their claws slicing the fire balls in half.

Neku narrowed his eyes and shot some more fire balls at the Noise, he saw the bleak image of Yori shower the Noise with jagged rocks and debris. Dust surrounded the Noise as the Pin ability hit ether them or the road and side walks nearby.

A dust storm crept from the surrounding area until it disappeared, Neku took no time to wait as he lithely charged at the Noise testing out another Pin ability. As he ran his head felt light and swift as a feather would feel, he suddenly leapt into the air quickly and dove down at the Noise beneath him with light silver feather shaped shards encrusting his fists.

Before he knew it he slid forward after hitting a couple of Noise with the Feather Bash Pin ability, that was the name he gave the Pin. Suddenly he was bowled away by one of the Taboo Noise.

He crashed into a nearby wall making a sicking thud, dazed as he felt numb and let out a groan from pain. Suddenly he felt energy sear into him that he pictured it was a eerie green color with a bright aura for some unknown reason.

Shaking his hand to make himself respond from being stunned, he got back up and felt the presence of Yori still nearby.

He was conscious of the other Pin he had, he breathed deeply as soothing energy filled him when dark green leaves suddenly sprouted on his arm, wrapping themselves around his wrist to this shoulder. The pain ebbed away as he let out a peaceful sigh.

Suddenly he heard music in his ears as he accidentally turned on his MP3 player that hanged around his neck which hanged down to his chest limply, the headphones that he wore now emitted the sound clearly which calmed him.

Ducking suddenly as one of the Tabbo Noise tried to pounce at him with it's fangs barred, he felt something stir in his veins and he felt like all of the energy in him creeping up to his headphones. He them had a loud blast of music blast out filling the area with echos and making the ground shake a bit.

Loud screeches and whines filled the area from all types of Noise that were battling Neku and Co., Neku watched startled as the Noise staggered and shake a bit from the Noise. The Noise blasting from Neku's headphones did not hurt his ears as he watched absently.

**'It's hurting them!?' **thought Neku abruptly as a Noise tried to snatch his headphones, he used the Feather Bash Pin as he punched the Noise fluidly. He saw the Noise disappear and the sudden blasting from his headphones died away.

He saw the Tabbo Noise charge at him as two new Tabbo Noise joined the two suddenly, he thrust himself away with a small roll to the side. He panted as he felt tired, sweat rolled down the side of his face to his pale cheeks. His MP3 player bounced around to and fro as he scurried away from another charge of the wolf Taboo Noises.

Neku saw a bleak faint image of Yori as he let out another shower of rocks and debris, it scattered around the normal Noise hitting them hard and they abruptly let out wails.

One Tabbo Noise lunged at him with it's fangs sharply revealed, Neku was too exhausted to dodge so he stood there in horror.

Suddenly sparks blasted out of now where emitting the bright colours of blue and yellow in the forms of spheres hitting the Tabbo Noise in the right flank, Neku still startled got away noticing the silhouette of Yukiko from where the spark spheres came from.

He noticed how confident Yuki looked like she was not the antisocial and aggressive girl he met in the Wildkat Cafe, he watched silently as the Tabbo Noise disappear into tiny particles that glittered a moment before they were gone.

Swiping away sweat as he saw the outbreak of Noise lower to only one normal Noise and the three remaining Tabbo Noise, he saw the Tabbo Noise snarl with hunger in their eerie amber glowing eyes. Neku held a striking position with one of his hands at chin level ready to strike with the Fire Pin.

He shot some fire balls at the remaining Noise as one of them started to lunge forward, Neku thought it was weird how well he could fight even though it was the 3rd day. It seemed a lot of the other Players that he met so far knew about this game before him, he hoped he could not be erased from existence like the other Players.

Soon they defeated the Noise in a swift procedure of attacks, Neku panted as he erased the last one with his Feather Bash Pin's ability. But he had a faint feeling that the fight was not done yet.

Suddenly Neku saw a blue Noise symbol appear amongst him and the other Players who were in the area of battle, the ground rumbled beneath his feet as a ripple of bright light filled his vision.

He heard a thud as a massive black wolf Noise appeared that was twice the size of a van, it had narrow yellow eyes that glowed eerily. But what scared Neku the most was how it had instead of a normal tail it had a metallic scorpion tail that was very long and scaled thickly by it's shell like scales.

Suddenly it jabbed with it's dreadful looking stinger at the ground nearby Neku abruptly, Neku had to leap away scarcely thinking of what to do next. The stinger struck through the ground making a fissure sprout around it, shards of cement from the roads and sidewalks scattered while showering the nearby surrounding.

Neku felt his heart thud with growing fear as he heard faint screams when the shards of cement hit the ground, he knew that Players must have been just erased from their scarcely reaction.

Neku clenched his numb fists that ached from battling other Noise, he gestured them in a striking position as he felt the warmth in his hands from the fire balls he would blast at the newcomer Noise.

"Take this!" he yelled bitterly as he shot a shower of fire balls from his palms, he had a ill feeling towards this Noise as he watched the Noise strike at each fire ball with it's tail; destroying each one like they were flies.

"Darn it!" Neku muttered bitterly as the Noise roared in which the sound had been mixed with a scorpion's and a wolf's, Neku had barely been able to dodge the wolf Noise's lethal stinger as it jabbed at his legs.

For some reason he felt his weary sickness was not present at all as he fought, he ignored the thought as he had to dodge from another lethal attack from the stinger.

Neku spun around and felt tense as he used the ability of the Feather Bash Pin, he let out a painful grunt as the Noise hit into his gut. Time seemed to stop for Neku as he was sent hurtling into the air, he was smashed into a tall building wall by the Noise's tail by not the stinger.

He felt agonizing pain sear through his gut and he stayed there dazed, he struggled a bit as he recovered by the Noise trapped him by it's tail (still not by the stinger). Neku grunted heavily with effort as he flailed his legs that hanged limply, and he thrusted arms at the tail as he tried to escape from being trapped.

"H-help!" Neku gasped unpleasantly as the Noise clasped him with it's stinger, it started to drag him around trapped by the stinger as it attacked other Players with it's tail. He felt helpless and felt sick as it swung it's tail and Neku around carelessly.

...

Yukiko ill feelingly dodged each blow the scorpion tailed wolf Tabbo Noise that it threw at her, she felt tired from all the attacks she had to dodge idle as she saw it clasped the silhouette of what seemed to be the boy Neku by it's stinger, thus trapping him.

Yuki felt nothing towards Neku except a uncertain uneasy and bitter feeling towards him, she'd had to free him at least since it looked like the other Players were more focused on dodging the tail.

The orange haired boy struggled with effort as the tail swung around to attack the other Players, Yukiko watched with a bit of amusement and satisfaction for some reason as she watched Neku being dragged while being trapped by the stinger as the Noise attacked the other faintly silhouetted Players.

Suddenly she felt a rush of horror as she noticed how injured he looked, instantly she clenched her dark grey gloved fists and charged at the Noise recklessly.

She saw the pulses from hues of deep purple form on her hands as she dodged the attack of the Noise's tail again, quickly she leapt up while thrusting herself above the tail as it was remaining unresponsive for a little bit.

Suddenly she found herself on the tail of the wolf Noise, she felt the hard scales under her feet and she had to grip onto a jutted part of the tail's scales that seemed convenient at the time for her.

"How convenient?" Yuki murmured harshly as she clung hard to the jutted scale as the tail started to move around again, she dashed up it defying gravity as she gripped onto another one that was nearer to the stinger which held Neku captive.

She nearly fell off as it hit the ground again while the tail jabbed at Players while Neku was sustaining hits badly, she clung to the scale that she death gripped and hardly got flung off.

Once Yuki got to Neku she felt his presence too overwhelming for her to be near him, she wanted to just cringe away and fall off the tail.

"Yukiko?!" gasped Neku as Yuki started to try to free him by using the Midnight Strike Pin ability with only her left hand since she clung to a jutting scale with her other hand, Yuki said nothing as she hit the stinger more.

For some reason a feeling she never felt before went through her as she knew Neku had to be saved by this beastly Noise, she'd had no memory of what feeling this is and felt bitter about it . But she just recklessly went on determined while ignoring the howl/ screech of the wolf Noise.

...

Neku watched as Yukiko started to pound with hues of deep purple aura on her dark grey gloved hands at the stinger, he gasped with confusion and horror "Yukiko?!".

The Noise kept on lashing out it's tail to attack the Players in fury, Neku struggled in the clasp of the stinger while Yuki still hit it hard with her own Pin's ability.

Neku thought of a Pin so he can try to escape since Yuki could only attack feebly with one gloved hand while the other clung desperately on a jutting metallic scale, from the corner of his eyes he saw feather shaped shards form on his numb hands.

Neku's bright orange hair swayed as the stinger jabbed at Players, he felt dizzy as he was swung around trapped by the stinger. Starting to pound with his fists at the stinger with the Feather Bash ability, Neku felt the grip of the stinger loosen and he started to struggle harshly.

Soon he found himself pulling out of the stinger's grip, he instantly clung to a jutting scale beside Yukiko.

"Thanks." Neku muttered as his legs flung in the air as the tail started to attack the Players harder, he winced from the pain in his gut. He noticed how the wolf Noise boss did not move at all only the tail, it gave him a bright idea.

"Climb down the tail." he said to Yukiko who said nothing while shutting her eyes tightly as her eyes watered, she slowly opened them weakly as Neku talked more confidently "The weak spot must be the wolf itself. The tail is like a shield of some sort.".

Yuki only nodded before she clung to the tail while shifting over to beside Neku who was facing downward to the wolf Noise, he felt consciously uneasy around her for some reason but he pushed it away as he asked "Ready?". She nodded.

Neku dashed down the spine of the scorpion tail to the next jutting scale, he felt dizzy from being dragged by the stinger for a long time a minute ago. His heart thudded hard as he scaled down the tail.

Soon he reached the wolf Noise and he heard Yuki land behind him with subtle steps, he clung to a sharper jutting scale that hurt his hands a bit. Neku winced painfully as he felt a bit of his left palm disappear.

The wolf Noise suddenly knew they were there and started to franticly charge around tryng to drive them off, Neku grunted from the utmost pain in his hand and he felt the ability of the Soothe Leaf Pin.

Leafs sprouted from his wrist wrapping around his left palm which started to disappear a bit, he let out a pleasant sigh before he let go of the jutting scale and leapt landing squarely on the wolf Noise's back.

"Gah!" he yelled as he charged up a fire ball in his right palm, he blasted some fiercly right at the back of the wolf Noise's head. He felt some spark spheres blast past his ears at the back of the Tabbo boss Noise's head.

After using some of their Pins the wolf Noise stopped moving and it's tail shattered into tiny metallic particles as it let out a gruesome howl and screech, Neku felt the rough skin of the wolf harden so he yelled jumping off "Get off!".

Neku landed a few feet away while making a roll forward, his blue grey eyes flashed in shock as the whole boss wolf Noise stiffened like a statue in place before shattering into many particles like broken glass.

Light flashed before his eyes as he saw the particles disappear before light engulfed him entirely, he shut his eyes tightly as he raised his arms to shield himself. He felt solid ground and the atmosphere changed entirely.

"You can stop cowering now Neku." scoffed Yori as he poked Neku, Neku stopped cowering and opened his eyes, now he felt very tired and feverish again. His eyes once again became glazed.

"Mmm?" Neku said in confusion, he blinked seeing his surroundings blurry again and he heard Yori's childish voice on his right side. Neku scowled as he had gotten back the weary sickness.

"Gee." Yori said as he waved his hand in Neku's confused face, Yori rubbed his chin before pushing back his glasses "You ok?".

"What do you think!?" shouted Neku in disbelief, he face-palmed himself before he yelled loudly "I was nearly was erased from existence! And you left me when I-".

Neku suddenly felt very dizzy and his vision became dark and fuzzy, he staggered a bit before he toppled over like time slowed and he fell unconscious.

...

Yukiko felt the symptoms of the weary sickness again, she yawned before snapping indignantly at Darla "I did not see you fighting!". Darla struggled carelessly.

Suddenly Yuki put her hand on her forehead as she felt very dizzy, her eyes felt glazed and her vision darkened and became fuzzy and unclear. She staggered a bit before she toppled over, she fell to the ground silently as she became unconscious.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: Taboo Noise Interrogation:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1: end of day 3:**

Chapter 12: Taboo Noise Interrogation:

In the Dead God's Pad the Conductor was alone for a bit thinking of the events that happened this day, he wanted to know why there was Taboo Noise at all. He had no idea of why those Noise appeared, he had to find out from the Composer.

His white eyes narrowed remembering that something odd was up, he had been waiting for a emergency meeting for a hour after the Players helped to eliminate the Taboo Noise for a emergency mission.

"Tough day Brayson." said the voice of the Composer in the shadows of the doorway to the room he always resided in, Brayson shifted his eyes to the doorway with a snort.

The composer seemed quite calm due to various reasons he could not understand, he leaned against the wall he was near in the room in silence and anger. He'd seen the composer only three times since the game began.

"Yes." he hissed through gritted teeth, he scowled as the Composer said nothing but a giggle he often did so often "Hehehe.". The Conductor snapped with a snort "What's so funny? 25 Players were erased today out of the 46 left, and now one is being erased now since there is no one to make a Pact with.".

"True." replied the Composer as his eyes gleamed with mischief, he giggled more before he dryly noted "So what if we lose some Players today, there is still 20 left to spare. Now they are the strong ones, it gets interesting every day to see who will persevere...".

"But then if all of them are erastured before the 7th day..." said a newcomer's voice that stood by the exiting doorway with a dreadful grin, "Then who will give me the pleasure of erasing them?".

"Rei." said Brayson with indignation as he walked to her with irritation, he tightened his fists as he screamed at her "Those Players were erased! And you're worried about erasturing them?". Rei looked at him slyly with a smirk of mischief and she smiled.

"Wheres the upbeat personality I saw when you advertised the 'Reaper Game?" she asked him while her long pony-tailed ash grey hair swayed as she cocked her head to look at him slyly, she tilted her head to one side.

"Acting you twit." snorted Brayson bitterly before he looked into her brown eyes, he suddenly heard a knocking at the door and he yelped "Who is it?". A reply came from a laid back voice "KokiKariya and Uzuki Yashiro.".

"Come in." called the Composer with a bit of amusement as they walked in while Uzuki Yahiro dragged in one of the supportive 'Reapers by gripping hard on the shoulder, his skinny legs dragged on the ground limply.

The Conductor walked back to where he was before as the young 'Reaper was pushed down by Uzuki harshly, the young 'Reaper groaned as he rubbed his left shoulder as he winced.

"Ok." said Kariya as the young 'Reaper groaned in pain, "This twit knows something about the Taboo Noise, now why did those Taboo Noise appear?". Uzuki made a sigh that sounded like a irritated hiss also as she growled "Yeah! Now cut to the chase!".

"Gladly." said the Composer, he snapped his fingers to motion to the younger 'Reaper to have him choke out the info they needed.

...

**Week 1: day 4:**

Yukiko awoke in the Scramble Crossing again and she knew her weary sickness had passed, Yuki wondered bitterly aloud as she noticed Darla was not present "Where's Darla?". She looked around though she knew she should be happy that fool was gone somewhere not here.

Yukiko decided to just see what the mission was, she took out her small phone and checked lazily the messages she had the past following days. She noticed how there was no new messages so she flipped the phone off and put it back in her pocket.

She felt a bit stiff in her very thick layered vest, she narrowed her eyes as she saw Darla mellowly talking to the same 'Reaper from yesterday, she looked away scowling and sneering to herself "That smug 'Reaper and crazed old Darla.".

"Alone eh?" said Ayumu as he suddenly appeared beside her while Kiyomi joined him looking pissed off, Ayumu looked at her with his glazed blind pale grey eyes as Yukiko nodded angrily while watching Darla through narrow very dark brown eyes.

"I can't believe her!" snapped Yuki angrily as she faced both Kiyomi and Ayumu with her eyes ablaze in fury, she folded her skinny arms as she retorted harshly "She is the most insanest person I've ever met! F***! I just don't understand her at all.".

"You feel she is a bad influence, no?" asked Ayumu calmly and Yukiko just flinched with shock, she looked at Kiyomi who just shrugged looking at her confused as well. Kiyomi spoke in a peppy and confused voice "Ayumu is too weird to ask about it. Just go with what he says, it's better that way.", she flicked her dark brown hair as she blinked her green eyes. Kiyomi asked solemnly and kindly "You got attacked by the Taboo Noise too. Gosh you looked so brave when they showed the results of the battle.".

"No." snapped Yukiko suddenly feeling awkward and annoyed, "I'm no hero. Leave that to the Sakuraba kid to it.". Kiyomi asked softly and looked at Yuki warmly "Neku. Right...", she closed her eyes a moment before she chirped happily "You keep your interests to you. Now Neku looked defeated and you saved his skin.".

"I just gave ill pity." mumbled Yukiko looking away, suddenly her phone vibrated in her new pant's pocket and she awkwardly silent took it out. She read the words aloud for the mission "'Erase any leftover Taboo Noise in the Cat Street district.", she scratched her head as she read more while Ayumu set his blind eyes looking at the ground "You have T- 60 minutes.".

Suddenly searing pain shot through her right palm and she cringed shaking a bit as she let out a groan, she looked at her gloved hand at the palm to see the minutes she had left imprinted on her in scarlet red. She let out a sigh "Joyous day.", she looked at Kiyomi who checked her phone with her eyes darting down as she read.

"Looks like it's Tipsy Tose Hall for us." said Kiyomi turning off her phone, she looked at Ayumu for a quick moment before shaking her head. Yukiko snapped her attention to Kiyomi and asked shyly "Huh? You have a different mission?".

"'Fraid so." replied Ayumu calmly before Kiyomi gave Yuki a piece of paper, Yuki took the paper and looked at it confused "Numbers?". Kiyomi shook her head and explained "Our phone numbers, incase you need to call up for something to confide.", Yukiko looked the paper confused and said "I don't even remember my phone number?".

"Oh thats too bad." Darla proclaimed as she leaned her arm on Yuki's head, she giggled sheepishly before she chirped "Howdy. I can give you mine so that you can call us.".

"Get your arm off of me!" snapped Yukiko annoyed as she pushed Darla away and her pale orange hair was respiked as Darla's arm was cast off, Yuki felt uncomfortable to being around Darla for some reason.

Kiyomi nodded as Darla gave her a piece of paper, soon they all parted ways and Yuki felt uneasiness towards Darla.

...

"C'mon." prompted Neku as Yori tried to not answer him, Neku looked at Yori and asked again more demanding with his eyes ablaze with fury "Stop hiding your secret already. I almost got erased when you ran away from me yesterday!".

"Neku. Please!" wailed Yori as Neku tried to snatch his phone away to look at the picture Yori looked at so often yesterday, Neku felt his hand slip through the air as he missed yet again.

**'Darn it!' **Neku thought angrily as he glared at Yori who just looked afraid, Neku had punched him this morning because of yesterday and the anger that fuelled it. Neku yelled while he saw Yori stagger backwards a bit "I'm tired of being patient with you!".

"I'll explain later." said Yori finally in a very rude annoying tone as Neku felt his phone vibrate in his white shorts pocket loudly, Neku made one last glare before he pulled out his old fashioned phone as he read the newest message "Erase any leftover Noise in the Dogenzaka district, you have t-60 minutes.".

Neku cringed when a sharp pain shot through his right palm, it hurt more than needles. Looking at his palm he saw the timer again imprinted on his palm the colour of scarlet red like the colour of blood, he sighed as he saw Yori quiver from the pain.

"Dogenzaka is not far." remarked Yori happily as his pale blue eyes lit up with relief, he looked at Neku with a nod "Should be easy. After the timer is gone I guess I'll explain why I hid from you yesterday before they call us back here. Promise.".

"Will you keep your promise?" asked Neku as he crossed his arms, he cocked his head slightly as he talked more sternly "Cause I won't trust you so easily after yesterday.". He saw Yori nod with a frown.

"Lets go then..." said Yori finally in a absent tone as he straightened his glasses, he started to walk in the direction of Dogenzaka and Neku followed slowly to distance himself a bit so he can think to himself.

**'I hope Yori won't run away when we finish the mission.' **thought Neku bitterly as he followed Yori, he narrowed his eyes as he remembered the photo on Yori's phone a bit **'That photo seems very important to him. What is he hiding? Either way I will get answers from him...'**.

"I'm glad we survived that Taboo Noise battle." murmured Yori suddenly that snapped Neku back from his thoughts, Yori stopped and faced him with a smile "I guess only a Noise with a scorpion's tail can stop you.". Yori chuckled to himself and Neku felt angry like he knew someone like this.

Neku stopped walking fumed and snapped in fury "Shut up!", he felt his orange hair droop a bit as he snapped more with his eyes ablaze "That weary sickness slowed me down! I really did not need help from Yukiko!". He was confused on how much anger he had for some reason he did not know.

"Whoa." gasped Yori with surprise as he stepped back a bit, he looked into Neku's eyes as he added "You have problems dude. You're dense ya know.". Neku leered at him with a sigh, he muttered sadly "Sorry. I just... I'm just angry on why I don't know the 'Reaper game and I don't remember some things before I died.".

"You have amnesia or maybe not since you remember somethings." said Yori as he rubbed his chin confused, the young boy looked at Neku with a frown "But do you really know you don't remember everything. What is the most recent memory you remember?".

Neku looked at Yori thoughtfully as he tried to remember something, he only knew from his recent memory meeting and dieing alongside Yukiko before he entered the game. That was the only memory he knew of. He still wondered why Yukiko dropped the 'I really hate you Neku' thing, he still wondered what she meant when she talked to him a bit in that cafe. (In chapter 1)

"I remember dieing and meeting with Yukiko on the same day." he confessed Neku crossing his arms a bit as he spoke, he felt frustrated because he could not remember anything else "It's the only memory I have that I can recall.". Yori listened intently while he held his chin with his eyes half closed, Yori was smart for his age but could he really know why this happened to him?

Yori shook his head and then spoke puzzled "I can't figure out why this happened to you but it's your problem. Not mine Neku.", his spiky russet hair was sleeked down by Yori's hand "You couldn't of lost your memory by dieing.".

"Thanks." said Neku sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, he checked the timer on his palm to see **'53:35'**. Neku knew they had a lot of time but he also knew they should not be cocky.

"Okay let's go I guess." muttered Yori as he started to walk in the direction of Dogenzaka again as though what they just discussed was nothing important, Neku followed closely while his suspicions did not change about Yori.

As they traveled Neku wondered aloud "Where did those powerful Noise from yesterday come from?", he thought back to yesterday when he saw some players disappear when those Noise attacked.

It was odd how the mission was a emergency mission, and it seemed that this was not on purpose. Yori absently replied as he kept walking while not turning to talk to him "Maybe someone other than the 'Reapers made them appear.", Yori's confident voice faltered as he looked at something "I guess-".

Neku caught up to Yori to find him motionless and staring at nearby people, they were sitting on a bench looking very happy. One was a girl who looked like she was 17 while a bulky boy sat beside her who looked like he was at least 18, the boy's arm was on the girl's right shoulder as they seemed to be talking to each other.

"Not him!" snapped Yori angrily in a cold bitter tone, Neku noticed how he looked very pissed off by looking at that boy beside the girl. Yori narrowed his eyes as his face tightened with a leer, he suddenly yelled cruelly "I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again!".

Neku was now confused to why Yori was so angry now, he wanted to ask Yori what was wrong but he felt something strange was happening. He saw the girl beside the boy get up and yell "I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again!", Neku felt his blood run cold as the boy sputtered in confusion "What's the matter Sammy?".

The girl who was Sammy pushed the boy off the bench in a rage, she seemed to have such a big change in what she was feeling. The bulky boy yelled angrily with his tiny beady eyes ablaze "If thats how you feel then good bye.".

The boy got up and started to walk away, but for some reason the girl seemed to call for him confused but he kept walking without a word. Neku was confused and horrified of what happened but he felt Yori had something to with this.

"Why'd she do that Yori?" Neku asked confused as he faced Yori, Yori had a smirk which made Neku feel his skin crawl. Neku listened with a creeping horror as Yori started to explain happily in a odd manner "I made her do it. Bruce had no right to be with her.".

"Who's Bruce?" asked Neku in horror before he realized it was that boy with that girl, Neku felt this was wrong as he exclaimed in horror and disdain "That was cruel! Why'd you do that?". His suspicions had just went to a higher level.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: Can I trust you?:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. This chapter brings out suspicions and distrust between Neku's and Yukiko's partners.**

**Week 1: day 4:**

**Chapter 13: Can I trust you?**

Neku's heartbeat faltered a beat when Yori replied in a cool voice "She's my girlfriend. I'm only protecting her.", Neku could not express his shock as Yori watched the girl Sammy with a frown "Bruce is a bully who got expelled from my school.".

"What!" yelped Neku outraged as he glared at Yori with total disdain, he knew this kid must of been at least 12 years of age. How could he have a 17 year old girlfriend? It was completely absurd.

Yori tilted his head up to look at Neku with his eyes mirroring satisfaction of what he had done, the young boy was crazy in Neku's mind. Neku wanted to know why Yori was saying these things, he narrowed his blue gray eyes as Yori yelled fiercely "So what if I have a girlfriend. Do you?".

Neku's mind went blank as the question was thrown at him, he had no one to call a girlfriend since he could not remember events when he was alive. (will be explained in a later chapter still).

"I don't remember." he admitted as Yori started to walk away, Neku flinched and followed him. Yori said nothing else as they traveled, Neku had a feeling that Yori was not telling him something very important.

His timer was now **'46:39'**.

...

"Let's rest a bit. I'm tired." suggested Darla as they were entering Towa Records, Darla stretched her arms up as she looked not tired since she told Yukiko she was nocturnal. Yuki scowled at her irritated thinking that was a annoying joke, she snapped sharply thinking indignantly that Darla was making a fool out of he "Oh, are you now. I thought you were a owl?".

"I'm sure you're tired Yuki since you kept on not wanting a break before." remarked Darla in a upbeat tone, she giggled devilishly as she added sheepishly "You'll break a sweat if you keep at this rate.".

"No sweat. I don't need to rest." replied Yuki in a stern tone as she kept on walking, her legs ached and felt ready to collapse as she stubbornly did not want to stop since they could be erased if they don't finish the mission.

She hated Darla more than ever as she grew more suspicious every minute she spent with this lunatic, she heard Darla chirp in a peppy tone "C'mon. A little rest won't hurt.".

Yukiko swiftly spun around to face her idiotic partner and snapped loudly "Why don't you understand? We have only 39 minutes left!", she crossed her arms as she yelled "I can't take another minute with you! You're driving me crazy!".

Darla looked with a soft gaze at her with a small smile and sighed "You remind me of someone I know.", Yuki looked at her puzzled as she spoke warmly "Heh. How should you know who I'm talking about? Silly ol' me.".

**'Was that a joke? What?'** thought Yukiko confused as Darla looked past her with a frown, Yukiko spun around as she asked "What are you looking at? I-". Her dark brown eyes widened as she saw what seemed to be 'Reapers.

"It's that 'Reaper from before." exclaimed Yuki with irritation as she saw the woman 'Reaper, she noticed another 'Reaper with her who had puffy orange hair beside her. She heard Darla chirp mischievously with a sparkle in her eyes "Looks like she brought a friend.".

"Wanna closer look to what they are doing?" asked Darla happily with a devilish tone in it, though she would normally snap at her for not wanting to do the mission she had a interest to what the 'Reapers were doing here. She made a disliking nod to Darla and they walked to where the 'Reapers were.

They stood absently nearby the 'Reapers as they seemed to be analyzing a very odd looking mark on the sidewalk, one of the 'Reapers with the orange puffy hair spoke "Haven't seen this Taboo Noise refinery sigil since the last game Uzuki." noted the male 'Reaper calmly as he had a frown on his face, he gingerly held his dark orange lolly pop while his eyes which was the same colour was dark.

Uzuki who the the female 'Reaper sighed with irritation, she was the 'Reaper they met on day 2. Uzuki growled arrogantly as her bright blue eyes darkened with disapproval "Let's finish this quickly Kariya. Before any of the players see us here.".

"I think they've had." replied Kariya as he looked at Yukiko and Darla through narrow eyes, he suddenly walked over to them while Uzuki followed with a grim frown.

Uzuki looked at Yukiko as she flicked a tuft of her short pink hair and snapped "Scat you brats! You should leave before I think of make some Noise for you to deal with.", she glared at Yuki in fury "Especially you.".

Yuki crossed her arms and mocked in a stern tone "Old lady. Or should I say for both of you two, old dead married couple.", she did not flinch when they looked at her angrily in fury "I can't imagine why you should not let us know what that mark on the ground is.".

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" yelled Uzuki fumed as she started to attempt to slash at her face with her nails through her gloves which looked more like claws, she was stopped by the other 'Reaper who shook his head "We can't attack any players until the 7th day.".

"I admire your courage and power Yukiko." said Kariya slyly with a devilish grin, he looked up and down at her as he noted "Though you are arrogant, reckless and naive. You could become a great 'Reaper.".

"What?" yelped Darla and Uzuki in shock. Yuki instantly snapped boldly "Forget it! I would never want to be in your ragtag society.", she growled more "Being a 'Reaper would be worse than being erased.".

"Then let us erase you instead." growled Uzuki as she started to flick her hand, a small Noise symbol started to appear as she made a little chant that did not reach Yuki's ears clearly.

Yuki raised her gloved fists as her dark brown eyes hardened, she gritted her teeth as she knew what trouble she got in. Darla stood by her ready to fight but Yuki snapped "This is my problem just stay out of it.". Darla said nothing and made a withdrawal.

Yuki faced the woman 'Reaper ready to face the Noise when a single voice called suddenly "You know the rules.", the voice came from a man with a small black haired mohawk in a casual outfit.

"Not him again!" screamed Uzuki as she stepped back as she was making a second Noise symbol, the Noise symbol she made before broke into particles that disappeared.

The man walked up between the 'Reapers and the players while his sunglasses hid his eyes which were dark, he spoke calmly "'Reapers are only to attack players during the 7th day. I can't believe you would do sort of thing again.".

"Leave us alone." growled Uzuki as she ran from the man back to the sigil she and the other 'Reaper was looking at, Kariya looked at her for a brief moment before he murmured "See you on the 7th day. Don't trust your partner.".

The male 'Reaper left before the newcomer faced them grimly "You should have just walked past them. These two are trouble.", Yuki crossed her arms and hotly stated "Why? I have a right to be curious if I want to.".

The man looked at her and Darla closely with a sigh "You two need to work together more, I've watched you two lately and I don't think you get along.", the man chuckled a bit before he asked "Which way were you heading? You are players right?".

"Yep." said Darla as she eyed Yuki with her dark grey eyes, she giggled a bit before she chirped "To Cat street sir. You must be dead too if I may add...". Darla flicked some of her long blue gray hair away as the man nodded, he spoke "I'm Sanae Hanekoma, I'm the Producer of this game. I own a cafe in Cat Street so I can give you a ride there to save you the trouble.".

"Yes please." exclamed Darla happily before Yuki had a chance to reply, her upbeat partner grinned happily as she added "Yukiko needs a rest too. She has not stopped to take a break at all.".

Yuki crossed her arms angrily with a snort as Sanae looked at her with a sigh, he took out keys and pressed a button in which a blue van beeped. Yuki glared at Darla who just ignored it, Yuki hated how Darla just asumed she could boss her around idly.

"Can you take those gloves off?" asked Darla suddenly serious, she stared at Yuki who took a step back with a jerk. Yuki looked at her gloves and felt that she should not, she was not clingy to them but some force told her to keep them on "No way.".

"Are you coming?" asked Sanae as he picked up a bag with what seemed to be food ingredients for his cafe, Sanae started to walk back to his van when Yukiko and Darla gave a nod. Darla had no right to tell her what to do fumed Yuki in her mind.

They got in the van and Sanae turned the keys to start the van, (okay I gave Sanae a van cause it would take them forever to get to Cat Street) the van let out a loud purr and Sanae started to drive in the direction of Cat Street.

...

"Okay Let's start looking for the Taboo Noise." said Yori as they got to Dogenzaka, Neku felt Yori's anger as he talked. Was he really going to tell Neku now why he ran away a lot during day 3? Neku knew nothing about what his partner was hiding except that he had a girlfriend and he was mad at that Bruce guy.

"I'll search for them." openly stated Neku bitterly as he took out his Player Pin, he clentched it in his fists and his mind opened to what people were talking about. Mostly people were talking about their self interests and what happened yesterday for the 'Reaper game.

He opened his eyes to see he was in some space with some Noise symbols floating around, he walked around in the space of what the Player Pin's ability was as he felt weird being here. Soon he noticed two Noise symbols one black and one silver which was similar to the symbols from yesterday.

**'Fight us.'** he thought forcing the Taboo Noise to rapidly notice him and Yori, he blinked to be back where he was before and crouched beside Yori "Here they come.".

"I'm with you." replied Yori as he turned to face where the two Taboo Noise symbols darted in the air toward them, Neku felt relief that Yori could not abandon him now since the Noise symbols were to attack them.

"Let's go Neku." proclaimed Yori as the Taboo Noise symbols flew at them with blinding speed, Neku watched as the flash of light filled his vision and he felt himself rise up to be transported to where they would fight.

Neku reappeared in the streets of Dogenzaka to see two wolf from yesterday with their jet black limbs and tails looking as dreadful as he remembered, Neku raised his fists as his legs were ready to dodge.

Neku dodged to the right as the first Taboo Noise lunged for with with it's metallic teeth barred, he had to recoil from when it quickly recovered from being stunned by the crash. Neku grunted as he landed roughly on a knee and foot, he felt pain in his knee but he enduered it as he got back up and shot fire balls from his palms in hues of reddish orange and bright orange. It narrowly missed as it hit the Noise's tail.

Neku saw some tornado's hit the Noise that was attacking him at the flank, the Noise shrugged it off like it was nothing and started to charge in a different direction of Neku. It swung it's broad head as it bashed into what Neku beleved to be Yori, instead of stopping it swatted Yori away. Neku could not just watch so he spoke softly the name of the Feather Bash Pin to activate it's powers as he felt Yori's presence clearly here, he ran at the wolf blindly before he thrust himself into the air as light silver feather shaped shards formed on his fists encrusting them like frost.

He landed a hit on the head of the Taboo Noise as the feather shaped shards showered at it and the other Noise, they howled in pain so Neku dove off the head in a rushed manner.

Neku panted as he had to dodge the Noise deliberately at every moment, he felt that these Taboo Noise were somehow different but he could not think of why.

Dodged again as the Taboo Noise attacked him he shot a fire ball at it before he used his Soothe Leaf Pin to heal himself, he watched as leaves sprouted from his wrists while wrapping themselves around his arm as he felt pain go away.

"Don't give in." he called to a bleak faded image of Yori nearby which looked utterly defeated, he did not know if he can hear him or not but he had to try. He kept telling himself this as Yori used one of his Pins to send debris and jagged rocks showering at the Taboo Noise.

Neku had to dodge once again as a Taboo Noise lunched itself at him, Neku felt pain in his shoulder as it whipped past him hitting his shoulder a bit. He cried out in pain before he sent a shower of fireballs at the retreating Noise.

Pain in his shoulder made him gasp for air as it felt like he had just broken it, he put his hand on it as he had his eyes water. But he had to let himself flop to the ground as a Noise leapt over him nearly crushing him as he let out a startled cry "Gah!".

This was never easy to begin with. Neku felt he had to survive this game or else he would never live again or enjoy life. He suddenly had this odd feeling like he heard someone who was somewhere else saying "The world ends with you.".

Inspired by those words he let out a absurd battle cry and lunged forward using the Feather Bash Pin, he felt his mind was light as a feather as he repeated the actions he always used for the ability of this Pin.

...

Yukiko sat quietly as Sanae talked with what seemed to be wisdom while he was still driving his van "You can't give up on yourself, the world ends with you.", Yuki let out a sigh as she wondered what he meant by that. Her fists throbbed in pain and her head ached badly, during the ride a wall had stopped them from continuing so Darla and Yuki had to fight a link of Noise to get past.

**'And Darlene made me do all the hard work.' **remembered Yuki with annoyance as Sanae talked more, he seemed to not mind doing this for them but she had a feeling he had a good reason for it.

"Hey Gloves." said Sanae finally when they were in Miyashita Park in traffic, "The best thing you should do is trust your partner. Without doing so you'll be erased.". She shifted her gloved hands and retorted while making a glare at Darla "Why should I? I can't stand her!", she made a hissing sound in a sigh as she shook her head "I'm better off on my own so leave me be.".

"Just like Phones." muttered Sanae amused with a glint in his eyes (though she could not see it since he has sunglasses on), Sanae yawned as he spoke more "I knew a boy who was just like that who was in the last 'Reaper games. He is playing in this one too. But I guess you probably know 'im already.".

Yuki let out a annoyed growl "Can't you mind your own business. What else would you like to blabber on about?", she let out a annoyed sigh and crossed her arms. Darla who was sitting beside her in the van sputtered in a peppy tone "She's normally like this so don't think she is doing this only to you.", Darla patted Yuki on the shoulder gently and let out a murmur "I think those gloves are on too tight.".

"Will you drop the topic on gloves?" demanded Yukiko as she tried to lash out at her partner in sheer irriation, Darla suddenly gripped onto her gloves and they were pulled off so quickly that that Yuki almost did not notice.

Her hands bare now without nothing to cover them startled her when she saw why she had gloves on, she saw how her hands had burns, scratches and scars on them which made her wince in pain. She gasped in pain when the cool air from the opened windows went over her hands thus making her want her dark grey gloves back.

"What the-" gasped Darla in surprise while she kept her devilish voice intact, Yuki gasped in pain as she moved her bare hands back in horror wanting to hide for a long time.

"I guess you better have your gloves back." said Sanae as he drove into Cat Street, as he drove over to a cafe as he explained sternly "You know how Phones yesterday had his music hurt those Taboo Noise? This time in the 'Reaper game allows special abilities from the Players to be used. I call Phones's ability, or just Neku's ability is what I call a sonic boombeat.".

Yuki stayed silent as her hands hurt from being exposed, she did not like Darla one bit as she looked at Yuki with interest. Suddenly she felt Darla gently pull back her hands out in front of her as they throbbed in pain, slowly she watched as Darla slip her gloves back on with soon Yuki's pain was soothed.

Could she really trust Darla? Especially how she acted towards her and kept on talking to that young 'Reaper from before?

Darla made a devilish smile which made her blood go cold...

**To be continued... Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	14. Chapter 14: Truth and Distrust:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. **

**Week 1: day 4:**

**Chapter 14: Truth and distrust:**

Darla spoke to Sanae in a pleased tone with a large smile on her face "Thanks for the lift. We'll see ya again sometime.", Yuki stayed silent and tried to be as far away from the 'Producer' as she could. It was hard to believe Darla yanked off her gloves to find that they were severely hurt. Yukiko had no trust or respect for Darla now...

"Let's finish quickly if thats ok with you." said Darla in a subdued tone, Yuki guessed she was still startled to find why Yuki had her gloves never taken off. Yukiko wondered if she did live on the streets or something?

Yuki followed Darla absently with anger brewing in her, what right did Darla have to take off _her _gloves?! She was nudged by Darla as she spoke "I said should I locate the Taboo Noise?", Yukiko growled and made a irritated nod in which she did not care. Darla took out her Pin and asked Yuki "Say... Can I see your Player Pin for a moment?".

Yukiko tossed her Pin to her and muttered harshly "Knock yourself out _Darlene_.", Darla heisiated a moment before she observed at each of the Player Pins. Just a second later Darla proclaimed "My! Your Pin looks different.", Yuki shifted her eyes to see what Darla had to show.

For some reason she saw that her Pin had a dent in it as well as a scratch on it which the colour of the Pin was taken off a bit, she never studied her Pin closely before since she hated using it. She wondered if anyone else before her used it.

"You're right?" exclaimed Yuki curiously as she took her Pin back, suddenly she had felt a little dizzy as she held her Pin. Darla had a smirk as she talked "This Pin must be a dud. I can take it if you want me to.".

Yukiko shook her head and retorted "I'll keep this one no thanks to you.", she flicked a strand of her spiked pale orange hair which had a slight curliness to it and spoke "If I got this one by accident, then I'll have this burden to deal with myself.". She sighed as Darla shrugged and used her Pin. Yukiko checked the timer on her palm to see they had 20 minutes left.

**'Good.' **she thought, she saw Darla flinch as she finished useing the Pin. Darla made a sigh of relief before she remarked while she faced Yukiko "There's only one Taboo Noise in the area.", she giggled a bit before she boasted "I bet you can deal with it without me. You should fight It while I relax.".

Yukiko cringed and spat at her in rage "What!", she raised her fists as she snapped in sheer rage "What makes you so special that you can't fight it with me? We have a pact.". Darla chuckled in a eerie way while her eyes glinted "I hauled you around all day. I should be the one who does not fight.", she grinned as she sneered "Unless you're too weak to do it.".

"I'll do it idiot." she snapped back in rage, she clentched her fists and faced while stepping up to her in her face "You'll see that you're wrong you idiot!". She spun around recklessly and boldly yelled "Only me!", she grunted in rage as she saw a black Noise symbol appear in front of her.

She narrowed her dark brown eyes while her gloved hands were raised in a defensive guard like way, Yukiko knew that Darla was a twit and she needed to be taught a lesson when she blindly saw Yukiko for what she was.

Yukiko was transported to the area if battle, she suddenly knew that Darla deliberately wanted her to battle alone for some reason.

She sensed Darla nearby but she must have been hiding, Yukiko saw the same type of Taboo Noise from yesterday with it's fangs shown to be jutting out, drool came out of it's mouth as it made a dreadful howl that sounded like glass and ice breaking at the same time.

"Gah!" she gasped as the wolf had swatted her away with it's large paw, suddenly it came charging at her in extreme speed as she recoiled with a roll to the side. She gasped as she saw it charge for her again, she quickly spoke one of her Pin's names and hues the pulses of deep purple appeared on her hands as the wolf lunged for her.

As it nearly hit her she dashed to it and punched with both of her hands at it in the face, from the aftershock of the Midnight Strike Pin's ability it was thrown into the air as a cloud of the explosion appeared in it's place.

"Alright." she said as she had to move out of the way as it crashed nearby, she spun around to face it again but this time it bashed into her. She wished to see one of Darla's Pin abilities but nothing came, she fumed on how selfish Darla was and such a idiot she was. Yukiko was hurled into a wall which made a sickening thud, she groaned from pain as she noticed the Taboo Noise stalk towards her.

"Help me." she called out to Darla when she found the bleak faded image of her, her hope faltered when Darla did not make a move to help her. The Taboo Noise suddenly with it's jaws picked her up and hurled her away again.

What was Darla thinking? Darla was her partner that should look after her? Right...? Yukiko suddenly saw Darla's silhouette move towards the Taboo Noise, a beam of light hit it like a sword slash shape would be like. After that a shadowy beam of light hit it.

Yuki got up and thought of a Pin to use silently, she felt warmth in her gloved hands as energy flowed through her body like a river all going to one source. Her hands were now ablaze in reddish orange flares as her Blaze Fissure Pin was activated, she smirked as she dashed over to the wolf Taboo Noise and slammed at it with her fists.

Suddenly flames sprouted from where she hit and fissures followed after as the flames crept along with it, the Taboo Noise suddenly stopped moving and a sound of something shattering filled the air that was soundless.

Yukiko leapt back beside a bleak image of Darla and watched absently as the Taboo Noise shattered into many tiny light particles, it made one final howl before it was erased. Yukiko felt her body was very stiff and was in agonizing pain. The flashes of light filled her vision as she and Darla was transported back.

"That went well." remarked Darla happily like nothing bad happened, but Yukiko sensed something bad about her which made her blood turn cold.

"Great job Yuki." chirped Darla with a smile, Yukiko stayed silent and kept a blank absent look. She felt uneasy towards Darla and no friendliness, she felt that Darla was not to be trusted.

"C'mon Yuki." said Darla in a pleading tone while her eyes sparkled with happiness, "Say something.". Yukiko looked into Darla's eyes and only said "Thanks. I could not of defeated the Noise without your help.", she tried to look at her timer only to find it was gone. Darla suddenly hugged her which made Yukiko pissed off, she retorted "Let go of me you idiot!".

"Hey, let's celebrate." said Darla finally with a giggle, she sighed with relief as Yukiko glared at her "My treat. It's the least I can do.".

Yukiko did not trust her... She couldn't... Something told her to just not trust her...

...

Neku shot a shower of fire balls at the last Taboo Noise, he watched as the blazes hit the Taboo Noise hard as it howled in agony. It suddenly stopped moving and shattered into tiny particles of light, suddenly a very vivid light flashed into Neku's eyes that hurt them, he had to shut his eyes tightly closed to avoid from becoming blind like Ayumu.

They were back in Dogenzaka and Neku checked his timer, he let out a big sigh of relief when he saw it was gone. They finished the mission very quickly in record timing.

"Yori." said Neku as he turned to Yori who had a blank expression in his pale blue eyes, Neku blinked as he asked kindly "Can you tell me now what's going on with you?". Yori heisitated a long time before he made a nod and spoke "I guess it is time Neku.", Yori's scrawny body was shivering a bit before he asked in a nervous voice "Can you judge me fairly after I tell you?".

Neku nodded as his blue gray eyes were filled with warmth "Of course.", Yori seemed to let out a relieved sigh which made Neku feel this was a hard burden for him to have.

Yori walked to a nearby bench to sit down and Neku slowly joined him while he was relieved he would know the truth finally, as Neku sat down he took off his headphones so he would not make a distraction for himself.

Neku felt that Yori was very nervous about this, as he sat slumped on the bench he saw Yori was taking out his unique phone which looked fairly brand new. Neku sat up straighter as Yori began to explain thoroughly "Like I said before, I have a girlfriend.".

Yori let out a nervous sigh as he went on nervously "I bet you wondered why I'm very smart for my age and all.", Neku made a curt nod as he intently listened to his partner "I trust you won't be too negative when I tell the truth.".

Neku assured his partner calmly "I won't. We'll be still partners-", he added quietly "And friends.". He saw his partner nod looking more relaxed now.

"This picture should tell you everything." said Yori as he passed his mint condition phone over to Neku who was unaware of what the photo was, as he held the phone he gasped a bit at what he saw.

On the photo was the girl Sammy, she had blond hair with pretty blue eyes that shined warmly. She was resting her arm over another boy's shoulder who was slightly taller but not that much, his russet hair looked a bit spiked and sleeked down. What made Neku really know what Yori was trying to explain was the boy had the same glasses as Yori with the identical pale blue eyes.

Sammy was wearing a white blouse with a silk sky blue scarf with skinny jean pants, she had her hair in a pony tail which was the length of her neck. While the boy was wearing a white t-shirt with a thin grey vest, he had shorts that was brown.

The boy was holding what seemed to be a mint condition phone which he held up to show, that phone was the same as Yori's...

"That's you..." said Neku startled a bit as he looked up at Yori who returned his shock with sadness, Neku felt confused suddenly that overwhelmed him a bit absurdly. He did not know what to say.

Neku shook his head in disbelief as he asked Yori puzzled "How could this be?", Neku wished he could stop acting like this but he could not for some reason. Yori shifted his hands as he was speaking and replied solemnly "I don't know really. But...".

Yori's eyes were filled in pain as he talked "I met this boy who was talking about the 'Reaper game half a month ago.", he shook his head a bit looking like he did not want to talk about it.

Neku nudged him and Yori sighed before he continued sadly "He had his little sister with him at the time. I think their names were Beat and Rhyme. He told me that he was glad his sister was with him. He said that he nearly lost her cause of a entry fee.".

Yori paused to straighten his glasses which started to fog up, he started again "I think a entry fee is something you cherish a lot but is lost when you enter the game, from what it sounded like to me of what Beat said...".

Neku looked at him with surprise and asked "So it's something very important is lost to enter this game.", he blinked a bit before he muttered "That means...".

"It means my entry fee was what I was." said Yori sadly with a tear that ran down his cheek, Neku was confused once again. Neku urged with a question "So you are that boy in the photo. That means you lost what you looked like?".

"Yes." said Yori with a sad sigh, "What I am wearing now is what I wore on my day of my death. But it is really what I wore that day when I was 12 and a half that year and day.". Neku had good feeling of what he meant but not really much. Yori looked at him and stated dryly "I'm really 17 and a half.". (I hope you understand what I am trying to say).

"So that means you're smart cause you're older than me?" asked Neku curiously as Yori responded with a nod, Neku nodded to himself as he understood a little more. Yori nodded and spoke sadly "I'm sorry I kept this from you. Do you forgive me?".

Neku hesitated a moment before he replied in a cool tone "Yes... This must have been hard for you to tell me this...", Neku ran on of his hands over his spiky bright orange hair before he handed back the phone after he turned it off.

What Yori said made Neku think about his odd memory loss, something about it was not normal to him. It made him think of Yukiko too, did she lose her memories too?

"What I did to Sammy..." said Yori crestfallen while he looked at his phone's photo in his hands, "Was very wrong... Wasn't it?". Yori sighed sadly and looked at Neku for a reply, Neku nodded while he put his headphones back on.

"Maybe you should apologize to Bruce and Sammy." suggested Neku cooly hoping that Yori could fix up what he did wrong, Neku saw Yori nod slowly with a grim expression. He watched as Yori get up suddenly and speak not even bothering to look at Neku "I'll be back. I guess I should do the right thing.".

Neku watched as Yori ran off in a direction in a rush, Neku stayed sitting on the bench not to go after him. Knowing this was for Yori to do himself he turned to make his legs go on the bench, he lay on the bench and closed his eyes.

...

Later his phone vibrated and Neku jerked awake startled, he yanked his phone out of his shorts pocket and looked at the message **'****Go to the Scramble Crossing to see your Ranks. If you avoid coming or lose your partner; you will face erasture by the 'Reapers.'**.

Neku looked around in a panic, he was frightened that Yori would not come and he would be erased. But he saw Yori running to where he lay on the bench, Yori sputtered franticly "Neku! We need to get to the Scramble Crossing now!".

Neku muttered sleepily "Did you fix up your mistake?", he was suddenly pushed off the bench by Yori who was in rage. Yori nodded "Yeah. Bruce did punch me in the gut three times but he forgave me after he gloated to himself. Sammy forgave me too, but did not hit me.".

"Good..." yawned Neku as he got up, he looked at Yori and murmured "Let's go...".

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15: Simple Mission Right?:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. Strange how it is chapter 15 and it is week 1, day 5?**

**Week 1: day 5:**

**Chapter 15: Simple Mission Right...?**

Something made Yukiko wake up suddenly, it was not Darla, it was just a weird feeling she had about something. Yuki awoke to find once again Darla was not with her, she guessed that Darla was talking to that young male 'Reaper again so she got up slowly.

Not surprised to be in the Scramble Crossing once again she saw that it was around the time of noon, Yukiko looked around for Darla thinking she was close by. But this time it was different.

"Stay away from me!" yelled the young 'Reaper wildly as it seemed he was chasing Darla away, he said something else but Yukiko did not hear. She saw Darla whirl past her that was not normal for Yuki to see.

Darla stopped a few paces from her and angrily crossed her arms, her eyes were now narrowed and hardened. Yuki sighed as she walked up to her dopey partner, she looked back at the young 'Reaper who was looking in their direction.

Darla fumed suddenly "I can't believe he would do that!", she muttered other things before Yukiko let her know she was there.

"Who wouldn't want to chase you away." said Yuki in a irritated voice that matched the young 'Reaper's tone for a moment, "You basically creeped him out. Just stop stalking people and maybe they would not do that.".

Darla took a deep breath that looked like she was still angered before she smiled asking happily "Did you sleep well?", Yuki was not impressed with her so she stayed silent. She glared at Darla as she chirped "The mission is not sent out yet. It'll give us some good time to relax.", though Darla was right Yukiko felt her suspicions grow more.

"I hope we don't do any difficult missions today." said Darla in a peppy tone which matched the sparkle in her eyes, "I hate to have either of us erased if we don't finish.". Yukiko looked away from her and snapped "I bet you wanted me erased yesterday.", she crossed her arms hotly.

"Okay let's forget about that." muttered Darla cooly, she devilishly giggled before she extended a hand out to Yukiko "Truce.".

Yukiko made no move to shake hands and snorted rudely as her very dark brown eyes darkened more, what Darla did yesterday was no excuse. Yukiko felt disdain towards her lowly partner. But it could not be helped.

Suddenly she heard Ayumu calmly speaking "Day 5, huh?", Yukiko turned to see the blind short blond haired boy with golden streaks just come up to her. She nodded and replied in a mutter "Im not lovein' it.", she added more quietly "I just want to get away from Darla.".

"Trust her." said Ayumu calmly while his blind pale grey eyes looked in the direction of Darla like he actually saw her "That is all you can do for now. But you don't trust her still.". Yuki sighed when she did not know what he meant.

Kiyomi caught up to him and gave Yuki and Darla a hearty greeting, she looked at Yukiko who looked blankly and absent back at her "The Taboo Noise in the Tispy Tose Hall were hard to beat. They kept on escaping us.".

"You're here still." commented Yukiko while she felt uneasy, "That means you erased them.".

Yuki saw her nod before Yuki spoke more "How many days do we have to go through?", she closed her eyes for a moment feeling self aware of herself for a moment.

"The 7th day is when we fight the Game Master." explained Ayumu suddenly that made Yukiko jerk her eyes open, she looked startled at Ayumu as he explained more "Let's hope we survive until then.". Suddenly they heard another familiar voice "They must want something from us.".

Yuki turned to see the russet haired boy Yori and the boy with spiky bright orange hair Neku walk up to them, she felt uneasy towards Neku again but she forced herself to not to. That feeling still lingered in her.

"I have a feeling that we are not going to win this game so easily." added Neku in a cool tone, his blue gray eyes looked determined as he spoke more "Who ever this 'Game Master' is must be very clever. He or she must be playing with us now.".

Kiyomi looked at Neku and Yori fondly as she asked anxiously "Did you two think of that yourselves?", she swept her long brown hair aside from her left shoulder as she remarked warmly "That sounds very reasonable to me.".

"Me too." piped up Darla excited and happily, as Darla ranted enthusiastically Yukiko face-palmed herself with a sigh "You two must be very smart.".

Yukiko glared at Darla and thought angrily **'At least they are smarter than you!'**, Yuki felt no remorse to her as she muttered quietly "You could not even screw in a light bulb if it was half screwed in.".

"Should we be more wary of the Composer?" asked Ayumu suddenly while his sightless eyes were on Neku, Neku turned to him with surprise in his eyes as Ayumu added "He is the one who overlooks what every players and what every 'Reapers does.".

Yori straightened his glasses before he breathed "What can we do about him or her?", Yori flickered his eyes at everyone before he spoke slowly "We cannot do anything against him or her.".

Yuki took a deep breath before she asked quietly "What about the Producer?", she withdrew from talking when Yori looked at her startled since she never talked to him directly before. She felt self conscious when everyone looked at her.

"I'm guessing he or she goes with the Composer like that Conductor guy." admitted Yori while Yuki felt like she should not of said anything, Yori said nothing else as Darla corrected him "He. The Producer is a 'he'.".

...

Neku wondered if Darla and Yukiko met the Producer when Darla said he was a 'he', seeing that Yukiko was looking remorse as she said something wrong when she asked a question he wondered if she had a hard time talking to people.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket as well as everyone else's phones, Neku yanked out his phone with a long sigh in which it did not last long. Narrowing his eyes as he saw the message as he read to himself:** 'Go to Spain Hill, you have t-60 minutes to get there or you will face erasure by the 'Reapers.'**.

"Wha-" proclaimed Kiyomi as she scratched her head cluelessly, her green eyes flashed with uncertainty as she said aloud with confusion "What's the gag with this? Our mission is to go to the West Exit Bus Terminal. Not to erase any Noise?".

Darla happily proclaimed while her dark gray eyes were filled with excitement "Yes! No fighting!", she giggled happily clapping her hands as Neku saw Yukiko edge away from her with disbelief in her eyes.

"Wait a minute guys." said Yori cautiously while he nervously shivered a bit, his voice went dry as he spoke nervously "Sounds too good to be true. There must be a catch to this like commercials have in them.".

"I guess we can't be too cocky." said Kiyomi sadly as Ayumu nodded who was beside Yukiko who still was edging away from the group, Kiyomi looked at Ayumu who replied "That is for the best for now. I can't imagine any of us getting erased if we don't become cocky-".

Darla interrupted while she still chattered like a sparrow "What's wrong with being cocky? This is our first easy mission.", she chuckled a bit as she added "Not like on day 3 though...". Neku felt that Darla was missing the point, he saw Yukiko a bit away from the group so he called "Where are you going?".

Yuki stopped moving away and looked at him blankly without responding, she had this innocent look in her eyes that made him feel like they were excluding her.

Neku looked away from her and looked at Darla who was arguing with Yori whether or not to be wary of this, he asked Darla loudly "Which district are you going to?". Darla stopped arguing with Yori and turned to look at him "Udagawa.", she looked at her partner as she added dryly "And I don't know where it is. Yuki wouldn't know either.".

"And why is it you know she does not know where it is?" asked Neku suddenly curious, he looked at Yukiko who looked ready to recoil from the group entirely. She looked at Darla with a glare in her dark eyes.

Darla giggled devilishly as she willingly stated happily "She does not remember anything from when she was alive.", Darla giggled without a care.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Yukiko suddenly enraged, she crossed her arms as her eyes hardened in a dreadful glare. Everyone seemed to cringe at her anger (except Ayumu), they did not even notice the pain from the timer being activated.

"Thats awful." stated Yori in a sympathetic voice, he looked at Neku who shrugged in response. Neku looked at Yuki who just looked at the ground with a blank expression once again which he knew she must of been feeling remorse, he sighed and suggested in a friendly way "I can show you how to get there. I know the city well, since I was born and raised in Shibuya.".

"Yes Neku." pleaded Darla in a joyous mood, she looked at Yuki who kept on not trying to give eye contact to anyone "Yuki and I would appreciate it.".

...

**'She has no right to tell anyone what I would feel.' **fumed Yukiko in her thoughts as Darla once again told someone how she felt, she did not appreciate Darla's help at all. She could not argue now since everyone knew a weakness she had.

She felt that Ayumu was watching her, his sightless gaze seemed to sear into like he saw her.

"Okay lets go." said Darla happily while her dark gray eyes seemed to glint a little, Darla looked at her from the corner of her eyes and added "Right Yuki?. Yukiko felt angry in herself and just forced a nod, she hated how Darla made decisions for her.

Yori looked at Neku who spoke "Let's go then,", "If we can finish our missions quickly then we can discuss about what we know about the game later.". To Yukiko, Neku seemed kind and confident. She felt that it was nice of him to help.

All of them parted ways and Neku led them in the direction of the Center Street Entrance, he had a brisk pace while Yukiko followed slowly. As they started to pass through into Center Street Entrance Neku seemed to crash into something, he stepped back in shock "Not again.".

"Think it would be easy." muttered a deep sounding 'Reaper in a red hoodie who just came up to them to bar the way, the 'Reaper crossed his arms as he sternly muttered more "I think the Game Master is going soft if you don't know where a wall could be anywhere in each district.".

Yukiko glared at the 'Reaper in anger, it was not the 'Reaper that Darla normally talked to. She saw Darla waltz up to the 'Reaper with a grin, she asked sweetly "How do we pass Mr.'Reaper?". The 'Reaper let out a snort and growled "Why should I tell you? You're a dopey player.".

...

Neku grew tired of this 'Reaper's attitude quickly, he felt that this 'Reaper was not gonna be a pushover to be without a doubt. He looked at Yori who echoed his expression, they both were annoyed with this 'Reaper. Neku watched with scorn as the 'Reaper walked away to talk to another 'Reaper.

"This was the quickest way wasn't it?" wailed Darla with disbelief as she watched the 'Reaper walk away, Neku felt that they should not waste time with another 'Reaper who was guarding another wall which lead to the other way. How could they get to where they had to go.

"No detours." said Yukiko suddenly as she held up a Pin Neku never even saw before, it was white with another skull emblem except this one was black, the emblem looked like a key also. Suddenly they heard a click like a lock of a door was opened, Yukiko looked surprised and gaped.

"The wall is gone." proclaimed Darla happily before she friendly nudged Yukiko, Neku saw Yuki's eyes blaze in anger before the 'Reaper from before came back. He was running towards them with his face red with rage. Neku yelled to everyone "RUN!".

In a second everyone that accompanied Neku ran like there was no tomorrow, Neku ran at a good dash who matched speed with Yukiko. He noticed how she looked scrawny while Neku looked more lanky.

Neku did not look back fearing that if he did he would slow down and get erased. Darla seemed to be in the lead with Neku and Yuki behind her, Yori seemed to be slower because Neku could hear his uneven breathing.

"How did you get that?" asked Neku puffing as he ran, dumbfounded as he was he knew this was a bad idea. Yukiko seemed daunted a bit as she replied in between breaths "I sneaked behind him while you guys weren't looking.", "It looked like it was gonna fall out of his pocket anyway so I stole it.".

"That was a bit extreme ya know." retorted Neku as he veered to the right as he nearly crashed into another player, he swiped his forehead relieved he had not hit the boy.

They soon stopped and stood panting as the 'Reaper gave up on catching them. Only Darla was undaunted by the run.

"Ok next time warn us." retorted Darla in fury which she rarely did when Neku was with her, he saw Darla raising a fist looking ready to punch Yukiko. Neku saw that Yuki stood there absently with a blank expression like she did normally around him and Yori. Neku felt gratitude to her since there might have been no other option at the time.

Yukiko shrugged and just looked away, Neku saw that she put her hand on her chest suddenly in which she clutched a medallion that hung around her neck. It was the same one he returned to her.

Neku still felt there must been some significance of the medallion that meant to her something from when she still lived.

Yori suddenly spoke "Darla needs to talk to me. Stay here.", Neku cocked his head to look at Yori and Darla. He wondered what they wanted to talk about. Neku watched the two walk away and he was left alone with Yukiko.

Neku walked up to Yuki and stared at her as she held her medallion tightly, he blinked a couple of times before he asked trying to act innocent "So... What's that?". Yuki looked up at him looking worried as she let go of it, she hesitated a while until she finally talked "Some sort of medallion I have. I don't know where I got it but it feels very precious to me.".

Neku wanted to look at it again. It looked for some reason like the one the male 'Reaper he met on day 3 had. He asked curiously "Can I look at it?".

Yukiko stared at him like he had grown another head, she once again clutched onto it. Suddenly she held it up for him to look at it while her hands seemed to cling onto it firmly. Neku noticed something he never noticed before, it looked like it was cut into two equal halves of it were differently shaded.

One side was grey while the other was silver. It looked like different metals were melted down to make this delicate work of art.

Yukiko stopped holding it up and let it drop back to where it rested on her chest held by a chain.

Neku wanted to know why Yukiko did not get along with her partner, so he asked polietly "You and Darla don't get along well do you?". Yukiko suddenly had a expression that seemed like she did not want to answer.

"She is too shady." spoke Yuki simply in a low voice which seemed more like a growl, Yukiko crossed her arms and shook her head sharply "She made me fight alone mostly yesterday.".

Neku then saw Darla and Yori appear again, Darla skipped over to Yuki and leaned her arm on Yuki's head "We're almost at AMX. I can't imagine how we could of gotten here without you guys.".

Yukiko shoved Darla away with a leer, she hotly huffed and crossed her arms once again.

Yukiko's slightly spiked pale orange hair with pale golden tinted hair seemed to glow in the sunlight, (I'm changing her hair colour to that instead of very pale golden orange ok. And it's gonna be just slightly spiked not a bit curly.) her dark eyes seemed to harden with dislike.

They headed off again towards AMX while Neku saw that Yukiko was lagging behind, he slowed down to be in pace with her. Neku felt that even though that she dropped the 'I hate you Neku' act, she was acting like something was not right.

...

Yukiko only lagged behind the group a bit because she felt something was following her closely, but she did not see anything when she turned around to look.

Whatever she was feeling was not a good sign, she could not keep her mind off it except if she was right or not to distrust Darla.

**To be continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**


	16. Chapter 16: Ambushed:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. I'm gonna add flash backs and other scenes for the story. Sorry if you waited so long for this, I had writer's block. Chapter 17 may take awhile to write so be patient.**

**Week 1: day 5:**

**Chapter 16: Ambushed:**

They had reached the Tipsy Tose Hall by the time they had 40 minutes left, Neku pointed in the direction of Udagawa steadily and instructed "Keep going that way. You should finish the mission soon if you don't stray.", "Good luck.".

Darla giggled devilishly while Yukiko seemed to look daunted by her partner's behaviour, Neku thought to himself as Yori talked to Darla **'What Yukiko said before... Worries me...'**. Her words echoed in his head **'She's too shady. She made me fight alone mostly yesterday.'**, was Yuki trying to tell him something very important about Darla?

He felt Yori nudge him so his attention was back on his companions, he heard Yuki suddenly say in a very quiet voice "Thank you for helping us.". He saw her suddenly turn away acting like he had insulted her.

Neku scratched his head nearby his prized headphones he guessed was his since it matched his attire, looking at Darla who gave a friendly smile in which he flinched when he saw from the corner of his eye Yuki edging away from her partner like she was infected by a deadly disease.

Yori made a wave gesture while his glasses almost looked ready to fall off, Neku felt that Yori grew fond of Darla despite what Yukiko was trying to warn him about.

Neku let out a long sigh since this would take a long time in his understanding, he spoke sarcastic "I bet we can talk all day guys...". Yuki seemed to take the hint and pinched Darla on her hand.

"I guess we should go." chirped Darla though her words seemed to dwell about something else, Darla flicked her long blue gray hair before she started to march in the direction of Udagawa and Yukiko followed slowly after in unsteady steps.

"Ok so Spain Hill is that way." observed Yori logically since he was older than Neku which made him feel awkward being around him a bit, Yori straightened his glasses.

Neku nodded and he walked over to where they saw another 'Reaper in a red hoodie standing nearby the way to the Spain Hill, he saw how this 'Reaper's hoodie seemed too big because of how the hoodie went down to it's knees. Neku face-palmed himself "Not another 'Reaper.".

Yori sighed and he replied in amusement "It's not called 'the 'Reaper game' for nothing.", he shrugged as the 'Reaper caught sight of them. Neku walked over to the small 'Reaper while Yori followed him in a relaxed pace.

"Hey." said Neku with irritation as he braced himself for whatever the small 'Reaper wanted them to do, the 'Reaper blinked it's eyes as it let out a young girl voice "Wanna pass this wall. Complete the quiz I pass to you.".

"Good a quiz." said Yori with relief, he scratched his nose before he added "I always aced tests, quiz's and exams.". The girl 'Reaper blinked her blue eyes (which Neku and Yori could only see.) as she started "What Noise symbol is this?", she held out a photo of a silver noise symbol in which Neku shivered from shock.

"Taboo Noise." answered Yori immediately, Neku felt that this one was easy since they have been erasing them mostly for the last two days.

The small 'Reaper flinched and let out a retort "Darn it!", she took a deep breath before she asked the next question "In the back streets of Udagawa, what is popular there?".

"I saw a mural by CAT there once." replied Yori who nodded at Neku showing trust, the small 'Reaper retorted the same thing as before and after she asked one last question "Ok. Ok. How many players are left after the last player ranking?".

"12 left out of the 20 yesterday." replied Neku sadly, his blue gray eyes looked at Yori who nodded while the small 'Reaper fumed. She took out a pin that looked like the one Yukiko stole earlier and they heard a click.

Neku sighed now that they could go finish the mission, he looked back at Yori who seemed to be thinking about something. A minute later they went off to the Spain Hill, Neku felt that this was too easy and simple to be any normal mission.

As they strode into Spain Hill Neku checked his timer, it was gone now. But he felt something else was here, he looked at Yori who nodded thinking the same thing. Neku never thought it would be this easy from when the first Noise attacked him on day 1.

Yori walked forward past him slowly before he looked over his shoulder "Did I do the right thing Neku?", Neku stiffened as he seemed to be implying about his girlfriend "Define right?".

Yori sighed before he muttered amused with a smile "Still dense.", he added in a murmur "I can't believe I let Bruce and Sammy stay together in their relationship. But I regret nothing.".

"Whoa, I don't think you're gonna be erased soon Yori." sputtered Neku suddenly while he clenched his fists, "The game is hard, yes... But we must persevere to our limits we have, for our friends and family waiting for us.".

Suddenly Neku saw something behind his partner, he gasped as he saw two small Spider Noise looking ready to strike. He instantly dragged Yori down with him as a electric sphere shot past above them, Neku landed on a knee as Yori growled "They look like day 3's Noise... Grr...".

Neku saw something different about them, he saw instead of having yellow skins they were black while their limbs were electricity that was the hue of silver. Neku flinched as he spoke "Those are not like the ones from day 3...", "They are Taboo Noise!".

Yori crouched a bit as Neku tightened his fists as the two Noise circled them, Neku knew this was a ambush no doubt. The Taboo Noise made high pitched hisses and screeches that hurt his ears, Neku gasped as he noticed they were not sent to a area to fight them yet.

Neku cringed as one of them charged at him before he leapt back, it stumbled a bit and without hesitation it made static form around it like a shield. Neku narrowed his eyes as electricity charged from it's body, Neku yelled while he saw Yori skidding away from the other one "Get back!".

Neku flung himself away as electricity exploded from the first Noise, Neku landed on his face flat on the ground and felt pressure keep him down. Pain suddenly shot through him while he felt his muscles go through a spasm.

* * *

The Conductor widened his eyes as the Game Master spoke dryly while her eyes glinted "Bray, from looking into some of our files I have singled out a individual who poses a threat to the game.", she took a portfolio from under her arm that looked in mint condition and held it out to him. Brayson took the portfolio curiously.

"Was it the individual the same one who made the Taboo Noise appear?" asked Brayson as Rei edged away a bit from him while she bit her lip, Brayson pondered to himself as he watched Rei slip on her jacket which was red velvet. Rei sighed as she looked behind her shoulder and replied "Yes.".

"But also we have a problem." continued Rei as she took out a clipboard and wrote something with furious swipes, she narrowed her brown eyes as she looked up from her clipboard "If we send any 'Reapers to erase it... It's companion will defend the individual, I say the pair would erase them easily.".

Brayson growled as he looked through the portfolio slowly, at once he tensed knowing the outcome. He snapped as his black hair sagged from his shoulders "The companion has nothing to with the individual, but we might need to take the risk of having them both being erased.".

"Does this mean you'll send out a Emergency Call?" asked Rei tilting her head to one side slyly, she flinched as the Conductor shook his head.

"No..." said the Conductor slowly as he slipped the paper he was looking at back into the portfolio, "I want a swift and silent erasure, once that is done will we never speak of this again...".

* * *

Neku ducked as a electric sphere almost hit him, it flew above him and hit a steel beam that was supporting part of a building. Neku lay stunned for only a second before the beam collapsed, a eerie creak was heard before Neku ran out of the way. The spider Noise suddenly stopped moving, Yori had dealt a blow to it already.

Neku and Yori took down the other one a little while ago, these Noise put up a good fight when Neku thought about it.

He felt numb from the battle so much he did not feel the nudge Yori gave him "Good work.", Neku said nothing as he flicked part of his orange spiked hair away from his face.

**'So we were right to be cautious?' **wondered Neku spacing out for a moment as he crossed his arms, Neku blinked as he pondered **'The Game Master must of planned this. I don't know if the others are fine, but we need to stay vigilant...'**.

Yori looked at him curiously and asked as Neku sighed "Do you know how I made Sammy say stuff yesterday?", Neku looked at him blankly with a frown. Yori sighed before he spoke "I imprinted it in her.", Yori shifted his glasses before he spoke "That guy... Beat. Told me about it and the UG...".

* * *

**Two weeks before Week 1:**

Beat looked at the older boy with a frown and his blue eyes darkened, he wished he had not said anything about the 'Reaper game. He had no choice but to confess.

"Ya know..." he replied sternly as his younger sister Rhyme nervously hid behind him while the older boy with long ragged russet hair and glasses keenly looked at them as he listened intently, "You can imprint words into peoples heads in the UG.".

Yori shifted his square glasses before he asked eagerly "Anything you want?", he paused a moment before he suddenly asked confused "UG? Whats the UG?".

Beat groaned annoyed from all the questions the guy asked, he was about to retort when Rhyme answered for him sadly "It's sort of like a parallel Shibuya, except it has some variations to it.". Rhyme's partly concealed blonde hair swayed in a breeze as she chirped "Get it?".

Yori nodded while Beat made a scream of embarrassment.

* * *

**Week 1, day 5:**

Neku nodded while Yori laughed with his eyes filled with amusement "He had the silliest scream I've ever heard.", Neku shrugged before he replied sarcastically "I wish I'd seen it.".

Neku sighed before he looked to where the steel beam had colluapsed, he suddenly saw people running towards it while passing through him. Neku blinked with astonishment as he saw already a crowd of people from the RG looking at the broken beam through loud murmurs.

Neku wondered why people from the RG could see the damaged beam, it made no sense. Yori walked up nearby a RG man then came back, Yori spoke while his voice sounded as confused as Neku "Strange? I thought that RG people don't see anything that the UG does?".

"Maybe something was overlooked by the Composer?" asked Neku unenthusiastic while he noticed a girl who had brown hair and dark amber eyes who held tightly a black cat doll, she seemed to whisper something that caught his ear "Oh Neku... Just stay safe...".

Suddenly she looked in the direction of Neku and Yori, it almost felt like she actually saw them and it made Neku blush shamefully.

* * *

A few minutes after Yukiko and Darla left Neku and Yori...

Yukiko slumped against a lamp post feeling completely drained while she huffed, she looked at Darla angrily as she chirped "That was easy.".

**'No kidding!' **thought Yukiko fuming with rage, she narrowed her eyes taking many quick breaths as her heart beated rapidly. She stayed where she was refusing to move, after they left Yori and Neku they had been ambushed by many Noise. Yuki was forced to fight by herself by Darla again.

They were in Udagawa and so far the timer still went, Yukiko guessed they had to go to a certain place in Udagawa.

"Lets go Yuki!" chirped Darla as Yuki shook her head barely, Yuki crossed her arms as Darla looked at her with a large grin. Yukiko shuttered before she barked "No way! I need a break if there is even a meaning to the word now.", she could not even move a finger and her brown eyes felt like they could close anytime.

Darla sighed as she strolled over to Yukiko, she looked into Yukiko's eyes as she murmured "We only have 30 minutes left...".

Darla flicked her hair away from her face as she remarked "Plus... This is a easy mission.", Yukiko cringed and shook her head defiantly. She snapped as Darla said nothing "You call me fighting every second without your help easy!?".

Darla narrowed her eyes while Yuki huffed as she lashed out her hands at her "You are the worst partner I've ever been with!", Darla gasped in horror and cringed a bit. Yuki expected that it was from fear. But she was wrong when Darla screamed in horror.

"Your hands!" she gasped in horror as she pointed at her gloved hands, Darla covered her mouth while her face looked petrified.

Yuki thought to herself with annoyance **'Yeah... I got hands...'**, she slowly peered at her hands before she stumbled from horror.

She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position while blood roared in her ears, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Upon looking at her hands she peered closer at them while she saw they were transparent, she could see through them to see her leg. She stayed silent while fear overwhelmed her. She screamed with horror "What's happening to my hands?".

"You're fading away!" screamed Darla as she trembled scarcely, Darla said nothing else to Yuki's relief. Yuki felt sick as she looked at her fading hands, she gulped as she stared at it.

Yuki wondered whether or not she should feel scared or annoyed at what was happening, it was nothing like she had known was going to happen. She bit her lip as Darla sputtered "We can't go on while your hand is like this.".

"What! Are you crazy?!" snapped Yuki while she felt less tired now from the break, she quickly got to her feet and faced Darla with glaring eyes "This will not slow me down. I won't let you say I'm weak because my hand is half here and half not.".

"But-" said Darla as she extended a hand to try and pat Yukiko on the shoulder, Yukiko cringed and slapped the hand away while she growled "Knock it off! Will you just leave me alone?".

Without waiting for a reply from her dumb and dopey partner she stomped away with a sigh that sounded more like a hiss.

They walked until they reached what seemed to be the central part of Udagawa, Yuki huffed deeply before Darla stopped walking. Darla looked at her with her dark gray eyes and asked "I think we should rest...".

Yukiko fumed to herself before she felt like something was following them, she turned around while huffing still. For some reason she couldn't see anything but the presence lingered well, she kept looking in the same direction before Darla tapped her hard on the shoulder.

"Somethin' up?" asked Darla while she giggled sheepishly which made Yuki's blood go cold for some reason, Yuki sharply looked at her with a frown and her eyes blank.

Yuki shrugged as she replied "Err... Do you feel like something is following us?", Darla looked at her like she was a Noise ready to eliminate her from the game forever. Darla put her hands on her hips as she shook her head with disbelief.

"I don't understand how you say that something is following us?" said Darla with no interest, suddenly she remarked quietly "I guess that's what happens to people who lose their family ties. You go crazy.".

Yukiko flinched when she said 'family ties', she looked surprised at Darla who giggled devilishly with a amused glint in her eyes. Yuki lunged forward with one leg forward and her right arm flexed with her partly faded gloved right hand clenched.

"I'm not crazy!" yelled Yukiko as she glared at her partner, she thought angrily **'She is the one whose crazy. I just want to have my memories back.'**.

But something felt very wrong to her, she looked at Darla who joked "I guess little kids like you have strong imaginations.". Yukiko lashed out at her with her hands that was still fading, she snapped furiously "I'm not a little kid!".

Darla giggled before she grinned and mumbled "Suit yourself.", she tapped at her palm that had the timer "But we are wasting time here ya know.". Yukiko flinched before she growled "Let's go then idiot.".

Once again they started to travel across Udagawa while Yukiko felt the same stirrings as before, she felt nervous around Darla as they walked. Darla was a few paces ahead while Yukiko trailed back, before she knew it she was clinging onto her strange medallion that felt ever so precious to her.

* * *

Soon after awhile from battling many Noises and traveling they reached what seemed to be the back streets of Udagawa, Yukiko felt a sudden pain in her that was unbearable. She winced a bit as she gasped from pain.

"Hey the timer's gone!" cheerfully remarked Darla in her normal peppy voice, Yukiko stopped wincing and looked at her fading palm where the timer should have been.

**'She's right.' **noted Yukiko as she looked at her partner who beamed back at her, for some reason the icky feeling she had towards her partner vanished into trust.

Yukiko sighed with relief and smiled, she walked a little away from her partner feeling light headed. She noticed what seemed to be a graffiti mural with a black cat on it with star eyes, suddenly she felt at peace.

Absorbed by the way it was made she cast away anything that worried her for a moment and admire it, she held her chin for a moment while she felt as though her eyes sparkled.

To her this graffiti was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen since she entered the 'Reaper game in which was her only memories that she had, she sighed and placed a hand on it. Even though it felt rough and tore at her fading gloves on her fading hand she wanted to relax a bit.

"Yukiko! Watch out!" screamed Darla suddenly as the ground beneath her started to violently quake, Yukiko snapped out of looking at the mural and spun around to face Darla.

The ground rippled as a fissure started to open up from the ground, Yukiko unsteadily swayed as the rippling quakes became stronger. Yukiko felt her heart lurch as something crawled out of the fissure, she took unsteady steps back as a massive spider Noise appeared.

It looked exactly like the one she and Darla fought on day 3 but it was coloured differently, it was jet black with limbs that were silver coloured electricity. It had beady red eyes and it slowly faced Yukiko.

Yuki felt numb and her mind whirled, she only stumbled to the ground while her face was transfixed with horror. She had blood roar in her ears as the spider Noise suddenly charge at her, before she could react it suddenly clasped her with it's fangs.

"Help!" she choked as it started to charge up static, she felt the world slow down and nothing else could be heard but her fast beating heart. She knew this was her end...

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17: True Colours:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. I'd love feedback for the story so I can improve it more please and thank you :) Longest chapter yet.**

**Week 1: day 5:**

**Chapter 17: True colours:**

Yukiko stopped struggling before she saw Darla streak across her vision, despite being in the spider Noise's clasp Darla was in the air. Yuki widened her eyes startled as she realized that Darla had jet black bat wings, just like the ones the Harrier 'Reapers had.

"Enough!" demanded Darla as she hovered in the air with her dark gray eyes blazed, the Noise let out a ear piercing shriek as Yukiko felt electricity start to go through her muscles.

Darla glided toward the Noise while her normal peppy personality was nowhere to be seen in her now, Yukiko gasped as Darla growled "Let... Her... Go... I am the one who created you...".

**'What!' **thought Yukiko with dismay striking her face, she looked at Darla petrified as she thought **'No... She can't be... NO!'**.

Suddenly she felt her muscles go crazy as electricity shot through her body, she made a pitiful gasp. Darla suddenly flew over to the Taboo Noise and yelled circling around as Yukiko's vision grew darker "Don't make me eliminate you.".

Yuki did not know what to think, she felt the pain in her rise and her vision darkened more. The Taboo Noise stopped making screeches and hesitated as though it was thinking, Yukiko stayed limp because of her exhaustion. What else could she do?

Yuki caught Darla's eye for a moment, her blood went cold as she saw something she never saw before in them; cold. Suddenly hope seemed bleak...

She suddenly felt the pressure of the Noise clasping her vanish before she fell through the air towards the ground, she flapped her arms and legs hopelessly. She let out a scream of terror that echoed all around her "Gah!".

"Got you!" pronounced Darla when Yuki felt her waist grasped by Darla while her wings beated rapidly, Yuki felt her heart lurch as she felt uneasy. She looked down at the ground as she realized how high they were, she looked away with fear.

**'Darla...' **thought Yuki sadly as she saw the Taboo Noise disappear into nothing, she closed her eyes **'Why?'**. The air felt oddly tense to her, instead of feeling relieved she felt hollow and had a fierce emotion to know what was going on.

Darla landed softly and let Yuki step away a bit from her unsteadily "Thank goodness you are safe.", Yuki turned her back from Darla and blankly looked at the ground she stood as Darla talked softly "I can't imagine that you were so close to being erased. Let's go back to the Scramble Crossing.".

Yuki did not move. She narrowed her eyes as Darla started to walk back to the way they came, she stayed silent and motionless dareing not to follow at all. She felt bitterness rise in her.

Darla stopped walking from the sound of her and asked confused "Yuki? Are you coming?", Yuki stayed silent as Darla started to go back to her. Yuki muttered bitterly "Don't come any closer...".

Part of her heart felt shattered with hurt. Her partner stopped moving and asked with concern "Are you okay?", Yuki closed her eyes as she left Darla hanging a bit feeling cold towards her.

She quietly mumbled while her voice racked with hurt "Darla...", she felt like the world slowed around her "Why?". The question lingered in her as Darla said nothing.

"Why do you have 'Reaper wings?" asked Yuki as dread filled her, she blankly looked up and turned her head a bit to look at Darla "Why?". Darla looked at her coldly while her glossy wings shimmered, soon Darla gave her anwser "They are mine. I was a 'Reaper...".

"I see..." said Yuki as she half closed her dark eyes feeling hollow, but now that led to another question she wanted to ask "But... What about the battles? How you never even hurt any Noise at all?". Darla narrowed her eyes while she took a step closer to Yuki, Yuki shrank back in turn with unease.

"They can never hurt me." replied Darla devilishly with a grin, she flicked one of her hands before she continued "I was the one who made the Taboo Noise appear. I am a Noise... A Taboo Noise who was once a human.". Yuki gasped while she trembled taking more steps back, she yelled with disbelief "No! It can't be true! No...".

Darla started to walk to her, Yukiko trembled more as she yelped "Keep away from me you monster!". Darla's eyes flashed with shock before they burned into rage. Yukiko had enough of being in this Noise's presence so she hardened her eyes, Yuki let out a scream from the top of her lungs "No! This is all wrong!".

Her mind went fuzzy suddenly and her mouth went dry. She flickered her eyes at Darla in terror slowly backing away, she suddenly flighted past her partner wanting to escape her. She fled while tears fell from her eyes, it made no sense... No, she did not want to understand what her partner said.

**'I can't be with that monster!' **she thought with distress, she did not want to look back at all **'I don't want to be with someone who made the Taboo Noise!'**. She huffed as she slowed down from exhaustion since she sprinted from where she left Darla, she tottered a bit as her vision went blurry **'No... I must escape the lunatic.'**.

"Oh no you don't." snapped Darla as she suddenly came from behind Yukiko's back, Yuki was startled suddenly as Darla swooped at her and dragged her into the air by her shoulders. Suspended in the air as Darla flew dragging her as she yelled "Let go of me! Leave me alone!", she cringed as Darla made bout of laughter.

"I can't do that Yukiko." whispered Darla madly while Yuki struggled in her grasp, Darla soon landed back at the back streets of Udagawa and shoved her down harshly. Yuki shook her head quickly as she lay sprawled on the ground, Darla towered over her while her once friendly eyes looked like ice.

Darla crossed her arms looking down at her as she asked coldly "Who's the idiot now? You... Or me?", Yuki's body shuddered as she narrowed her eyes feeling the unease she felt when she met Darla again.

Yuki shook her head again as she replied coldly "Can't say.", she got up hastily while Darla glared at her. Yuki clenched her fading gloved fists as she thought **'Why is she doing this? There is no way to get away from her I think...'**.

"Don't even think of running." said Darla as she looked at Yuki with a frown, "I need you to help me win. Or, else...". Yuki looked at the ground and shook her head absently, she frowned as she mumbled "Why should I help you win? When you've been deceiving me the whole time?". Darla growled as she slapped Yukiko angrily with a blaze to her eyes "Why!? I have been dead too long!".

"You lied to me!" retorted Yuki as she leapt back as her medallion dangled harshly, Yuki was fed up with the lies, her partner and this game. Yuki breathed hotly while her rage rose in her, she let out a scream before she glared back at her partner "I can't help you! I rather fade away into nothing before I stay with a traitor like you!".

"Then you shall fade." retorted Darla back while her form changed dramatically, her blue gray hair slowly changed into a striking black hue that looked very glossy and became short and very spiky suddenly.

Her dark grey eyes swirled while a haze grew over them, they were replaced by very pale yellow eyes with a catlike pupils that looked hazy and had a little hue of red in them.

When her body shifted Yukiko watched in horror as she saw Darla transform into what seemed to be her true form, Darla's skin became dark grey and replaced with a skeleton-like look. Her feet were now paws of a wolf while her hands had long hooked claws slide out, only her 'Reaper wings stayed.

Darla grinned while her newly grown fangs sparkled as she let out a roar "Fight me!", Yuki gasped quietly as she backed away as Darla laughed coldly. Yuki felt the area changed suddenly as a bright light filled her vision.

Yuki shielded her eyes before the light faded away to reveal they were nowhere near Udagawa, they were on a roof top of one of the buildings in Shibuya while Yuki stood on one side while the one who betrayed her was on the other. Yuki felt her confidence ebb away into fury and confusion.

"You have made the wrong choice Tasha!" yelled the Noise who she once called Darla, her muscles flexed as she lashed out her hand as she used her Sword Lash Pin's ability (chapter 3's Pin). Yuki widened her eyes with shock as she barely dodged it.

She swung her head to glare at the traitor as she yelled "Why are you doing this? WHY!?", she felt her blood veins tense in her while the wind harshly blew at her slightly spiked pale orange hair. She felt hopelessly that she was used like a pawn for the Noise.

"I want revenge!" yelled Darla as she flew over to Yuki with her claws extended out, Yuki crossed her arms up as she shielded against Darla's Noise claws. Yuki grunted effortly as Darla was pushing her back, Yuki locked eyes with the traitor as she forced her back.

Darla was flung back but she flew into the air as she yelled ruthlessly "I want revenge over the game! The Composer, the players and YOU!", she swiped her claws at Yukiko that sent her flying as she growled "You don't know the pain, the fury, and the unfairness I felt this whole time!".

Yuki winced in pain as she opened her dark brown eyes weakly as she tried to get up, Darla sent one of her Striking Shadow Pin (chapter 7's Pin) ability at her that flung her as she let out a yelp. Darla breathed deeply as she snapped "I been in this game 5 times now after my death!".

Darla narrowed her form's eyes as she snapped "I was erased in the first game on day 6. But they made my soul into a Noise!", Yuki felt dazed and barely heard her as Darla walked up to her briskly "But the Composer made one mistake. He made me into a Taboo Noise and let me be a harrier 'Reaper because of it.".

"Why take it on me?!" yelped Yuki as she scurried away from the crazed Taboo Noise clumsily, she spun around and quickly used her Spark Sphere Pin at Darla with several flicks of her fading dark grey gloved hands. Darla lashed her hands at each one destroying them in a matter of seconds.

"You've treated me worse than 'him'!" snapped Darla before she battered at Yukiko madly, Yuki yelped in pain as she tried to block the blows helplessly as Darla ignored her and growled "The Composer made me this! Every time I enter the game I resume my human form.".

Yuki leapt back with a growl feeling hatred towards her partner, she yelped as she attacked Darla with her Midnight Strike Pin ability "What does it have to do with me _Darlene_? What are you trying to do?".

"Like I said. Revenge." replied Darla harshly as she stopped attacking Yuki for a moment, Yuki crouched with her burning gaze set on Darla as she explained coldly "Every time I enter the game to try and go back to my old life, I never am able to do that. My fate seems to be here for eternity by the Composer...".

Yuki did not care at all about Darlene now, she raised her fists and darted over to Darla "I don't care what the Composer did!", she raised her arm in a punch before she almost hit Darla if she did not grab her fading hand.

Darla grinned as she growled as Yuki tensed trying to recoil "Stop moving and yapping. Listen to my words Tasha...", she suddenly punched Yukiko in the gut and Yuki let out a yelp.

Pain filled her and she cried in agony, Darla let go of her hand as she slid onto the ground withering in pain. Yuki coughed as she gasped for air, she shed a tear from her pain and she wanted to fade away from Darla.

"Because I want to make you learn of what happens to those who don't corporate." warned Darla as she giggled devilishly, she looked down at her body coldly as she explained "My life was taken away from me when I took my seat on that plane. I never deserved to be here. After I became a 'Reaper I erased only 5 players only. This is my 6th time in the game, but before that every time I enter the game I get erased.".

Yuki winced in pain as she barely looked at Darla and asked while she coughed in pain "So... You mean... You are on your last life... In the game?", Darla nodded curtly while Yuki noted weakly "You're insane...".

"That's what happens to you if you are more alive than dead here." replied Darla as she kicked Yukiko away, "I've had so many entry fees.".

"The first was to erase my memory from my kin." said Darla as she flew over to Yukiko and kneeled down on one knee, "Number 2 was the talented skills I had, then 3 was my sympathy to others, 4 was my sanity, and 5 was my loyalty... The Composer never gave them back.".

**'And number 6...?' **thought Yukiko confused as she recovered a bit from the punch, she stayed where she was sprawled and silent while her she lost her temper.

Darla walked a little away from where Yuki lay dazed a bit still and she mumbled "I need your help. I'll give you a choice Tasha.", Darla added coldly as Yukiko dragged herself a fair distance away from the Taboo Noise "I think you'll agree to this. We can both get our revenge on the game for bringing us to this forsaken place.".

Yuki dragged herself to her feet despite the pain she had in her that made it almost impossible to move, she looked up at once the person that was once her partner she knew and still hated.

She didn't want anything to do with this monster, she listened more to what Darla had to say "I want to destroy the game completely and everyone in it. So what do you say partner? Want to join me?".

Darla turned around to see Yukiko shake her head that hurt so much, Yuki fumed as she growled "With someone that is a Taboo Noise, a monster? I rather drown in my own blood. I rather jump off this building now. I...". She shook her head sadly as she confessed "I... Trusted you... For a short time but enough to trust you.".

"I could not of gotten this far without your support." continued Yuki as she felt herself fade more from her legs now, she shed a tear as she asked "Can I ask you something before I explain more sappy things?".

"Make it quick!" yelled Darla angrily as she clenched her fists, Yuki nodded before she asked quietly "What was your 6th entry fee?".

Her heart welled up in hate, hurt, and sadness, she never felt this broken up ever since she was in the game. But something made her blood run cold from the look Darla gave her, something told her to run far and away quickly. She cast it away sadly due to her curiosity.

Darla giggled devilishly as she suddenly started to slowly walk up to Yukio with a glint in her Noise eyes that creeped her out, Yuki wondered what was so funny all've a sudden. She shivered a bit even though her thick tri-coloured vest kept her warm mostly.

As Darla stopped a few steps away from her Darla asked slyly "Yuki. Do you know how you and Neku died?", Yuki made a puzzled expression due to the question that was not very important at the time.

"Yeah, I guess so from hearing from Shiki." replied Yuki confused as she tensed from Darla's glare she had, Yuki tilted her head to one side distracted for a moment. She thought to herself feeling her uneasiness growing every moment she was wasting **'What does this have to do with her entry fee?'**.

Darla smirked as she spoke devilishly "You had been caught in a accident with a garbage thruck right?", Yuki nodded and blinked blankly and hollow as Darla started to walk around her slowly in a circle as she spoke more "Without a driver. Now how many times does that happen? Hmm?".

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with you?" asked Yukiko harshly as she blinked sadly, she looked at the ground and sighed. Why was it so important? Darla stopped pacing around her and chuckled.

"You know Yuki..." said Darla as she flicked part of her Taboo Noise black hair away while she smiled a bit, "You and I are connected by the game so much as partners and...". She hesitated a bit before Yuki felt that there was something bad about Darla she did not want to see.

"The Composer for this game and the games to come did not allow me to be in this game for many reasons." said Darla madly as she looked at Yukiko while her eyes flashed with amusement, "So I made my entry fee... It was you and Neku.".

"WHAT!" Yukiko yelped as she backed away slowly before she stopped confused a bit, she saw Darla laugh with amusement as she pronounced.

"Your death was no accident." said Darla as she glided to Yukiko, "I was the one who made the truck kill you.". Yukiko gasped with terror and fell to the ground on her knees as she let out a scream "NO!".

* * *

**Week 0, Day 0: Day of Neku's and Yukiko's death:**

Darla had finally got to the RG and appeared as her human form, she was in the Scramble Crossing in the crowds of people who were listening and watching the Conductor do his part of getting the local RG citizens to not fear the 'Reaper Game as smooth as they planned.

Darla made a sigh of relief being back for only a little time before the Composer or Conductor knew what she was planning, but she had limited time now. She thought to herself **'Part one of the plan done. Part 2 now is session.'**.

She chosen to make her entry fee illegal and fun to do, she wanted to find the last two special players they needed to start the game.

She looked around a bit before she saw a man get out a truck, a garbage truck that was nearby her. She had no interest in it until she saw two teens that had not crossed the road all the way.

She over heard them talking, the boy spoke "It dropped from your pouch!".

He had orange spiky hair and blue gray eyes that blazed with fury to the girl who had also had orange hair but paler and only slightly spiky, she sneered before she retorted "Why should I answer your unruly questions? You only bloody care about your fuck'n life!".

Darla was amazed by the girl's rage and smirked, she noticed how well positioned the truck was that was in their direction. She walked casually over like a normal citizen before she climbed into the truck.

She turned the keys and found a brick on the seat next to the driver's seat and put it on the gas pedal, as she slipped out of the truck she accidentally hit the horn of the driving wheel.

A loud blood curdling horn filled the air and Darla suddenly felt herself get pulled back into the UG, she appeared back into her Taboo Noise form in the UG Scramble Crossing and watched as the truck hit the innocent teens. She watched with pleasure as their precious lives drifted away.

* * *

**Week 1, day 5:**

"You killed me!?" asked Yukiko coldly and quietly as her mind whirled endlessly with negative thoughts, she hardened her gaze and red haze filled her vision.

Darla laughed loudly with her back turned to Yukiko, as Yukiko slowly got to her feet broken and shattered she looked at her killer with a frown. She saw that her killer's Pins were exposed on her back not near the wings she had.

"So are you gonna join with me?" asked Darla as she turned to look at Yukiko, Yukiko had already pasted by her while she was distracted and replied coldly "Nope!".

Darla seemed to fume with rage and started raised her hand up in the air to prepare a attack "Then you will fade.", she lashed her hand for the Sword Lash Pin's ability. Yukiko shielded herself to brace herself for the attack, nothing hit her.

"What!?" Darla shrieked as she started to pat her hands on her back anxiously while Yukiko watched her, with a smirk... Darla soon stopped before she snapped as Yukiko held up her three Pins "You stole them! That was a dirty trick!".

"Yes..." replied Yukiko as she glared at Darla who fumed with rage as she glided over to her ready to strike her with her claws, Yukiko sidestepped quickly without a care. She started to speak ruthlessly "You betrayed me. You killed me I cannot forgive you ever or even give you my sympathy if I have it.".

The Taboo Noise did a U-turn and flew at her again with utmost rage "I'm not finished yet!", Yukiko looked at her coldly and quickly put on the Pins she swiped before she lashed out her hand like Darla always done.

Darla did not have time to dodge it as it collided with her as she yelped "Still a dirty trick!", Yukiko felt no pity to the monster as it crashed to the ground awkwardly.

She suddenly felt the world go slow and she instantly felt like running at full speed, she ran to Darla who was very slowly getting up before she started to shower her with all her Pin's abilities.

Soon the affect faded sadly for her and she huffed from exhaustion from the fight she endured the whole time, she walked up slowly to the fallen Taboo Noise. She kneeled down and looked at it coldly.

"You... 'He'... You two were so alike..." coughed Darla as she started to fade away, her Taboo Noise form turned back into her human form. Her body looked severely battered, and her once straight hair was now so messy. Her dark gray eyes looked dull.

Yukiko looked at her confused and asked "Huh? Who?", she coldly glared at her partner as she said nothing. Weary now, she almost toppled over as she asked boldly "Who was 'he'?".

Darla giggled devilishly and she suddenly faded completely, Yukiko leaned forward and tapped the ground where Darla had just faded. With rage and agony she screamed on the top of her lungs "Who was 'he'?".

She was then transported back to where she was in the Udagawa back streets, she pounded her fists into the ground as she screamed "NO! WHY?".

Yuki struggled to get up, she had the red haze in her vision gone and she felt disturbed. Instead of feeling relieved she felt hollow and sad.

Suddenly she felt very dizzy and collapsed from exhaustion, the last thing she saw was a timer on her palm for 7 minutes...

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18: Below Neutral:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers, TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. I'd love feedback for the story so I can improve it more please and thank you :) **

**Week 1, day 6:**

**Chapter 18: Below neutral:**

Neku awoke to the sunlight that shined into his eyes, he groaned as he slowly got up and stretched his arms as he let out a long yawn. Everything seemed normal to him except the events that he saw yesterday.

Once they had gotten back to the Scramble Crossing (Neku and Yori), they found that the screen that normally shown their ranks had a video showing Yukiko and Darla fighting each other.

Neku never expected to see this, but it played the whole time they were there until the last part shown Yukiko unconscious in the back streets of Udagawa. Neku remembered this too clearly.

Something made him feel scared and anxious to know what happened after the video cut off, nothing was confirmed about the event after that.

"Neku..." said Yori shaking his head sadly as he joined Neku who just got to his feet, Yori hung his head and he spoke sadly "We should have gone after them when we finished our mission. Dude, I'm sorry.". Neku looked at his partner and shook his head, he murmured softly "It was not our fault, or yours...".

Yori seemed very crestfallen now as he did not even sleek down his ragged russet hair, Neku felt tension in the air as clear as the sky. He noticed the 6 other players huddled together in pairs of two, they looked around anxiously as though they thought any other pacts could harm them.

Neku shook his head and murmured "Everyone is very tense. They might not make it today if they act like this.", Yori seemed to grunt with agreement while he straightened his round glasses that looked ready to fall off. Neku felt they could not dwell on this forever before he asked confused looking around "Hey? Wheres Kiyomi and Ayumu?".

"Hmm?" Yori said as he looked around confused, he blinked as he choked sadly "Did they get erased?". Yori sighed as he crossed his arms, Neku could tell he really liked the friends they made with Darla, Yukiko, Kiyomi, and Ayumu.

Neku patted his partner's shoulder before he felt his phone vibrate harshly, Neku sighed as he took it out when some pacts looked in their direction nervously. Neku was never this annoyed before since he was alive, but he felt that due to his memory loss that he had a time before that annoyed him more.

He read aloud the message as Yori looked at his mint condition phone "Make negative Psychs the most popular Pins.", Neku narrowed his eyes in confusion as he read the rest "You have T- 60 minutes to complete this. Fail to do so players you'll face erasure by the 'Reapers.".

Yori held his chin shaking his head and sighed "What's up with this mission?", Neku turned a bit as he groaned as he face-palmed his forehead. He thought Yori knew what the mission wanted them to do.

He took off his headphones and placed them around the back of his neck, the timer suddenly imprinted his palm as the pain came as well. Neku gasped in pain letting out a shiver through his spine.

He placed his hand on his right side of his chest that had his Pins equipped to, he slowly took his Flame Pin off and looked at it. He blinked as he heard Yori speak "Negitive Psychs...".

Yori suddenly snapped his fingers and exclaimed "Magnets!", Neku faced his partner as a car from the RG passed by them. The light in Yori's eyes told him something that involved the mission connected in his mind.

Yori's pale blue eyes flickered at him as he exclaimed "Magnets Neku! Magnets!", Neku looked at him with annoyance due to the fact that Yori sounded like a magnet fanatic. He put his Flame Pin back on.

Neku crossed his arms and asked "What about magnets?", Neku shook his head while his MP3 player swung around in the directions he moved.

Yori let out a huff of hot air before he explained ecclesiastically "You know. Magnets have two sides to them, right?", Neku rolled his eyes and retorted "I've seen a magnet before. Don't act like I don't know what they look like at all!".

Yori let out a groan before he explained more in a calmer tone while he smoothed his thin vest that looked crumpled "Sorry. Anyway, magnets have both sides that are a negative and a positive.".

**'Oh good grief!' **thought Neku with frustration as he crossed his scrawny arms, he snorted as he thought more **'I rather fight the Game Master than learning about magnets.'**. Neku shook his head as Yori spoke more from the part Neku missed "So maybe our Pins have positive and negative effects.".

Neku blinked with a idea in his head now, he never even thought about it like that. Maybe the Pins could be the things for the mission?

"So we just use Pins that seem negative?" asked Neku as he interrupted his partner as he drifted off into another topic, Yori stopped talking about magnitude and mass before he nodded curtly.

"Like I was saying." growled Yori rudely as he straightened his glasses, "Magnets on the positive side are direct when they get stuck to a negative object. While negative magnets do the same but if something negative comes in contact it jolts away-".

Neku face-palmed himself as he snapped while glaring at the older boy "And the conclusion of the great convention of magnets and Pins is?", Yori glared at him for a moment before he replied "Our Pins could be negative or positive.".

"Thank you..." growled Neku finally relieved that they could go on now, he looked at his timer that was in bright blood red imprint. He let out a small cry of anguish "No!", he shook his head when Yori looked at him confused as he cried "We spent 5 minutes in your fantasize of magnets!".

Yori grew silent as Neku snapped at him angrily "We wasted our time! When you could have just made a short summery of magnets and Pins.", Yori looked at him with narrow eyes with a rude snort.

"Let's just forget this happened Neku." said Yori while Neku knew how irritated he sounded as him, Neku nodded while he knew that Yori would just bring it up again like the smart and sometimes annoying guy he was.

Neku looked at his partner when he took out and clutched his Player Pin they had not used for quite awhile, Neku knew that he was searching for Noise. He took out his own Pin and closed his while he focused energy into it, only a few seconds passed as he felt the air change.

He reopened his blue gray eyes when thoughts flooded into his mind, he heard each one with surprise **'I'm scared.', 'What if those Noise creatures attack us?', 'Those poor players...'**.

Neku felt like he was in a void, the wind did not blow and his own surroundings looked fuzzy and blurred.

He felt as though he was a ghost here as he looked around, he saw nothing but shadows and people. For some reason no Noise could be seen. It was as though he was the only person here.

He suddenly had a tremor in his mind that buzzed and hurt, he gasped in pain as he lost contact of holding the Player Pin. He fell to the ground and winced, he felt the pain ebb slowly away.

"Dude?" asked Yori after he stopped for some reason lowered his hand away from covering his forehead, Neku blinked with surprise as Yori asked quietly "I can't find any Noise here. Isn't there at least some?".

Neku's vision became clearer and the noises around him that confused him a bit softened, he shook his head before he looked back at Yori. He mumbled as he got back to his feet unsteadily "I guess we need to check other districts.".

Yori nodded before he absently closed his eyes, Neku had a bad feeling about how to finish the mission.

* * *

Yukiko opened her very dark brown eyes weakly, she felt so tired so she closed them. She felt confused where she was for the moment. Nothing seemed bright and hopeful, only she felt like everything was dull and dread filled everything instead.

She felt like she had just fought off all the Noise that 'Reapers could make, but the thought made her feel like she ate something bitter. Darla... Her former... No, the traitor...

The world went wrong, everything and everyone went wrong. In fact the game she was in was wrong. She, was wrong...

Suddenly she shot open her eyes with terror, she had no partner now. The 'Reapers would be searching for her. She thought to herself **'Am I erased yet? I feel like I'm not** but...', she shook her head that felt so heavy **'Maybe this is what being erased is like?'**.

Before she thought that she did no wrong. But maybe she was wrong, just a weakling.

Suddenly a familiar accented voice filled her hearing "You feel betrayed and lost now.", she widened her eyes with recognition as she turned her head quickly to look at Ayumu. Suddenly tears welled in her eyes as she exclaimed overjoyed "Ayumu!".

Ayumu's blind pale grey blinked as he walked up to her while his yin-yang pendant bounced to and fro on his chest, he sat down beside her still blinking as he sighed.

"It's good to see you." said Yuki still joyful of him being here, her slightly pale orange hair ruffled in the wind while her precious medallion moved a bit as well. She did not know why she was so happy. Ayumu looked at her as though he could see her, it still puzzled her how he knew how she felt at all times.

Ayumu nodded silently before he spoke quietly "I feel the same way.", he took a deep breath before he spoke more "You're safe for now.".

Yuki nodded before she mumbled with frustration "I cannot believe that she...", she hesitated with fury towards her former partner. Ayumu shifted a bit before he finished her sentence "Tried to hurt and erase you.", she bit her lip bitterly.

"Why did you erase her Yukiko?" asked Ayumu suddenly that made her flinch from surprise, she fell silent as she thought over the events from the last day. The passion she had when she confronted Darla in the battle, the thought never occurred to her when she erased her partner.

She hid her head as she hugged her legs sadly as she replied in a hollowed tone "I felt betrayed. And used...", she let out a tear as she added "She killed me...".

Ayumu did not say anything as he listened, once she finished speaking he asked "Was it right to do that? Was that the thing you really wanted to do?". She looked up and absently hung her head, she replied "I'm not sure about anything now. I feel the world betrayed me...".

Suddenly she relizied that Kiyomi was nowhere to be seen, she looked around with confusion while something felt very wrong. The air stilled and she asked curiously "Wheres Kiyomi?". She wished she did not ask the question as Ayumu replied.

"She was erased..." Ayumu closed his blind eyes while Yukiko widened her eyes in horror, she felt blood roar in her ears as she trembled in horror.

**To be continued...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	19. Chapter 19: What Our Pacts Know:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, day 6:**

**Chapter 19: What Our Pacts Know:**

Yukiko found that her heart was beating hard and sweat formed on the sides of her forehead, was it from the shock of hearing that Kiyomi was erased or was it that Ayumu did not seem to care from his blank expression. Yuki felt heartbroken for a moment for Ayumu.

"She made a fool of herself for what she had done." Ayumu spoke calmly as he looked into her eyes, Yuki did not know what he meant when he added "You are upset by this? Something new…". Yuki made small quick huffs of air, she numbly drew a deep breath as she asked "How did she, get erased?".

The surroundings to Yuki seemed very familiar; echoes of people came nearby and loud noises as well, the sky above was bright and clear allowing her to hear them better. Ayumu sighed as he took in a short steady breath.

He sat straighter as he started to explain in the same weird accented voice, "Apparently she loves being too helpful. We all saw you erase Darla, and saw you collapse afterwards.", he closed his blind eyes as he continued without anymore hesitation "You were fresh meat for any 'Reaper who was close by to erase you. Kiyomi did not want them to do so…".

Yuki rolled her eyes and growled in a low voice "Can't see why she did.", Yuki never understood why Kiyomi always acted the way she was "I can defend myself without any help.". Ayumu blinked as he nodded "You can't defend yourself when you are unconscious, can you?".

Yuki scowled as Ayumu kept on talking "She took me to save you. But when we got to where you were, the Game master, Composer and two 'Reapers were there.", he then paused as Yuki blurted with fury.

"The Composer and Game master?!" she had already stood up and clenched her fists, Ayumu looked up at her a little as he grunted which she guessed was yes.

Ayumu stood up beside her as he continued "I couldn't sense what they were doing there.", something felt odd when Yuki heard him say 'sense' "Kiyomi seemed to stop them before they had gotten rid of you, but not long.".

Yuki crossed her skinny arms as she asked dumbfound the way Ayumu said it "What do you mean by 'sense'?", Ayumu mumbled something as she leered at him crossly. She did not understand Ayumu much, but the thing she knew was Ayumu was hiding something from her, she held her gaze with his blind gaze (even though he couldn't see her).

Ayumu suddenly made a short lived weak giggle for the first time; he stopped while his yin-yang pendant waved in the direction he shifted a bit. Without a word moving from his lips Yuki heard him say "I'm psychic Yuki.".

She widened her eyes with a shudder that spread through her like wildfire; she looked at him with awe as he nodded. Ayumu spoke again but this time not psychically "I never told Kiyomi that, never will now.", Yuki felt weird suddenly about how he was psychic this whole time.

"I knew you would be shocked." said Ayumu before he put his hand on her small shoulder, Yuki could not believe what he was telling her; she retorted "Why are you telling me this?".

Ayumu did not flinch when Yuki cringed as he spoke "Just… Listen, okay?", he shut his eyes after Yuki saw his eyes flashed a moment instead of the same blank look "Kiyomi was so determined when she questioned the Composer and Game Master. They did not seem to care what happened to you, or any player.".

Yuki pushed his hand off her shoulder, what was he playing at?

"But the Composer decided to let you stay in the game as a player still…" explained Ayumu calmly as he stood motionlessly by her, his voice faltered a bit as he dryly added "The Game master challenged us to defeat her first… Seemed easy and simple…".

Yuki narrowed her eyes while her pale orange hair seemed to droop down a little, something was bothering Ayumu.

Ayumu looked at her with his eyes open once more; the ground around Yuki seemed to shift a bit for her; Ayumu spoke more as he walked a little away from her "We accepted the challenge, but Kiyomi could not make any blows to her. Before I knew it, her presence faded away like the wind.".

Yuki's throat felt dry and useless as she remarked "I guess she was not skilled enough to survive.", those words seemed bitter in her mouth as she closed her eyes "I-I hope she fares well now.".

"She was a fool." noted Ayumu as he ignored what she said, Ayumu looked at her calmly as he added "After that the Composer said now you are my partner. That is why I told you this.".

Yuki stiffly in disdain walked up to Ayumu, he cocked his head a bit to look at her. Yukiko hung her head and demanded "And you are okay with this?", Ayumu blankly nodded.

"I don't mind at all, and you don't also." said Ayumu as he while Yukiko rolled her eyes a bit with annoyance, "We only have one day left until we face the Game Master. We are not safe until we finish our mission.".

"Fine! Let's go." she hissed as she followed Ayumu, her heart thudded hard and she wondered why he wanted to talk so long. Ayumu and Yukiko got out of the place they were to find they were in the Scramble Crossing the whole time.

* * *

"How do we know which Pins we could use to finish the mission?" asked Neku with irritation as Yori briskly walked ahead of him, they had been searching in a few districts for Noise and only battled a few.

Neku had his arms crossed and his blue gray eyes were half closed, he knew how hopeless it was to wander in districts without a good plan for the mission.

"Neku, just use ones from afar." explained Yori as he stopped walking with a swift turn to face Neku, people passed through them like they were not there. Neku checked the timer on his palm once again: **0:30:15**. Neku grunted in irrigation.

Yori's russet hair glowed in the sunlight while he waited for Neku to say something, Neku didn't say anything else since he did not have anything good to say. Neku rolled his eyes as Yori looked around "I think there are no Noise deliberately.".

They were nearby the Towa Records; Neku knew the mission was hard because there were fewer players now. Neku saw Yori take out his Player Pin again, Neku frowned while he thought **'I hate this game. What are we here for?'**.

He hid his face with his hand as he shook his head; he wondered what would happen when the game was done.

"Heads up dude." announced Yori as he defensively crouched a bit, Neku snapped out of his thoughts and grunted. Blinding light flashed around them like a curtain, Neku could only shut his eyes and wait for battle.

Neku reappeared with Yori gone in the area of battle; the area looked the same except Neku felt energy around him that meant otherwise.

Neku took a step back and crouched as he faced two Noises, one was a grizzly Noise that was a tall blue gray bear on standing like a human would with orange tattoos. And the other was a frog Noise, which was a dark yellow frog with green eyes and purple tattoos for legs.

Neku saw the frog Noise leap towards him; he did a side step to avoid it before he dodged again when it blew bubbles at him. He stumbled and landed on the ground; only for a second he was stunned before he rolled away when the grizzly Noise slashed down with its powerful claw.

He quickly got up and forced himself to use his energy into his Pyrokenesis Pin, he leapt back away from the grizzly Noise as it tried to attack him.

His palms felt warm as reddish orange flames formed as he showered the grizzly Noise in flames, it growled as it got hit.

Suddenly the frog Noise pushed him down when it hit him in the chest, he grunted in pain.

Neku hissed when he had just gotten back up the frog Noise once again pushed him down "Come on!", he shot some leftover fireballs at the Noise before he dodged the grizzly Noise.

Neku knew he had no other long range Pins other then the Pyrokeneisis Pin; he watched the slow grizzly Noise walk towards him while the swift frog Noise hopped.

Something appeared in front of him before it was absorbed into him, he felt stronger suddenly as energy passed through him like water. With that he grasped his headphones as he heard it loudly play music (Sonic boombeat).

The Noise winced in pain, as the music seemed to hurt them hard; Neku smirked as he shot his fireballs at the Noise again.

Pretty soon it subsided and Neku was forced to fight them with his Pin's ability again, Neku felt the presence of Yori pass by him in a bleak image.

Neku had to dodge more when the frog Noise recovered, he had to move his body in many ways to dodge.

When the frog Noise was defeated the grizzly Noise took more hits before it vanished into light particles, Neku watched as the particles disappeared before the blinding light came again.

Soon Neku found himself beside Yori again, Yori smiled as he pushed his glasses back "Good job.". Yori looked at him when he talked "I guess battling Noise is easier now that the Taboo Noise are gone.".

Neku forced a curt nod as he replied "I guess…", Neku sighed as he wondered how long it would take to finish the mission. He looked at Yori faintly as he asked "Yori. Any other Noise?".

"Nope." replied Yori instantly as he looked at his timer, "I cannot find any but I'm sure there are more in other districts.".

Neku said nothing as they started to travel back to Cadoi City; Neku felt that there would be no luck there either.

* * *

Yukiko rubbed her palm after the timer appeared on it; she noticed how it had less time. She quickly put back on her large dark gray gloves since her burns, scars and scratches on her hands hurt. The timer was imprinted in red: **00:29:50**.

She was glad her hands were not fading away anymore, now they looked normal. Suddenly she remembered Darla, she made her battle almost the whole time yesterday. She bitterly dwelled on the thought.

"She's gone now." said Ayumu as he turned around to face her, she cringed when Ayumu said that. Furiously she retorted "Stop doing that!", she made a huff of hot air as Ayumu closed his eyes.

She hated how Ayumu kept on reading her thoughts, what right did he have to do that?

"I can't when I was born with these powers." replied Ayumu as his pale gray eyes flickered when he looked at her, "All of my kin have been born psychic, blind, both or not at all. I sense you, that's how I know where I'm going.".

Yukiko cast away her anger and looked at Ayumu curiously, she guessed it was not his fault. But Yuki knew Darla was not gone, when being with her as partners scarred her memories for life.

Suddenly she was forced forward when someone pushed her, she stumbled a bit in a totter before she recovered a bit.

She turned around angrily to see who it was, but it was not Ayumu.

Instead a boy that looked her age was facing her with another girl also beside him, the boy had blonde hair and green eyes while the girl had blonde hair also but blue eyes. The boy pointed at her and retorted "Murderer!", the girl added "Snake!".

Yuki instantly glared at them and snapped "What did you call me?", she had no idea what their problems were but she wanted to attack them. She took a step forward before Ayumu blocked her with his arm emotionless.

"You heard us." sneered the boy coldly while the girl snickered in agreement, the boy snickered also before he sneered more "You erased your partner, that makes you a murderer and snake.". Yuki fumed in anger as she gritted her teeth.

"You must be players then." commented Ayumu who seemed more calmer than all of them, he blinked as he asked while holding Yuki back "What are your names?".

The girl this time answered in a equal sneer the boy had "I'm Sora and that's Ryou.", she fluttered her eye lashes as she added "You must be a loser boy if you hangout with that thing.".

She pointed her fingers at Yuki who desperately was trying get passed Ayumu, Yuki did not like these naïve players. Ayumu stared at her blankly as he replied "No. You are acting like you know the whole world.".

Yuki glared at the pair more as she retorted, "What makes you whiny idiots think you two are special?", she saw them glare back at her.

"We play by these rules." replied Ryou as he snickered more with Sora, Ayumu started to tug on her arm roughly in a whisper "Let's go.".

Yuki nodded to her surprise, she followed Ayumu away from Ryou and Sora. She wanted to get away as soon as possible, suddenly Sora sneered after her "I rather not have chosen him for a partner. Another 'Reaper…".

Yuki flinched while she kept going, when they had gone out of sight of Sora and Ryou Yuki asked "You're a 'Reaper too?". Ayumu looked at her and replied "Used to be, you can trust me.".

Yukiko clenched her fists and yelled out "Why is everyone a 'Reaper?!", Ayumu looked at her and blinked.

* * *

Neku dodged a blow by ducking his head from the hawk Noise gust, he gasped with exhaustion as he dropped to the ground again when the other Noise sent an attack at him.

'**How much longer?' **thought Neku as he looked into the eyes of a normal wolf Noise, it had a smoky gray furred body with tattooed legs and tail that was the color of pale gray. It tucked its head down ready to charge.

"C'mon!" shouted Neku as he barely was able to roll away from the Noise, it slid to a stop shortly after passing him and gave another charge in fury. Even though Neku knew this Noise was similar to the Taboo wolf Noise this one was slower.

Neku scrambled to his feet with a little stumble as he was hit into his side by the Noise, he jerked with a yelp.

Without a pause he warmed up his Pyrokenesis Pin in a flash, the warmth filled his hands as he started to send a shower of fire over the couple of Noise. The wolf Noise had no time to recover from thrashing about and the hawk Noise gaped their beaks in a half shrill shriek; only thing left that Neku saw was dust and fire in a storm where the Noise stood.

A huge surge of energy and light filled the area that made Neku shield his eyes from harm, in seconds a blast surrounded him almost lifting him off his feet.

He felt the ground again when the sound of cars and loud chatter from people arose from the streets of Cadoi City again; Neku relaxed his tensed shoulders with a small sigh.

They only found those Noise in the district.

Yori seemed to walk away from him to the sidewalk that was nearby, with shock and instinct Neku ran after him. As he caught up to Yori he had a smile on his face "I think the mission is over.", Neku stopped in a pace of walking and stared at him confused.

Neku's partner pointed at a crowd of people who had some Pins on their clothes, bags and other stuff. Neku was still confused until he peeked at his timer that was no longer there.

"So we're done?" asked Neku crossing his arms briefly, he saw Yori nod before his partner looked down a bit. Neku jerked a little as he heard Yori mutter something "Sixth day…", Neku could struggle to hear a bit.

"Let's go back." said Yori quietly as he went off in the direction of the Shibu Department Store district, Neku scratched his head and just followed.

Neku wondered what would happen tomorrow on the seventh day, for some reason for the last 5 days and now seemed to go faster than he thought. Was it that he had met up with Yori only almost a week ago now?

He looked back at Yori who seemed to walk in sulk and went brisk; his partner did not even look back at him once. Neku dismissed it and went back to thinking.

They kept on in silence in their travel, when they had reached the Shibu Department Store Yori stopped abruptly; he turned to a nearby store that was selling Pins silently. Neku noticed only for a second he looked troubled.

"Before we go back," asked Yori in a whisper that sounded a bit sad, "Can we buy some Pins for tomorrow? Since we need to battle the Game Master…". Neku looked at his partner, it would be good to get some more Pins just incase.

* * *

"Today is day 6 everyone!" annoced the Conductor in the same fasion he always said it with upbeat, his white eyes gleamed while his black hair shined. He wore a shirt over his body today oddly to Yukiko.

Yukiko and Ayumu did not spend a lot of time doing the mission; they had met up with Neku and Yori again though. They had gotten some Pins that Yuki had already equipped now to her large dark gray gloves.

One was black with cloud colored graffiti letters on them from the Wild Boar brand, another was from D + B that was a white Pin with a emblem of geysers of ice rising up, and the last was from the Hip Snake brand that was dark gray with a emblem of a black shadowy hand.

She had given away Darla's Pins to Neku; she did not want to keep them after yesterday's event. Yuki now hated her still.

Brayson kept on talking above on the screens in the Scramble Crossing "No players seemed to be erased today.", he did a chuckle as he spoke more "Today's ranks might show what to expect for tomorrow.".

The Conductor did a little whisk of his hand and he started to announce the ranks enthusiastically "Sora Yunito, rank 3. Ryou Takatera, rank 4.", Yuki glared at Sora who snickered smugly to her partner.

Two other pacts ranks were called before Neku's and Yori's "Yori Maki, Rank 1.", Yori was nearby her when he made a smirk "Neku Sakuraba, rank 2.".

Yuki saw Neku glance at her for a moment; she did not look at him as she quickly looked at the ground blankly. She wished Neku would stop watching her when he made her feel so uneasy to be around him.

Next were her pact's ranks with their images beside each other with their rank numbers, her rank was 12 while Ayumu was 11. She guessed it was because of what happened yesterday.

"I wish you good luck for tomorrow players!" said the Conductor happily with a fake looking smile, his eyes were wide and flashing, "Because tomorrow is day 7. The day you face our Game Master, Rei.".

Yuki had a bad feeling for tomorrow…


	20. Chapter 20: Day 7:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, day 7:**

**Chapter 20: Day 7:**

"This is it! Day 7…" said Yori to Neku, Yukiko and Ayumu who huddled together to discuss today's mission, Neku noticed how edgy Yori looked as he talked. Neku did not know why but he was more focused for the mission they soon will get.

Ayumu told them already he used to be a 'Reaper, Neku did not feel surprised since what Ayumu told them on day 2.

"Today we face Rei, the Game Master." said Ayumu who blinked his blind eyes at Neku, Neku still wondered how he seemed to look like he could see him. Ayumu half closed his blind eyes as he spoke more "I think we should team up for the battle, our strengths divided will not be good.", Yori nodded as well as Neku while Yukiko who hadn't said anything today was looking at the ground blankly.

"Where do we face her?" asked Neku with confusion as he checked his phone incase he missed the mission, Yori shared Neku's confusion and looked at Ayumu expectantly. Ayumu closed his eyes a moment before he shook his head.

Neku looked at Yuki who barely looked up blankly "What do you think?", Yuki looked down again and sighed. She took only a few seconds before she answered quietly "How should I know?".

Neku nodded and blinked slowly while still looking at her, he wondered what would happen to Yukiko after they defeated the Game Master. Would she regain her memories, especially about him…?

* * *

Yuki looked away from Neku with the uneasy feeling stirring in her, she wanted him to stop looking at her for once in her life like she was not even human. Her trust of him never rose, Yuki couldn't trust him if he knew something about her that she did not know.

Neku soon looked at Yori to her own relief when Yori spoke again "We better have our Pins planned out well to use.", Yuki had her Pins equipped to where her whist would be on her gloves. Yori pushed back his glasses as Ayumu spoke "Today 'Reapers are allowed to attack us.", Yori nodded as well as Neku. Yuki said nothing.

Suddenly her phone vibrated as well as the others, she took out her red phone that seemed to be very plain and simple than fancy and pretty. She read to herself since she did not want to talk aloud: **'Today is the last day. Face Rei the Game Master at the West Exit Bus Terminal. You have t-60 minutes. Fail to do so and face erasture by the 'Reapers. They can erase you too.'**.

"I guess she wants a straight out battle?" said aloud Neku in wonder while he pushed his headphone back at the top of his head where he normally had it, Yuki looked at him for only a second as he mumbled more "She must be very naïve and arrogant to want to face us that way.". Yuki nodded and everyone winced when the timers were imprinted on their palms again, she gritted her teeth from the pain.

'**The Game Master wants to fight right away?' **wondered Yukiko puzzled as she looked at her blonde haired pact partner who was blankly looking at his timer, she and Ayumu stayed partners ever since yesterday. Even though he was once a 'Reaper she had a feeling to trust him, she knew he must be different than Darla oddly.

Yuki suddenly felt again she was watched by the young 'Reaper who was nearby them, she had her back turned to him but she felt his dark gaze pressing at her.

"We should travel in a group." suggested Yori as he looked to the direction of the Statue of Hachiko with his hair spiking up a bit, Yuki did not feel that she could put her trust in him yet. She took a deep breath before she remarked aloud "I bet that we'll be here all day guys.", she added sarcastically with a bitter tone as the boys turned their heads to look at her "I guess that we could just let ourselves get erased now since we _love_ to stay and talk like this…".

Her dark eyes blinked as she resumed her blank look again while her neck felt hot in the sunlight, the thing they needed to do was finish the mission quickly and they would finish the game. Ayumu blinked slowly with a small nod, he scratched his head before he mused "That is what the task is, I agree that we wasted enough time now; Rei is waiting for us.".

Yori and Neku glanced at each other without a word spoken before they both nodded curtly, Neku glanced back at her and blinked a couple of times. Yuki narrowed her eyes a bit willing to him silently to stop.

"Okay." spoke Yori as he started to slowly in the direction they had to go while he put his phone away, "We have plenty of time, but let's not waste it.". Neku watched him go for a few moments before he started to trail after him.

"Very subtle." commented Ayumu after Neku was almost out of sight; Yuki blew at one of her spiked hair strands that drooped nearby her face as Ayumu added "I guess everyone has a way to do things.". Yuki dwelled on those words a bit before she replied harshly "And _you_ could have done better?", she saw Ayumu give a little pat to her on the shoulder before she huffed a hot air.

Yukiko narrowed her eyes as Ayumu closed his eyes and murmured "I enjoyed your company this week. It was nice to meet you.", Yuki's throat dried up before Ayumu started to walk in the direction Neku and Yori went. She stayed by herself for a minute before she ran off after him yelling "Come back here!".

* * *

Neku waited a minute as Ayumu walked past him while he saw Yukiko run up to him, Neku saw how her expression looked confused and frustrated. He saw Yuki stop by him taking a few deep breaths, she looked like she sprinted the whole way almost but he was not sure.

"Took you long." noted Neku mildly as Yuki soon stopped gasping for air, she gave him a blank look before she nodded. Yuki eyes flashed as she looked up at him with nervousness, Neku could not tell why she looked at him that day but he guessed it was nothing important.

They passed by the sign that told them they were nearby the Statue of Hachiko, both of them were silent, the only sound was the huge thuds of their footsteps. Neku kept on looking from the corner of his eye on Yukiko, she did not look back at him but ahead where Yori and Ayumu were chatting. Neku blinked.

Soon they had reached the statue that looked like a dog sitting up and gazing in one direction like it was guarding something, Neku turned his head a little to look at it. He felt this place was important to him, maybe someone else…

The feeling stirred inside him strongly, he couldn't ignore it and stopped walking instantly.

He closed his eyes and wondered **'Did something happen to me here before?'**, a gentle breeze fluttered his bangs softly as he reopened them **'Maybe…'**.

"Hurry up Neku!" yelled Yori angrily in the distance in front of him with Ayumu and Yuki beside him, Neku snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. He paused a moment to realize where he was before he yelled back "Coming.".

With a unsteady start he raced forward to catch up with his companions.

* * *

Shiki hugged her homemade cat tightly as she sat with Rhyme and Beat at the usual table at the Wild Kat Café, Sanae was cleaning one of the tables nearby as his afro started to lose it's hair gel from sweat.

She flinched a bit as Beat continued speaking "We could only hope tha' Neku isn't erased by thos' 'Reapers,", Beat hung his head a bit as he added grimly "And defeats the Game Master…". Beat's sister Rhyme blinked her blue eyes sadly as she turned her head at the t.v screen on the wall, it showed Neku and his companions traveling towards the district they had to go to.

"But Beat!" protested Shiki as she hugged Mr. Mew harder as dread filled her heart, she blinked sadly with tears starting to form "What happens when he does defeat the Game Master? That girl will probably get her memory back!".

"What's wrong with her getting her memory back Shiki?" asked Rhyme confused with her eyes shining brightly at the brown haired girl with dark amber eyes, Rhyme pushed back her short blond hair back as she asked more calmly "Everyone should get their memory back if they lose it. Remember how I lost mine?".

Beat looked his sister with sadness, Beat's sister lost her memory in the 'Reaper game by it being a entry fee that was Beat's. Ever since they had been brought back to life Beat never let Rhyme out of his sight, except when he went to school.

Beat patted his sister on the shoulder as he murmured "That was different Rhyme…", he narrowed his eyes as he retorted impulsively "But I agree wit' Shiki. Neku will be skinned aliv' if that girl gets her memory bac'…".

Shiki breathed deeply as she tried to calm herself, Neku was her friend, a very good friend she liked. She could not bear it if he got erased and never see her again, but on the other hand she was afraid of what the girl would do to Neku…

Rhyme blinked a bit with a thoughtful look as she smiled at her brother, she looked at the empty chair beside her where Neku would sit. She frowned a bit with a sigh.

Neku would always listen and suggest things to do or just listen awhile before he put back on his headphones, also Shiki would try to have Neku take them off.

Rhyme giggled a bit as she remembered the reason why Neku kept them: after the week that they came back to life and met at the Statue of Hachiko. Neku took them off but Shiki told him that he looked better with them on because it was what she admired about him.

* * *

As the familiar shape of the Game Master came into view Neku stopped walking with a jerk, everyone else stopped as well including Ayumu. It still surprised him how Ayumu could walk anywhere without bumping into anything when he was blind.

The lanky looking ash gray haired woman turned around, she looked like she was the age of 21.

She had a red velvet jacket that tightly stuck to her body that had a bit like a cape droop down to the level of her feet, a sly smirk slowly formed on her light colored face with a bright sparkle in her brown eyes. She had her hair in a ponytail and had black gloves on her hands.

She giggled a bit still holding onto a clipboard that confused Neku why she had one, she stayed where she was and called out "I thought you four would get here first, simply a obvious observation from all the "Reapers you passed by this week.".

She suddenly wrote something with furious swipes as Neku and his companions moved closer a bit, Neku had a sudden dislike to this woman that almost became a bitter taste on his tongue. Ayumu walked advancing a bit towards the Game Master and spoke "You want to fight. But you are just stalling us.".

Rei giggled and eyed Ayumu with a playful sparkle in her eyes "Clever Ayumu. Bravo.", she did a little clapping before she asked "Did you like my weary sickness Neku and Sasha?".

* * *

Yukiko tensed and glared at Rei with a ill feeling towards her, the name 'Sasha' she had was the name she disliked the most. She couldn't wait to wipe the floor with that Game Master.

Yuki darted forward ahead of Ayumu yelling boldly "Don't call me that!", she stopped abruptly a few meters close to Rei as she clenched her fists "You're no better than-". Rei finished her sentence smugly "Darlene Tyann.".

Yuki winced at her former partner's name as she felt utter indignation in her boil; she narrowed her very dark brown eyes with a cold grunt. Darla was no better than the woman in front of her.

"I thought you wanted to fight?" yelled Yuki furiously as her heartbeats started to quicken and her eyes seeing red haze; Rei wrote down something and nodded ignoring her a bit. She scowled as Ayumu joined her on her right side.

Rei looked at them with a smirk and wrote something down on her clipboard again, Yuki groaned and shook her head when Rei did a jerk.

Suddenly she noticed how Rei was wincing in pain and groaned falling to her knees, she dropped her clipboard as her caped jacket was starting to change shape. Rei was looking at the ground as she gasped as her nails turned into jagged hooked claws.

Yuki watched in horror as she realized that this was the same way Darla turned into a Taboo Noise, her blood turned cold as she watched the transformation more.

Her caped jacket changed into tattooed blood red wings and her arms and legs as well, her short ponytail grew longer like a whip. Suddenly Yukiko felt great power emit from her body as smog slowly draped over her body.

Yuki took many steps back as she remembered how Darla's transformation went, she could not forget the horror of what strength lay in Darla when she transformed. She hoped that Rei was not stronger than Darla was.

Soon Rei looked up and let loose a loud roar that sounded like glass and ice breaking at the same time, Yuki covered her ears as she winced in pain. Fear rose in her, as she knew somehow that Rei was a lot tougher than she looked before.

"You want a fight now weaklings?" rasped Rei as her voice echoed in the area and sounded exactly like the sound of ice and glass breaking again, a loud disturbing laugh came from her echoing everywhere.

Yuki yelped in pain as her ears rang out in pain, she could not bear to let out a gasp.

Her beastly Noise form looked like a cross between a lion and an eagle almost like a griffon but had barely any features of a eagle's beak or feathers. Yuki could only tremble at the Game Master, all her instincts told her to run away.

She saw Neku slowly move towards the Game Master and yelled boldly "Fight us already!", Yuki closed her eyes as tremors in her head started to pound hard.

Rei stopped laughing before she smirked and growled "Alright… Heh.", suddenly she flicked her talon hand and blinding light surrounded them in flashes like a light show.

The only thing in her mind she was thinking right now wanted to defeat and erase the Game Master, just like she had done with Darla in day 5.

Yuki reopened her eyes to find that they were in a different area very odd and different than normal zones they had fought in, it was like they were standing on dark storm clouds high above Shibuya or elsewhere. Yuki could hardly believe that they were real clouds or not, but it felt so firm standing on them.

Yukiko set her eyes on Rei who was advancing on her first; she widened her eyes as she was flung a few meters far. Pain filled her body and she yelped with agony, she twisted her body a bit allowing her to land flatly on her feet.

"Is that all you fools got?" asked Rei as she flew towards her in the same manner as Darla did, Yuki growled a bit as she leapt a few inches back just a second before Rei had flew past the empty space Yukiko was in.

Yuki called out to her in a sneer "Plenty.", she clenched her dark gray gloved fists and felt the energy in her veins start to charge into one of her new pins. She chose to use her dark gray pin with the shadowy hand.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter… To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 21: The Battle of the Storm:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 1, day 7:**

**Chapter 21: The Battle of the Storm:**

Powerful energy around her seemed to absorb into her hands where one of her new Pins were located, she jerked a bit as her own energy from her veins were absorbed as well. It was like the Pin needed a lot of energy from her.

She saw the bleak faded silhouette of Ayumu as he darted towards the GM (Game Master), suddenly nearby the dark clouds below started to move fluently and swiftly as they launched towards the GM. The GM had no time to react as the clouds hit her.

Yukiko saw Ayumu pass by her for a second before she activated her first new Pin, she saw shadowy haze veil over her gloved hands and felt some dark sort of energy there. She clenched her fists and unclenched them, to her surprise a huge shadowy hand that looked ghostlike materialized.

She swung her hand at around in the direction of the GM, with luck her summoned shadowy ghost hand moved in the same way she oscillated. Her shadow hand advanced to the Game Master but moved so sluggishly, she whipped her hand faster a bit infuriated.

'**Be calm Yukiko.' **said the voice of Ayumu in her head as she shook her hand more; she twisted her head to look around to find Ayumu was at her side in a bleak form.

Yukiko suddenly felt like Ayumu patted her shoulder before his presence left her again.

She took a deep breath with a sigh afterwards; she stopped shaking her hand randomly and quickly swung her hand at Rei, who seemed busy at the time fighting with either Neku or Yori at the time.

* * *

Neku dodged a blow from Rei who hovered over him with shrieks that exceedingly hurt and miffed him; he scowled while covering his ears as he dove for cover behind a cloud pillar.

He took quick deep breaths before he darted out of the way when the cloud pillar nearly crushed him from another blow Rei dealt; he swiftly spun around and crouched ready to attack.

'**She's fast.' **thought Neku bitterly as he gritted his teeth when he had to roll out of the way, he landed on one of his knees pausing for a moment **'Why can't I get at least one blow at her? Gah!'**. He rolled away again when Rei tried to hit him with one of her talons.

"Give up?" Rei asked as she slashed her other talon directly at his back, he gasped as he was flung far away with sweat forming on his forehead. His blue gray eyes blazed with anger as he yelled "Never!", he did not have enough time to react to land and crashed.

He lay there stunned, as Rei flew to him with her talons stretched open, he braced himself by shielding himself with his arms. Only a few seconds passed before Neku saw ice form on his arms and hands, as Rei neared him he slashed his newly formed ice lances that encrusted his whole arms and hands in only a moment.

Neku watched as Rei was flung far only to stop mid-air and unleash a hurricane, all around Neku the clouds that served as the ground started to be pulled in by the force nearby.

Neku narrowed his eyes as air was blasted straight into his eyes, for only a second he felt he was ascending with the air tugging at him. He yelped as he noticed the hurricane started to become like a whirlpool, except it was in the sky, not sea "Gah!".

A sudden force shielded him. He widened his eyes in shock as he could only see darkness; he peered closely around until he saw where the source came from. Yukiko was standing nearby; one of her arms was covered in darkness that seemed to be extended out like a shadow.

Neku narrowed his eyes when suddenly Noise started to attack Yuki, her arm turned normal as Neku was dropped. Neku landed harshly and stayed dazed a bit. Neku could only lie there for a minute before he felt the affects of the hurricane again.

'**Not again…' **he thought in his mind with his teeth clenched, he shook his head as hawk Noise surrounded him **'How long can this fight last? I can barely do anything now… But-'**. His thoughts were blocked as Neku smoothly dodged the hawk Noise, they sent out shrill squawks while their bony tabooed wings flapped.

Neku ducked as another hawk Noise tried to attack him, after he found an opening he sprinted away from the Noise. With a swift agile turn he used his Pyrokeneisis pin.

The Noise who just had gotten towards him in flight stopped, with shrill shrieks they were erased. Only for a second he gloated with a short smirk.

He raced away as the hurricane was on his trail he ran, he didn't know where the Game Master was hiding.

* * *

'**These hawk Noise are not weak as the first ones were!' **Yuki pondered as she was knocked back by a gust of wind, she groaned as pain shot through her body like venom. She flicked her hand and lashed it in a jerk as she sent Spark Spheres at her enemies, she felt sweat roll down the side of her face.

'**I hate these stupid Noise!' **Yuki thought as she stood her ground, suddenly she felt a heavy fog surround her as energy entered her veins. With her strength she pushed it with her mind at the Noise, white cloudy fog encircled each of them; they disappeared in it only appearing as shadows.

"Take that!" she yelled as she heard their pitiful shrill shrieks slowly grow quieter, when the mist settled they were gone.

A new energy that she suddenly felt went through her body made her feel warm, she cast it away as it suddenly burst out of her. It reappeared as a green energy and it traveled away from her. She knew where it was going.

Ayumu was in the distance where the green energy was headed, she stopped hesitating as a hurricane from before was coming close. Right nearby she saw the boy; Neku, who was being dragged towards it by it's powerful wind.

"Gimme a break!" she shouted furiously as she used one of her new pins she already used, her whole hand became covered by shadowy darkness. She stretched out her hand to grab Neku with her shadowy hand she made.

She caught him in time, for a second he seemed to look at her. Yuki narrowed her eyes as she struggled to pull him back, the force was overpowering her own.

Suddenly she heard Yori "Look out!", she only responded too late as a couple hawk Noise started to attack with a line of gusts. Her dark eyes widened as she winced in pain when she had no more strength to use her Shadow Grasp Pin, her link to her pin was severed and all of the hawk Noise gusts hit her at the same time.

A sudden ill feeling burned in her as she scowled in a glare, she was knocked down only to be hit back again by another couple of hawk Noise. Yukiko made a irritated sigh that sounded more like a hiss as she slowly got back up.

Fury dwelled in her. She glared around with her gloved hands clenched, up towards the open stormy sky she roared, "Come out and fight you unruly chicken! Flap your wings chicken!".

She couldn't take another minute fighting these Noise, she had to dodge some more gusts the squad of hawk Noise made to erase her.

Something amiss was in the air and she could feel it.

She faced the Noise with her eyes ablaze; she narrowed her eyes as she charged up some Spark Spheres that emitted colors of icy blue and bright yellow. Agilely she spun around giving extra power to her spheres and shot them at each Noise.

'**I hate these Noise!' **once again she thought as she suddenly saw some nearby clouds being pulled into the air, they started to circle around each of the remaining Noise until they were underneath the clouds. With awe the clouds suddenly fell down on them, it crushed them.

She sensed it was Ayumu; he was the closest to her. His pale sightless eyes flickered at her only for a second before he pulled more clouds into the air.

While Ayumu was battling other Noise Yukiko searched the dark sky for Rei, she wondered where she was. It seemed the GM just became hidden just as she stopped fighting her.

A horrid wind from the hurricane was heard from nearby, she turned her head in shock as it started to lift her into the air. As she ascended into the air she helplessly watched the Players she joined up with fight the Noise from below.

Franticly she looked around as her mind whirled, she did not know how to escape the clutch of the hurricane winds. But for some reason when she looked into the heart of it she saw a distinctive figure.

Rei; the GM.

"So that's where you've hidden yourself…" she said in a grim low voice as she narrowed her very dark eyes, "At the heart, of a storm…".

The air became tense in Yukiko's mind. She was exposed where she could be easily erased and fade away…

* * *

Neku snapped his attention to the hurricane as it dreadfully came faster this time, his instincts told him to run so he did. But as he ran he heard a voice coming straight from the hurricane "The GM is in the hurricane!", he turned his head that made him turn around completely.

He saw a bleak image of Yukiko who was being directly pulled into the hurricane; he spun around and kept on running faster to avoid being in the same situation.

Until he reached a safe distance he focused his energy into one of Darla's Pins. It felt strange using them; he felt like he had stolen them even through Yukiko stole them.

Neku's blue gray eyes glowed as he lashed out his hand like a sword, at the moment he finished lashing out a beam of light. It quickly moved like the wind itself.

As Neku saw the beam of light being pulled into the direction of the hurricane he sent energy into the other pin he had not used yet, after a few seconds he shot out a beam of shadow just like the beam of light.

The beam of shadow followed the same path the beam of light did; soon they both colluded at the same time. Instead of destroying each other they merged into a bolt of shadow and light.

They soon went faster until they both hit the hurricane. As they hit it the hurricane and bolt soon destroyed each other making a large explosion, Yukiko dropped from the winds just like Neku due to his mistake.

Neku felt Yori and Ayumu pass him as Noise soon followed, Neku felt exhausted from using both pins so quickly. He huffed and puffed air as he felt limp and ready to topple just like on the 3rd day of the 'Reapers game.

Neku spun around just as he saw the Game Master rise into the sky while in her Taboo form, Neku glared at her as she growled, "You're so clever. That was a test. But this is the real thing.".

Suddenly she started to descend in a dive at Neku who was barely able to breathe, he leapt out of the way weakly only to be hit anyway. He hit the ground that was rather hard even though he was on clouds, he groaned in pain as his unsteady breath quickened.

Neku couldn't get up in time as Rei struck another blow with her talons that raked his back, he gritted his teeth as he tried to get away. Suddenly debris and rocks showered onto Rei.

Neku gasped after wincing in pain as he struggled to look at his partner Yori, Yori seemed to be shielding him as Rei kept on attacking. Neku got up slowly from pain, he winced more as he realized that his shoulders ached the most.

Once Neku was on his feet again he crouched ready to fight.

Rei made a shrill with her taboo form as she started to thrash at them with her talons, as she was about to attack Neku; he shielded himself by crossing his arms while using one of Darla's pins that acted like a shield. Neku heard her talons scrape the encrusted ice on his arms.

After awhile Neku slashed at her with his hands now ice lances, Rei knocked them away with her hair whip and she soared at him to attack. Neku counter attacked with his Feather Bash Pin, he felt light headed as he leapt up in the air to soar for a bit. Neku had his hands encrusted with pale sliver feather shaped shards; when he was above Rei he suddenly dove down to slam his fists into her.

Neku got away from Rei when more Noise came, Neku almost tripped when some frog Noise suddenly were spawned in front of him. Neku narrowed his eyes as he grunted in anger.

* * *

Yukiko gasped for air as she scowled at the Noise; she only saw the GM for a second before she started to attack Neku.

Enraged as she charged up her Midnight Strike Pin she suddenly felt something be absorbed into her body, the same green energy she sent to Ayumu. She felt her exhaustion soon ebb away.

Her palms that were producing a deep purple hued aura soon started to glow brighter, she raised her hands in a certain position as she started to attack the Noise.

Each of her hands swung at the Noise when the other was above, they switched each time as she delivered a blow.

Soon she found that each time she swung, she felt she was growing powerfully by the second. The power she had soon went away leaving her exhausted.

Yuki seemed to have defeated the Noise. Suddenly she heard the GM coming for her from the wind's sound as she flapped her blood red wings, she ducked as the GM passed her before sending out some Spark Spheres.

It hit Rei directly in the back, her wings started to catch on fire. Rei lost control and crashed into the ground, she laid there stunned twitching her burnt wings.

Rei got up slowly, her eyes looked quite dark that Yuki couldn't see them. Yukiko took many steps back, even though she felt scared a bit she stood her ground.

'**What is she doing?!' **thought Yukiko puzzled and angered as Rei took many deep breaths, Yuki felt her medallion swaying a bit oddly. It was like it was being pulled towards something.

Her confusion grew as Rei was hunching over a bit while gazing at her, a low growl came from her "You'll never…", she coughed a bit before she hissed "Defeat me!".

The dark clouds under Yukiko started to shift making her start to stumble; she yelped as the clouds started to encircle her, thus she was trapped.

* * *

Neku heard thunder clap above him as he saw a twister of clouds suddenly appear; he noticed that Yukiko was in the center of it. Neku felt his Mp3 player thump on his chest as the ground started to shake.

Something felt wrong.

Neku noticed how tense the air was as lighting started to strike at the clouds, he leapt away as lighting hit the area of clouds he was standing on. Neku felt wind lash around him while ruffling his spiked bright orange hair, he saw Rei nearby on a cloud pillar.

"What's going on!?" he shouted as more lighting started to strike where he stood, he felt frustrated as he darted from areas of clouds that were destroyed by lightning. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Rei grinning as she was lashing her hand around where Neku was coming from.

Neku felt warmth from his hands when they became ablaze, he clenched his hands as he let forth a huge fireball that was twice his size. Neku swiftly sent out the Striking Shadow Pin's ability before he did the same with the Sword Lash Pin.

Rei who was standing high on the cloud pillar could not move because clearly Neku knew she was petrified, Neku closed his eyes shut tightly as a huge explosion around him came.

Neku felt another blast from the explosion come from where Rei and the cloud pillar was, a agonized scream cut through the air.

Neku stayed where he was standing for a while as his ears rang, he slowly reopened his eyes to find he was no longer in the area before, or the West Exit Bus terminal.

They were back in a place he did not know where they were…

Neku felt dumbfounded as he saw Yori, Ayumu, Yukiko and two other players he did not know there. Neku shook his head incase he was dreaming.

Neku suddenly felt like someone was patting him on the back, it felt warm like someone was saying good job.

"Well done Players." said the guy who always appeared on the t.v. screens all around Shibuya as he started to slowly clap, his glossy slicked long hair with the purple streaks glistened in the sunlight. Even from the t.v. screens Neku hated him.

Neku narrowed his eyes and scowled at him, he held his gaze with Brayson who had the oddest eye color ever. White. Only a pale grey rim where the eye colour should have been, like any normal eyes. It was creeping Neku out a bit.

"You did quite well… Kudos…" said the Conductor grimly instead of his normal crazy happy tone, Brayson had a vest on that looked ragged. It concealed his tattoos that were on his chest.

Brayson looked at each of them with interest. Neku felt angered when he looked at him longer then the rest.

'**Do we come back to life now?' **wondered Neku as Brayson kept on looking at them all strangely, **'Or not?'**.

"What was the point of this stupid game?!" queried Yukiko in a high and furious tone, her very dark brown eyes were blazed as she frowned. The Conductor raised an eyebrow and grimly leered at her.

"Your life." suddenly said a newcomer; he walked up from behind the Conductor with a sly grin. Brayson suddenly squared his shoulders and quickly spoke "Sir!". Neku widened his eyes as he looked at the newcomer.

The boy was lanky with scraggly ash blond hair, he had lavender eyes and fair skin, and he wore a white button down shirt, dark grey pants and plain white shoes. Something about him seemed familiar.

"Sir I-" shuddered the Conductor anxiously while the boy slightly looked at him expressionless; the Conductor was about to say something else when the boy raised his hand silencing him quickly.

The boy looked at the players a couple of times before he giggled "Hehehe…".

"The week went well as I planned." the boy said as he looked at Yuki for a second, Yuki held a glare at him as he spoke "Even though I never planned for both of you to be in the game…". Neku looked at him confused.

"Oh well…" he said shrugging before he held his chin thoughtfully, he looked up a bit "This might go better than I thought.". Neku cocked his head to one side.

* * *

Yuki looked at the ground feeling overwhelmed by the boy, she felt dizzy just looking at him.

"As the rules go you can reenter the game again." said the boy in a sly voice with a flicker of amusement in his lavender colored eyes as he raised one hand faced up, he raised the other as he added "Or join the 'Reapers… The rules also state that I choose one of you to be brought back to life.".

Yukiko looked up at him curiously, she followed his gaze that was in Yori's direction. She looked at the boy again and retorted, "You just make everything seem so simple. You just enjoy forcing us to choose!", the boy giggled as she shouted "Who are you!?".

"I'm the Composer Yukiko." said the boy with a grin, he had a glint in his eyes as he spoke "And from watching your progress through the game you seem to be a excellent choice for a 'Reaper.". Yuki felt her heart stop for a moment.

She shook her head **'I can't! If I do join as a 'Reaper I'm no better than Darla…'**, she glared at the Composer in fury as she growled "NO! I rather be put back in the game!". She made a sigh that sounded more like a hiss as the Composer shrugged "If that's what you wish…".

Yukiko kept her glare at the Composer as he looked at Yori "I've chosen the one to be given a second chance. Yori Maki.", Yori looked at him in surprise before looking around.

Yori shifted through the Players until he faced the Composer, Yori pushed back his pair of glasses before he spoke "Ok. I'm ready.".

* * *

Neku watched as his partner waved goodbye before he was slowly ascended into the air, Neku watched silently as Yori soon disappeared into blinding light.

Neku looked at the Composer again as he walked over to Ayumu, Ayumu faced him with his blind eyes focused right at him. The Composer blinked before he asked "Ayumu Ki. Do you want to go back to being a 'Reaper.".

Ayumu hesitated a while before he spoke "Even through I had my hardship. I enjoyed being in the game.", he blinked at the Composer a while before he finished "Sir. I wish to reenter the game.".

Neku was surprised he wanted to be in the game still, he expected Ayumu to join the 'Reapers.

After the two other Players chose what they wanted the Composer asked Neku "We meet again. Do you want to reenter the game still?", Neku was startled by the question as well as surprised. He nodded and retorted "Being a 'Reaper is not what I want. F**k no!".

"If it's all agreed I'll return your entry fees." said Brayson when the Composer nodded to him, suddenly Neku fell to his knees when pain shot through his head. Images passed through in his head and he started to remember.

He remembered he entered the game many times, his friends and the Composer. He groaned in pain as he remembered the name. He knew the Composer's name in a bitter way. The boy is…

He angrily shouted at the Composer "You! I remember you! Joshua!", Joshua smirked as he yelled enraged "I know who you are! You took away my memories again! Why! WHY!". Joshua blinked at him with a sly smirk "Oh Neku. You know what I do.", Joshua giggled the same way Neku hated "I did not take away all your memories. I only took away the ones of anything that were linked to the 'Reaper game in your memory. I couldn't afford for you to remember.".

Neku crossed his arms and growled in fury "Even my friends? Shiki, Beat and Rhyme!".

Neku felt his blood boil in him. Suddenly he heard a furious yell from Yukiko "Neku!", he frowned as he turned around cluelessly as he was met with a scornful glare from Yukiko "You… You monster!".

He felt his heart skip many beats **'Oh no!'**, Yukiko must have gotten her memories back too…

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22: Strange Findings:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 2, day 1:**

**Chapter 22: Strange Findings:**

Yori sat in the van, he looked up as the driver spoke "How are you back there Yori? It looks like you're back to your old self.", Yori blinked as he pushed back his old pair of glasses back.

"I'm fine sir." he answered with his old voice back; Yori was back to his normal age now. He had awoken back in the Scramble Crossing when this guy came to bring him where Neku's other friends were hanging out.

Yori blinked as he felt weird listening to his old voice when he was accustomed to the one in the 'Reaper game. The driver's name was Sanae. He did not expect him to know Neku so well.

Sanae spoke as he drove "You did well in the game. But I fear that Joshua has something up his sleeve. Ever since the end of the last 'Reaper Games a month and a half ago, I've haven't talked to him…", Yori nodded as he looked out the window "Once we get to the café you can speak to Shiki, Beat and Rhyme.". Sanae explained he was a fallen angel, he also said that he is able to be in the RG and UG at the same time for the moment.

As they got to the café that Sanae said he owned; Yori helped carry some bags as he followed Sanae in. Just as they got in Sanae froze and yelled in horror "No!".

…

Yuki awoke feeling tremors in her mind, her head hurt and she felt dizzy. She found herself in the Scramble Crossing again.

She got up slowly with irritation as she recounted the events from before; she was ready to fight Neku when Ayumu had stopped her. She did not know why but she still did not get all of her memories back.

As she got up she found herself lost in a crowd, people passed through her many times. She knew she was still in the UG.

She narrowed her eyes as she remembered that she hated Neku, she clenched her fist, as she knew he was also responsible that they were here now. She made a low mutter "I still hate you Neku. For what you've done…".

She looked around for a while until she heard her phone vibrate, she sighed and took it out. She looked at the newest message in frustration; she noticed how all her former messages were gone from the last game. She read to herself in a mutter "Go to the 104 building. Find a partner. You have t- 60 minutes. Fail to do so you face erasure by the 'Reapers.".

"Great…" she growled in annoyance before she winced from pain, the timer had already been imprinted on her right gloved hand like it did for the last week. It was blood red as the time slowly went.

She looked around hoping to find some random person who happened to be a Player, she sighed, as she knew it was going to be hard.

…

Neku flinched when the timer imprinted into his hand, he looked at it with boredom and anger. He was back in the game. AGAIN. He crossed his arms with the knowledge he had regained.

Now knowing that Joshua was the Composer still he knew he had to be wary. Joshua had tricked him many times in the second week of the 'Reaper Game. That sly look in his eye and smirk told him he should be careful.

He wondered if he could finish the mission he was just given quickly, so he could go see Shiki, Beat and Rhyme now. He scouted the Scramble Crossing before he gave up.

"Maybe the Statue of Hachiko will have Players?" he wondered aloud as the idea seemed to be right at the time, in the first three weeks in the 'Reaper game he always found Players to make a Pact with.

He started to walk in the direction he wanted to go; as he walked carefully looked around for Yukiko. It seemed the last time he saw her that she was clear on being enemies again.

He never understood why she hated him. But he remembered something strange that happened…

…

Neku step back more as Ayumu struggled to keep Yukiko back, her very dark brown eyes became dark like the first time he met her.

Ayumu seemed to look like he was about to let go, his face was sweating and he seemed exhausted. Neku breathed hard as he waited for her to attack him. He yelled angrily "Why do you hate me!?", he felt as though she would not give him a answer.

"It's because-" she started to say before suddenly she groaned in pain; she seemed to touch the side of her head as she yelped in pain. She tottered a bit before she suddenly jerked as she toppled over. Ayumu caught her in time; he looked up expressionlessly at Neku without a word.

Neku did not know why she fell over.

…

Neku continued his walk to his destination as he wondered why she hated him so much, she almost told him. He did not know what was holding her back. Did she not get all her memories back?

Neku kept on his walk until he reached the place he wanted to go, he remembered that his second mission in the 'Reaper game was here. He smirked when he caught sight of the statue Hachiko; the statue was a dog that sat there, almost like it was guarding this district.

Neku waited a bit before he looked around for a Player to form a Pact with. Neku did not know which Players were in the district but he knew one would be here for certain.

Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder; he spun around to meet a girl his age that had short smoky black hair. She flinched when he looked at her before she asked "Um… Is this Shibuya still?".

The girl was wearing a flora pattern vest with a dark jean jacket over it; she had a white mini skirt that had two little bells attached to it. Her hair was braded only nearby the side of her left face.

'**She must be a Player.' **thought Neku with a blink of his blue gray eyes, he scratched his head a bit and nodded. She bit her lip sadly as she blinked her blue green eyes, she had fair skin that looked lightly tanned.

"I'm Mayu Akimori." said the girl who turned her head a bit, she murmured as she looked up at him expectantly "You're Neku Sakuraba, right?". Neku flinched a bit, Neku guessed she watched the 'Reaper Game like everyone else in Shibuya.

He stayed silent a bit; he did not know what to say. Mayu stayed quiet also, Neku felt a bit awkward now from the silence.

Suddenly Neku felt tense, Noise. Neku felt his blood boil as he swiftly turned his head in the direction opposite from Mayu, he saw a red Noise symbol appear with others following it.

"Gah!" Mayu screamed as the symbols suddenly turned into real Noise, instead of the usual Noise they looked like cats with frost all rimming their pale gold furs. They had brilliant ice blue eyes and had icicles for claws, their tails looked extra spiky with more ice.

Neku narrowed his eyes as the three Noise surrounded him and Mayu, Neku knew there was no way out but force. He knew that he needed to make a Pact or else he would be erased.

"Mayu!" Neku spoke sharply as the cat Noise hissed, their frosted fur bristled and glittered, Neku felt tense as the cat Noise started to close in on them "Make a Pact with me. Or we'll be erased…".

Mayu looked around with uncertainty as the cat Noise crouched ready to leap, it took a second before she sputtered "O-o-okay.".

Suddenly lights started to flash all around them like every Pact Neku ever had, he heard the cat Noise hiss before they leapt at them with unsheathed ice claws.

The lights suddenly brightened more before the ground shifted a bit, Neku reopened his eyes as he noticed they were in the area to fight the Noise. Soon Neku stood there a bit dazed; he felt that something was not right…

Neku dodged a cat Noise as it just barely hit him, he grunted as a bit of sharp ice from the Noise's tail slightly touched him. As he crouched as he noticed that Mayu was backed against a wall, he darted a bit before he decided to use his Feather Bash Pin.

'**What!' **thought Neku suddenly as instead of using the Feather Bash Pin a surge of lightning came from his palm, the cat Noise arched it's back before the surge lightning hit it. It was knocked back into a wall before it lay limp.

"How did I do that?" muttered Neku surprised as he instantly checked his Pins, instead of seeing all of them he saw only the Shard Spike Pin, the Soothe Leaf Pin, the Sword Lash Pin and three other Pins were there.

One of them was slowly dimming light to appear as a tri colored Pin, the colors were white, blue, and vivid green on the Pin with lighting shaped like a X.

Neku felt confused and wondered where his other three Pins were.

He attacked the Noise with his new Pin again, he noticed that Mayu was only fighting a little bit and cringing a lot. He hoped his new partner could cope with the week ahead of them.

…

Yukiko decided to stop, she kicked a pebble with her foot as another Player ran off. Almost every Player here was afraid of her. She guessed it was because she erased Darla, her own partner.

"No use playing if I can't get a Pact." she muttered bitterly as she stood there alone, she took a deep breath before she exhaled deeply in a long sigh. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Yuki wondered if there was any 'Reapers around.

She guessed that no one would want to be her partner; she grew impatient quickly and began to walk around aimlessly again until someone would come up.

…

Neku sent another surge of lightning as a sharp bell sound rang though the air; a bleak image of Mayu was nearby as she was holding a almost long metal rod with several bells of attached to it. Mayu struck a couple metal bells with a shorter different type of metal rod as the same rang thought the air.

Suddenly the Noise started to wince in pain as the music flowed in the air, they stood dazed long enough for Neku to hit them with more surges of electricity. Suddenly Mayu ran up to one of the Noise and hit them with the metal rods before leaping back.

All of them yowled in pain before toppling down on one side; they suddenly became light particles and officially became erased.

Neku covered his eyes as light surrounded him and Mayu, they reappeared where they were standing before. Neku slowly looked at Mayu who pushed each end of the metal rods down, they shortened enough for Mayu to put them into a bag that she carried around her shoulder.

"How did you do that?" asked Neku still in a bit of awe, he blinked at Mayu who blinked back shyly. She sighed before she spoke "I studied music and sensitivity of metals.", she blushed a bit before she closed her eyes as she continued "It's nothing really amazing. So I'm a bit odd in a way for that.".

Neku nodded before he spoke mildly "It hurt the Noise though…", he held his chin thoughtfully as he continued "I guess that skill of yours could be useful for the week…".

Mayu shrugged a bit before she held Neku's gaze and started to speak again "I guess… But I had no other way of attacking.", she sighed as she shifted where she stood "I have no Pins or Psych.".

She hung her head sadly before Neku flinched a bit as he remembered how three of his Pins were missing; he checked his pockets only to find none of his other Pins.

"What's wrong?" asked Mayu with her voice sounding concerned as she cocked her head curiously; Neku searched his pockets more before stopping. He looked at the girl he made a pact with and replied hastily "I'm missing some of my Pins. Three of them in fact.", Mayu blinked her blue green eyes at him with sympathy.

Mayu stayed quiet a bit as Neku sighed "I guess I'll deal with that problem later.", Neku stracthed his spiky bright orange hair before he added "We have a mission to finish. C'mon.".

…

Suddenly Yukiko almost tripped as she felt someone slightly poked her, she almost fell forward before she took a step to stop herself from falling. Suddenly bright lights flashed around her similar to the day she made a Pact with Darla.

"Whoa!" she managed to yelp after sighing; furiously she spun around and angrily shouted, "What was that for? You-". Suddenly she stopped midsentence before she stared at a blonde shorthaired boy with the same golden streaks and bandage on his nose.

"Hello Yukiko." said Ayumu in a calm tone as his blind eyes were fixed on her, she blinked her eyes at him blankly as he spoke more in the same weird accent "Sorry about that. You couldn't find a partner?".

She huffed in frustration "Yeah so…", she crossed her arms crossly as she retorted "No one wants a partner who can erase other Players easily.". She flicked away some of her pale orange hair that was in her face before Ayumu nodded thoughtfully.

"It's better to forget then to draw power out." remarked Ayumu who kept his gaze firm as he looked into her eyes, Yukiko looked at him with confusion as he added "This can bring out something we are all unaware of.".

'**Ayumu…' **she thought with frustration before she stared back at him, Ayumu stared back at her more as she sharply remembered he could be reading her mind.

"So…" she began mildly after awhile, "Are you wanting to be my partner?".

"We already have become partners Yukiko." said Ayumu calmly before he started to walk a bit ahead of her, Yuki flinched and crossed her arms "How?". Ayumu did not answer but Yukiko took a brisk pace in a walk to catch up with him "Ok, I guess we're partners.".

As they walked over to the way to the 104 building Ayumu suddenly stopped right before Yukiko hit her face against something, she stumbled back a bit as she rubbed her nose that hurt the most.

"A wall." yelled Yukiko furiously as she faced a invisible force, she grunted a bit as she added "Seriously!?". Ayumu stared at it before he turned his head only a little bit to look at a nearby 'Reaper, Yukiko noticed that it was not the same younger 'Reaper from before.

"Want to pass this wall?" said the harsh sounding 'Reaper who stood much taller than Yukiko, his head hood moved as he looked at Yukiko and Ayumu "Fight a battle against Noise.". Yuki face palmed herself and glared at the 'Reaper, after that she just looked at Ayumu who nodded.

They walked away from the 'Reaper before Yukiko took out her Player Pin, she heisated a second before she closed her eyes. A second passed as she suddenly got the same migraine that she usually got.

She reopened her eyes into narrowed slits, as the atmosphere seemed different, all around the district seemed to slow down. Anonymous thoughts of other people went through her head before she gasped in pain.

After searching she found a Noise symbol and thought **'Fight us.'**.

The red symbol came to her and lights blinded her when she stopped using the Pin, she suddenly found herself in an area that somehow resembled the Scramble Crossing.

"Let's finish this quickly." she muttered to herself before she faced cat Noise (from Neku's and Mayu's fight), two cat Noise faced her and a presence of Ayumu was fresh. She crouched ready to start.

The lead cat Noise lunged at her first as it sent chilly ice shards at her, Yuki shivered as it hit her before she thrust herself away. She did a swift turn as she hit the ground with her fist as she used her Blaze Fissure Pin.

Warmth came from her hands that soon became the flint to make a fissure creep towards the cat Noise as it landed neatly on it's paws, soon the fissure circled the lead cat Noise before the path became emblazed by flames.

The cat Noise yowled in pain before it safely leapt into the flames to get to the other side, its frost-tinted fur was scorched as soon as it was out. Yuki recoiled as the other Noise went for her; it was so fast that Yukiko was hit twice by it's frozen tail.

"Ow!" she yelped as she got out of the way before it attacked her again, she faced it as she used her Spark Sphere Pin. But instead of the usual sparks that she formed it was the Cloud Veil Pin she used in the fight against Rei. White cloudy mist surrounded the cat Noise until the Noise couldn't be seen, yowls of agony came from it.

"What!" she exclaimed angrily as she moved out of the way again before the cat Noise escaped from where it was trapped, she took many steps back as she suddenly noticed that three of her normal pins were missing from both of her gloves.

Her Spark Sphere Pin, Midnight Strike Pin, and her Shadow Grasp Pin was missing. Three other pins were present where they were equipped to her gloves. One was a green pin that had a couple of flower petals that were the emblem, another was a yellow pin with orange flames, and the last was a black pin with many white stars.

Yuki stumbled a bit as the cat Noise she was facing nearly hit her again; it soon went to attack her again when a sudden new energy filled her veins. She suddenly moved away very fast before she felt her hands were surrounded by different tints of dappled looking stars; she clenched her fists before she charged at the cat Noise.

Quickly she darted around as she punched the cat Noise sending outbursts of energy and light from her palms, she saw it be knocked away before she raced over to attack again. The cat Noise dodged her roughly as she went on in pursuit, she managed to hit it a bit more before the power went away.

She aburply stopped as sudden exhaustion hit her taking It's toll, she stood there panting as she was flung away by the cat Noise. She hit the ground hard and lay there a bit limp; she slowly got up before the cat Noise hit her again.

This time she lay still in a dazed state, again the cat Noise went to attack her but she rolled away as it nearly hit her with its frozen tail. She grunted from the pain of rolling before she got up a bit dizzy.

She raced away from where she got up in a bit of a totter; Yuki knew these Noise were stronger than last week's Noise.

'**I better finish that one quickly…' **Yukiko thought before she spun around to face the Noise again, she clenched her fists before she used her Blaze Fissure Pin again. Even though this Noise was fast, she knew it could get tired quickly.

She felt the warmth of fire in her gloved hands as she raced over to the cat Noise, as she got there she pounded her fists onto the cat Noise as a burst of flames consumed it. The cat Noise could only make the notion to yowl in pain as it was burned; soon it lay limp before it was erased.

Yukiko looked up as the other Noise went to attack her, she stood frozen as she realized she had no time to move. She shielded her self by crossing her arms as it was suddenly hit mid-leap; Yuki saw that it was hit by a nearby rock. She slowly looked to where it came from; a bleak faded image of Ayumu was there as more rocks were floating in the air.

She turned to look at the cat Noise again that just turned into light particles before they disappeared, she sighed with relief as blinding light filled her sight.

Once they were back in the Scramble Crossing Yukiko looked at Ayumu, he looked at her as she asked him "You fight with your psychic powers, don't you?". Ayumu nodded with his blonde bangs nearby his face "Yeah…".

Yukiko looked at him for a moment before she asked "Do you want to make a Pact with me? Without bumping into me to make one?", Ayumu looked at her for awhile before he blinked.

He held out his hand and spoke the way he usually did "Ok. This is official this time.", Yuki grabbed onto his hand to shake it as blinding lights once again surrounded them. For a second she thought she saw him smile.

"I guess we should get to the 104 building now." said Ayumu as they returned to the gruff sounding 'Reaper, Yuki nodded as the faced the 'Reaper. The 'Reaper's hood moved as he nodded, he spoke in a harsh tone as a click sounded through the air "Objective complete. You may pass.".

'**Finally!' **thought Yukiko as she brushed away some of her hair that was in her face, she looked at Ayumu as she spoke "Ready Ayumu?".

"Always." he answered as they started to go to the 104 building.

…

Yukiko and Ayumu reached the 104 building very quickly; they had only 30 minutes left to finish the mission on the timer. Soon the timer disappeared.

But as soon as it did Yukiko suddenly caught sight of Neku, suddenly she felt her blood began to boil.

**To be continued... Hope you enjoyed the chapter…**


	23. Chapter 23: Familiar People:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 2, day 2:**

**Chapter 23: Familiar People:**

Fuzziness filled her sight as Yukiko slowly got up, her head pounded hard as she touched her head slightly. She looked up at Ayumu who was looking down at her, he had no expression on his face as he asked "Are you ok Yukiko?". Yukiko gasped in pain as she felt her head hurt more, she managed to say "What happened?".

Ayumu said nothing but kept on staring at her blankly with his sightless eyes, he looked at the ground as he replied "You collapsed again.". His tone sounded dead.

Yukiko looked at him with puzzlement as she exclaimed "Wha'?", she shook her head as she tried to remember what happened. Her mind was blank and no recollection came.

* * *

Neku watched as Mayu got to her feet with her eyes looking bright, she looked at him when she looked around "Where are we?".

Neku looked around as well, they were somewhere else today instead of the Scramble Crossing; they were in A- East. Neku remembered that he did a mission with Shiki once.

Neku looked at his newest partner again and replied in a irritated tone "A- East.", Mayu blinked some more before she gasped. Her green blue eyes flashed as she proclaimed, "I live in this area. Whoa…", she looked around anxiously as she added "But why this district? I do not believe there is any importance here?".

Neku looked at her with interest as he asked Mayu curiously "Really? Are you sure?", Mayu gave him a shocked look as he noted "Because I don't think the Composer is interested if A- East is important or not.". Mayu tilted her head to one side as she asked confused "Are you sure?", she bit her lip as she walked a bit away to look at something.

Neku sighed as he noticed that they were near the concert hall that the band Def Märch preformed in, he wondered what the mission was. Suddenly his phone vibrated that meant the mission was here.

Neku took out his old fashioned phone and checked the text message: **'Faded song gone for long. Partners exist among the refrain. Recollect the newfangled. And stop the stage for time. Do so in 1/ 24. Fail to do so and face erasure by the 'Reapers.'**. Neku stared at the message in confusion; he read it a couple more times before Mayu came back.

Neku suddenly winced in pain as the timer was imprinted into his right palm, he looked at it in annoyance "I hate this game.". Neku checked his right palm that had the blood red timer that had 59 minutes and 50 seconds left.

"I don't get what the mission is." admitted Neku in annoyance as he looked at Mayu who was checking her own phone, she turned off her phone a moment later and shrugged. Neku gave a irritated sigh as he blankly stood there in a slouch.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mayu suddenly as she spun around to look at the entrance where the concert stage was; her eyes sparkled as she remarked "Def Märch! I love that band.". Neku stopped slouching and thoughtfully looked at Mayu as she continued "They're the band that got me into music. Can we check the place out?", Neku narrowed his eyes as Mayu turned to him with pleading eyes.

"We have a mission to finish Mayu." replied Neku sternly as he felt annoyed, he realized that Mayu was already half way to the entrance when he added "We'll be erased if-". He face-palmed himself before he followed after her.

* * *

Yuki crossed her arms as she followed Ayumu though A- East, they had just gotten a mission that sounded to much like a poem. She never was good with poems.

"Every week a new Game Master is chosen," explained Ayumu as Yukiko stopped when Ayumu turned to face her, he hesitated a moment before he continued "I only know that since I was not a 'Reaper for too long.". Yuki looked at him blankly before she asked "Is that why you entered the game?", Ayumu shook his head as Yukiko sighed.

Yuki stood there awhile before she asked Ayumu angrily "Why did you want me as your partner?", she had this question on her mind for a long time since day 6 last week's game. Ayumu paused a moment before he answered strangely "You are very interesting Yukiko. That's why.", Yuki crossly scowled at him when he added "You need to stay alive in the game. Or else…".

Yuki retorted furiously as Ayumu said nothing else "What do you mean!? I don't understand!", she huffed in annoyance after Ayumu started to walk away. She followed him as she repeated her question "What do you mean!?", she stopped as a familiar sneer was heard.

"Hello snake and anti'Reaper," sneered Ryou as his green eyes glinted coldly as Sora appeared behind him with the equal amount of cold in her blue eyes, Ryou snickered as he sneered more "Having fun?". Yukiko felt her blood boil as she turned her head to look at the lowly pair, she glared at them coldly as she growled "You're not erased?".

Sora flicked her blonde hair as she jeered as cruel as Ryou "Miss us? I thought that you two traitors would be gone by now.", Yukiko bitterly faced the duo and as she ignored Ayumu who joined her calmly.

'**I hate these bloody morons.' **Yukiko thought angrily as her very dark eyes hardened, she hated these two so much but not as much as she hated Neku. With a ill feeling she asked them "I thought you two would be gone by now also?", Ryou and Sora flinched before giving each other a look.

"We were with you guys when the Conductor gave back everyone's entry fee." retorted Sora as she walked up to Yukiko and Ayumu, she had a glint in her eyes as she continued "Plus, you guys need to be taught a lesson anyways. One for erasing your own partner and betraying your own allies by entering this game.". Ayumu stepped forward as he spoke calmly "You dwell on the past when you should worry for being around.".

"Tsk, tsk." sneered Ryou shrugging as he walked closer to them with his fists clenched, he had a hard glare in his eyes as he spoke "Doesn't matter. I rather stay here then return to the RG where everyone is not treated or acts as they should be.".

"You seem perfect for it." retorted Yukiko in a jeer ready for a fight, this time she did not want Ayumu to stop her from attacking the pair. They must've come here for a fight that Yuki could gladly give them.

* * *

As Neku got into the concert stage area, he noticed Mayu standing nearby the stage watching three people who were just sitting around doing nothing. Neku saw how dim the lights were and how gloomy this place was.

It was like this place was dead. Some guitars and other musical instruments looked ready to fall apart. Neku could tell that this place was not in good shape.

As soon as Neku joined Mayu she asked to the three people on stage "You don't play anymore? Why?", Neku could tell Mayu was upset somehow. One of the people looked up where the light was a bit brighter than the surrounding area; he looked at them sadly and replied in a hoarse voice "Sorry. After 777 was erased we lost our vibes.".

Neku recognized that this guy was BJ, in one of the weeks Neku played in the 'Reaper Game he wanted a vocal role when 777 was still around.

"Yeah." added Tenho who was also part of the band, he was a 'Reaper like BJ "777 put real inspiration into our performances. Now we just sound dull.". Tenho wore a red hoodie like other Support 'Reapers and had a bag that hung over his shoulder that had a unique fabric pattern.

"That's awful!" exclaimed Mayu in a upset tone who sounded like she was going to cry, she wiped her eyes before she asked anxiously "Can't you find another singer?". BJ and Tenho both shook their heads sadly.

"I tried to sing for our band." admitted BJ sadly as he kept looking in their direction, he looked at a nearby megaphone that Neku recognized immediately from when Joshua was his partner "But I'm better at playing instruments than singing.". Neku blinked at the three remaining band members, he helped them many times but now he did not know what to do.

Neku felt tense in here for some reason. The atmosphere was almost to perfect to have Noise to be drawn here.

"We just need a new singer." said Futoshi the technician of the band, he had brown eyes and light brown hair that was in a pony tail while his bangs were parted on each side of his face. He looked at Mayu with interest "One with the same potential like 777.".

BJ looked at him in scoff (through his hood) as he growled, "Like that would happen. How much chance do we have for someone to be the same like 777.", Tenho nodded with a grunt.

Mayu turned around for a second to face Neku, Neku felt as though she knew he listened to the whole thing. Only Mayu's face could be seen in the gloom of the room because of her smoky black hair, her green blue eyes glowed in the darkness slightly.

Mayu looked nervously at him as she spoke "Neku. We need to help them.", Neku looked at her in surprise. He thought **'It's their problem. Not ours.'**, he replied in scorn "We need to focus on our mission.".

"But!" started Mayu before a sudden crash in the dark room alarmed Neku, he looked to where the noise was. Before he knew it, Neku saw a yellow Noise symbol appear before two other red Noise symbols appeared after it.

"Noise!" retorted Neku as he crouched ready to fight, Mayu flinched beside him as she took out her metal rods from the day before. Suddenly the Noise symbols floated towards them as a bright light surrounded them.

Before Neku knew it he was in a area to fight the Noise, it was dark and gloomy with barely enough light to see. Neku turned his head as he heard a sound from nearby; it was not the bells from Mayu's rod.

Suddenly a roar sounded though the gloomy area, Neku widened his eyes in surprise as a huge bat Noise appeared. It had blue taboo wings and had ice fangs that emitted volts. Neku saw the light materialize from its fangs in the place it was.

Behind it emerged two cat Noise who hissed at him, Neku could not tell where Mayu was at all.

The cat Noises came first. They went for Neku as they kept on moving in zigzags, Neku barely dodged them but he gasped in pain when their tails hit him. Neku winced from pain before he stood there for a bit, Neku could not tell where the cat Noise were but he could hear their hisses faintly.

Neku heard bells in the distance; he hoped Mayu would be ok on her own for now.

Neku looked around for the bat Noise, it was hanging nearby the back because he could see the light from its fangs. He crouched ready to attack as he decided on using the Volts Force Pin he used yesterday; it was quite useful to him because of how powerful it was.

As he used it he saw that instead of the surge of electricity it was a beam of light, he narrowed his eyes as it missed the bat Noise. He heard wings flapping suddenly as he realized it was flying away; he scowled as he chased after it.

Neku could not catch up with it. It kept on moving faster than him and he almost tripped a couple of times, he thought with dismay as it was almost out of his sight **'Get back here!'**.

Neku suddenly veered to the side as the two cat Noise leapt in front of his path, he tripped and fell down. He quickly got up despite that pain seared though him.

The darkness around Neku made him not know where he was going, he suddenly faced a certain direction as he thought **'If I create light then I should see where the Noise are.'**. Neku charged up his Sword Lash Pin before he lashed his hand down, a bright beam of light formed after he lashed in the direction as it floated. A shadow of light followed it.

The light lit up the area a bit as Neku followed it, he could see a bit better now but he had a limit to it.

Two yowls sounded behind him as he fell to his knees in a duck, the Noise leapt just above his head. He widened his eyes as they quickly fell into the beam of light; it was bittersweet for the Noise.

They did not reappear at all. Neku guessed they were erased so he went to find the bat Noise.

"Where are you?" muttered Neku as he tried to search for the last Noise, it was strange how it almost looked like the Noise in one of his missions he had with Shiki. Neku turned in a snap as something whisked past him, he looked around before he was knocked face down.

Neku groaned in pain before he noticed a flicker of light nearby after turning his head a bit, he soon got up as light surrounded him in flickers.

He wondered if the Noise went away.

* * *

Yuki watched in dismay as a 'Reaper from nearby stepped in front of them, her head started to hurt and she felt dizzy.

"I thought Players were supposed to play the game." said the 'Reaper who sounded young, Yukiko somehow recognized heard his voice. She did not know why though.

Sora glared at the 'Reaper as Ryou did so as well, she kept on glaring as the 'Reaper stood there motionless for some reason. Yuki took a couple of steps back because the 'Reaper's hoodie was slightly touching her bony arms; she had a strange feeling come over her.

The 'Reaper looked around as Yuki noticed that she could not see his face at all but only his very dark eyes, she blankly watched as the 'Reaper pushed both Sora and Ryou back. This was the closest she had been to this 'Reaper.

Yuki gasped a bit in pain as her head hurt more.

**To be continued… Hope you enjoyed the chapter…**


	24. Chapter 24: Rift My Drift:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. I hate writer's block!**

**Week 2, day 2:**

**Chapter 24: Rift My Drift:**

'**I need to get away!' **Yukiko thought as she started to turn away from the scene, it was too much to just stand there as an unknown force pounded through her. Ayumu nodded as Yuki glanced at him a second when she started to edge away from the 'Reaper and the two idiots.

A few steps she took as she started to run, Ayumu seemed to follow her lead. It took awhile until the pain went away when they stopped. Yuki felt sweat form on the sides of her face.

"It hurt, right Yukiko?" said Ayumu as he was looking around ahead of them, Yuki panted unable to reply as he spoke more "The pain cannot stop unless recollection is ready."

Yuki jerked her head up and stared at him blankly, the area felt tense and eerie to her. She shook her head when she caught sight of Neku and his new partner leaving a building.

"Not him." hissed Yukiko as she looked at the ground fuming, she kept staring at the ground, "Stay here." said Ayumu as he left her to stand there by herself in irritation.

…

Neku was surprised to see Ayumu walk up to him and Mayu, Mayu shyly stepped back as Ayumu soon stopped. He made a wave gesture before he spoke "Hi." Neku did not know which terms he should feel towards the blind boy as Neku nodded to him coldly.

"A mission is a challenge," Ayumu noted suddenly as he looked at Mayu and Neku ignoring Neku's coldness, Neku crossed his arms as Ayumu looked back at Yuki who seemed to be looking at her phone "Nevertheless the challenge to trust cannot poise.".

Neku did not want to stay long, since Yuki and him were not on good terms.

"Um…" said Mayu nervously as she looked at Ayumu while biting her lower lip, she looked around anxiously as she started to ask "Who are you?" Neku knew from yesterday that they did not really talk to each other because Yukiko seemed to collapse like before.

Neku blinked a bit as he gestured his hand at Ayumu "He's Ayumu. He was a player from the last game." even through Neku knew Mayu said she recognized him, he did not know why she did not know about Ayumu.

"Oh?" she chirped as curiosity brimmed in her eyes, "Sorry if I did not recognize you." Ayumu looked past her as he shrugged a bit.

"I don't think you should worry about that." replied Ayumu a second later as he kept looking away, even though Neku never saw any emotion from him he felt that something was wrong.

"Stop worrying." Ayumu echoed Neku's thoughts before he raised his hand up, "I think it's fine to come over Yukiko." Neku cringed like he was hit by a Noise.

Neku slowly looked over as Yukiko slowly moved to them, a bitter expression was on her face.

He expected Yukiko to collapse again.

Instead she came over looking fine. Neku felt uncomfortable around her since she was glaring at him and Ayumu.

When she joined them looking rigid with a cold look Mayu seemed to edge away from her, she seemed to tremble with Yukiko nearby her. Neku didn't really care if Yukiko's appearance scared her, or that Yukiko killed Darla in front of Shibuya.

Neku glanced at Yuki for a moment only for her to give him another cold glare, Neku they would not be friends any time soon. It didn't matter if she liked him or not.

Between all of them, it was tense.

Ayumu looked at all of them blankly before he spoke "Any idea of what the mission is?" he his voice sounded hoarse. Neku saw Yukiko cross her arms before she growled, "How is it a mission?" she huffed a bit before adding, "It's a poem."

Mayu timidly spoke, as she looked at her "I-It doesn't s-seem all that bad." Neku sighed before she had continued looking more frightened "Whoever m-m-made the mission must be r-really into art and rhyme." Neku thoughtfully wondered **'Maybe…'**

Yukiko rolled her eyes as Mayu whimpered a bit. Neku narrowed his eyes as he asked Yukiko "Any ideas Yuki?"

"_No_…" she replied sharply before looking away rudely.

Neku looked at her flatly before Ayumu flicked his hair that was nearby his eyes, to the other side of his forehead. Neku looked at him "Neku. Good luck," Ayumu gave Yukiko a nod "Hope we see you again."

…

Yukiko tapped her foot impatiently as she thought **'We need to finish the mission. Hurry up and finish your idle chat!' **Ayumu had flicked his hair before he spoke "Neku. Good luck."

Ayumu gave her a nod as he psychically spoke to her "Ok Yukiko." he said their goodbye before they started to leave Neku and his partner.

As they walked away Ayumu spoke regularly in a mutter "You felt stressed being there." Yukiko hissed back bitterly "Yes!"

She wondered why Ayumu was always saying how she felt. If he could know what it was, did he really have to ask her if it was true?

"You know?" said Ayumu unexpectedly as they walked nearby a 'Reaper, "You remind me of someone." Yuki flinched as he said that, it was like she heard someone say that to her.

Sweat rolled down the side of her face because of her thick tri-colored vest, she rested her hand on her chest trying to feel for her medallion. The cold metal of the medallion never came…

'**Huh!?' **her mind felt like it broke down, she franticly felt around her neck for the chain connected to the medallion **'Gah. Where is it?'**

Abruptly she veered away from Ayumu as she went to a window; luckily it incompletely reflected her image like a mirror. She noticed her medallion was missing and let out an agonized scream "NO!"

She checked her pockets only to find some of the Pins she would was using before, this was not her day.

She kicked a nearby pebble. It was hurled away only for it to impale a 'Reaper's knee.

Ayumu walked up to her with a mild snicker. Yuki gave him a leer as she barely heard him mutter "Just like him…" Yuki did not care what that meant.

Ayumu suddenly tugged at her thick vest collar in a sharp jerk, for a second the passage of air in her lungs was cut off. She gasped for air at what time she heard a angry roar come from the pebble impaled 'Reaper "You! You stole my Keypin!"

At once her blood went cold. As she faced the 'Reaper she made a low mutter "This one had to be here…" she locked eyes with him as he looked down at her (he is taller than Neku and Yukiko).

"Friend of yours?" asked Ayumu as he started to edge away, Yuki took some steps back as well feeling fear rise within her. The 'Reaper looked at them with his face red from the extreme rage he had.

"I wish not." snorted Yukiko as her proud nature faltered a bit, something in her told her to run very fast and NOW!

Somehow her feet felt like they were weighed down like roots tangled them, this was an odd feeling to her at the time.

She choked a bit as the furious 'Reaper lifted her up by her collar; she kicked her legs in the air suspended above the ground. Yuki cursed indistinctly as the 'Reaper smirked evilly; it was like when she fought Darlene.

"Give my Keypin back," growled the 'Reaper deeply with his amber eyes darkened, Yuki was silent with a glare of hatred on her face. Why did this choice sound so bad?

…

Ayumu watched, as Yuki defiantly did not do anything. Clearly she had a death sentence from his point of view.

His mind was blank.

…

After Yukiko and Ayumu left…

Neku closed his eyes as he looked at his timer, it looked like they had 45 minutes left. It was a while ago that he thought once that he would never see this timer again.

Neku scoffed to himself, as he knew maybe the game wasn't over the first time he was here. Neku looked at Mayu who kept on staring in the direction Yukiko and Ayumu went.

"Why did that girl seem so..." began Mayu as she slurred her last word, something about her reminded him of Shiki. Even though she seemed to be timid, Neku knew something about her that defied it. Mayu finished what she was saying as Neku shifted his headphones a bit to center them, "It's like something is missing."

Neku replied as he felt confused "Huh, 'missing'?" he had no idea what Mayu meant. He tilted his head to one side as he looked at Mayu directly in the eye "Yukiko's has always been like that, you cannot expect that she is nice all the time." but with that Neku felt he was missing something in what he had just said.

"No, no..." his partner seemed to say as her words became muddled, "I don't think everyone becomes that broad. It doesn't make sense."

**'Broad? What?' **he thought as the words seemed to sink into his mind; Yuki seemed like the most angry person he ever met. Due to the fact she never told him why she hated him.

Mayu rubbed her head when a cranky voice flowed in the air "Why can't I just erase one Kariya? ONE?" Neku knew who what was.

Neku spotted two 'Reapers nearby a phone booth, he saw Uzuki and Kariya babbling to each other even though Kariya stayed calm.

Both of them seemed to not know that Neku or Mayu were nearby. Uzuki was holding her short pink hair looking ready to pull it out as she yelled, "Those measly players are like the Noise. They're all twits!"

Kariya shook his head slowly in a chilled way; he had one of his famous lollipop in his hand gingerly as he shrugged. Neku remembered how tough they were since he and Beat fought them.

"Surrrrre they are." said Kariya as he has a mild expression on his face, his dark orange eyes seemed uninterested as he kept on talking, "But some have some sense. Cool off a bit ok?" Uzuki let out a slow really annoyed scream before she crossed her arms.

Neku knew her temper was short. He did not want to go near her or her partner.

Uzuki glared at Kariya for a while before her bright blue eyes seemed to look in Neku's and Mayu's direction, Neku saw the movement of Mayu flinching when he heard Uzuki snap "And why can't we get a moment of peace from those players over there?"

Kariya's gaze slid to them as well still bored "Youth and curiosity I guess." Uzuki let out an irritated hiss "Let's erase _him_ instead!"

Neku glared back at them with a steady gaze and scoffed "Why bother Pinky and Lollipop? I beat you before." he saw Uzuki cringe while her short temper tantrum was still in effect. Kariya shrugged and noted softly with boredom, "Meh. At least he does not call us old dead married couple like that Kitaoka girl."

Uzuki spun around to face him with narrowed eyes "Ugh! Kariya!" she stomped one of her feet before she retorted, "Don't even mention that _urchin_! She is so- UGH!" Kariya rolled his eyes ignoring her.

Neku sighed and whispered to Mayu who was cowering behind him "They'll be at it all day, let's go." Mayu nodded as they edged away quietly.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. What do you think of the story so far? To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25: Do a Little Song:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. I hate writer's block!**

**Week 2, day 2:**

**Chapter 25: Do a little song:**

The air escaped Yukiko's lungs quickly, she had a choice: give the Keypin back or be erased. The choice seemed simple.

Yuki opened her mouth only a bit as she let out a slow gasp, "Fine." her hand seemed to go quickly into her pockets before she flung out the Keypin. The 'Reaper caught it with one hand before he let go of her vest collar, Yuki lay sprawled out a bit as the 'Reaper looked down at her with rage.

"Next time, don't mess with me." growled the 'Reaper before he walked away while Yuki felt the ground pound a bit, she watched him until he was out of sight before she let out a sigh. That was horrible.

Suddenly on the corner of her eye she saw Ayumu extend his hand out to her, slowly she grabbed it as he pulled her up. Yuki stood there a moment to register what happened, as Ayumu seemed to gaze at her.

Her partner spoke first "Nice going there. Clearly you wanted to stare at him until you were erased." Yuki did not respond as Ayumu continued "You stole it from him on the day you erased Darlene,"

Yukiko crossed her arms as she growled, "How else were we going to get our missions done?" she closed her eyes tightly before she snapped "And don't even mention _Darla_! You know what she did."

Ayumu looked at her before he spoke "Ok, but was it right to erase her?" Yuki looked at the ground with annoyance since her partner already asked her this. This time Yuki thought a bit more before she spoke "Why do you need to know?"

**'Why doesn't he just read my mind?!' **thought Yukiko with frustration. She looked at him as his blond and golden tipped hair seemed to ruffle in the wind. His pale grey eyes seemed blank.

Ayumu looked up before he spoke "Never mind. But have you always lived on the streets?" Yuki cringed as he said that. She blinked a bit before she sighed "Yeah..."

A tinge of pain flashed through her head, she slightly touched her head where it hurt.

Yuki ignored it as she retorted, "Let's stop talking so we can finish the mission.", Ayumu nodded as Yuki asked, "But what is the mission exactly? Faded song gone for long-"

"Partners exist among the refrain-" continued Ayumu on cue like they practiced it almost, Yuki continued it while her mind was filled with questions "Recollect the newfangled-"

"And stop the stage for time." said Yukiko and Ayumu in union. Yuki hung her head before her very dark brown eyes darkened "I don't get it." Ayumu looked at her strangely as she asked, "Can you find out what it means Ayumu?"

Ayumu shook his head "How can you read the mind of a phone or text message?"

Yuki face-palmed herself before she heard a little humming nearby, it sounded like someone was humming a tune.

The air seemed to make it be heard clearly and it had a certain lovely taste to it. Yuki looked in the direction of where it came from; her ears almost seemed to prick (even though they didn't really).

Ayumu seemed to look in the direction of the tune as well before he enquired, "Shall we go?" Yuki made a sigh as she nodded.

* * *

"Sir." said The Conductor as he leaned on the same spot as always, the Composer this time was out of the darkness from the doorway as he listened to him "Was it wise to let that girl stay in the game?" Joshua giggled a bit before he replied "Why not? The game is more amusing now."

The Conductor sighed when he looked at the Composer directly; something about him changed after he disappeared after a while back almost a month ago. Back when one of the current players was in the game, the Composer seemed to change after the results of that game. Brayson knew that the Composer made him his proxy.

It was like the Composer lost a part of himself afterwards.

"Bray." began Joshua, as he created a little void that he used to watch the game, he had a little smirk on his face "We cannot allow anything to happen about that player."

Brayson cringed with shock; he soon got back his stern expression before he asked with curiosity "What do you mean sir? That player is plain as the rest of them."

Joshua did not reply for a few moments before he replied teasingly, "Plain like you?" Brayson clutched his fists from irritation.

He only flicked his hand in a half circle before he showed an image of Neku Sakuraba, "Not all players are plain. Some have vivid imaginations, while some are dull and plain, just like you've said." Joshua studied the image of his former proxy and pact partner "I was a player once. So were you."

Brayson's white eyes narrowed a bit as Joshua's lavender eyes looked dull as he used his remaining powers, for some reason Brayson was told that the Composer lost his true form because he wanted to erase Shibuya, "I know. I have you to thank since we were partners."

Joshua tirelessly kept looking at the image before it shifted to where Neku was at the moment.

* * *

Neku watched as Tenho staggered out of the concert stage entrance, it took awhile for him to come over since the sunlight was blinding him. When he got to them he seemed to scowl at the sun as it brightly shined above.

"First time I've been outside for a long time." chuckled Tenho before his tone became dead sounding, "You're from the last game, Neku Sakuraba?"

Neku nodded curtly, it was strange how he'd bring it up now.

For some reason Neku had a feeling Tenho wanted something from them, because Tenho kept staring at him and Mayu. Tenho waited a bit until he murmured "I need you two to do a favor for us."

Neku let out a sigh; it felt like déjà vu to him.

Mayu looked at Tenho with her eyes shining "What is it?"

"I know it's really not a good time to ask you this but..." began Tenho as he seemed to slowly glance his eyes from the sun, "We need help finding a singer."

Neku winced when Tenho finished while he yelped in disgust "A singer!?" Neku had no interest with this at all. He loathed it the idea.

Mayu held her chin as she echoed "A singer?" Tenho blinked at them when he had continued "I know it's not the sort of thing to ask a player, but we need help."

Neku crossed his arms and retorted in disbelief "We don't know anyone who _can _sing. Plus we have a mission to complete." Tenho sighed as he looked around, a short while later he whispered "I'll make it worth your while."

Mayu raised one of her eyebrows "What do you mean?" her voice sounded curious as Neku looked at her "We just need to find a singer?"

Tenho rubbed his hood before he explained, "We have something that might interest you." the offer seemed like more work to Neku. Neku sighed as he spoke "I hope you're not lying. We'll do it."

Tenho seemed satisfied with his answer, even though Neku felt like he had no choice; it might bring him nearer to what the mission wanted them to do.

* * *

The humming became louder as Ayumu and Yukiko neared it, they were tired from all of the random Noise battles they barely got out of.

Ayumu seemed to be more drawn to the music than Yukiko, she hated music. Ayumu was ahead of her while she slunk behind.

"Shh." murmured Ayumu as he stopped suddenly, Yukiko stopped as well when she noticed he was looking around a corner. The humming was the gaudiest here, it sounded like a boy was singing it.

"The Noise gash and slip," the voice sang brightly as Yukiko started to look around the corner beside Ayumu, a ivory hooded teenage boy with bat wings sang louder "To fall and fade by the players' hand."

Yuki crossed her arms and muttered, "Even though he's a Reaper, he sings good." only a moment later she noticed what she had said when she let out a groan.

"You mean Noboru?" asked Ayumu quietly as Yukiko looked at him, Ayumu's grey eyes kept looking at 'Noboru' as Ayumu mused, "He seems to be a new Reaper, but I bet the other Reapers will soon impede him from singing."

Yuki cocked her head to one side in annoyance, "They want to have a no singing game, suits them."

"They won't stop me from singing," abruptly said 'Noboru as he seemed to appear in front of them when they were bantering, Yuki flinched as the 'Reaper lowered his hood "I like to see them try."

'Noboru' had towheaded hair that slowly darkened at the bottom to a darker blond. He also had light brown eyes.

Yuki narrowed her eyes and spat "You're sure of yourself, why don't you tell that to your Reaper friends." 'Noboru' rolled his eyes as he replied, "Don't have any. Why were you watching me?"

Ayumu blinked bit, "Mission."

"And it has to do with me?" asked the Reaper sounding annoyed, his brown eyes darkened as Yuki glared at him. Yuki took a few steps away from him, as she asked "No, but why do you sing?"

Noboru sighed and replied quietly "I love doing it. That's the only thing I have now."

Yuki cocked her head to one side **'Love?' **she puffed a bit before she replied, "You 'love' doing it?"

Ayumu looked at her for a moment with a frown when Noboru replied, "Yeah. It keeps me calm and really happy." Noboru had a gleam in his eye as he spoke "Not only that, I like singing to everyone to lift broken spirits."

"We need to be going." stated Ayumu flatly as he started to pull Yukiko away, Yuki gasped feeling confused to why Ayumu wanted to leave.

Noboru watched as they kept moving away "Yeah. I don't want to be seen with you guys if another Reaper comes."

Yuki felt her feet drag on the road as Ayumu picked up his pace; it was strange seeing Ayumu act like that. Something felt wrong how Ayumu acted.

Soon they got out of sight of Noboru when Ayumu sighed sounding relieved, Yuki felt Ayumu's firm grip disappear when they stopped. Yuki's very dark brown eyes gazed at Ayumu as he blinked; he seemed spaced out a bit.

The wind whirled them suddenly when Yuki looked at her timer, she noticed how much time had passed since they had gotten the mission. It had been 35 minutes.

"Looks like we need to finish the mission soon." said Yukiko aloud to Ayumu, he did not say anything except "Mmm..." Yuki felt a tinge of frustration **'He's ignoring me, even with a mission.'**

Yuki closed her eyes a second before she shook Ayumu a bit; he winced a bit before he hissed angrily "Hey! Stop that!"

This caused Yukiko to leap back in surprise; this was the first time Ayumu ever showed anger to her.

Ayumu suddenly went rigid as he displayed his awe.

Yuki stared at him a bit frightened; she had no idea what to say.

Ayumu looked at her and spoke emotionless "Sorry." Yuki did not reply because she was still startled by his outburst.

* * *

"How are we going to find a singer Mayu?" exclaimed Neku in anger, Mayu looked at him shyly as she replied softly "Walk around until we find one?"

Neku sighed. His blue grey eyes squinted as the sun started to be directly in his sight, he disliked how long they've been walking. He even checked the timer due to it being so boring; he saw they had 25 minutes left.

Mayu looked at Neku sadly as he hid half of his face in his funnel-shaped collar "I think we need to rethink a bit." Neku slowly looked at her as she continued, "If Tenho said we need one who is in the UG, then we should start to search for players who can sing."

"I don't think players are the type Tenho wanted to have," mumbled Neku seriously as his MP3 player swayed in the wind, he could feel it continuously thump on his chest. Neku raised his head up a bit to level it with Mayu's a bit "He must've wanted Reapers, that's harder than I could stand with."

"Oh," replied Mayu as she sadly stood there, she looked at Neku as she spoke "Okay, I'll search for Reapers while you stay here."

Neku groaned before he growled, "Let's go."

They started to walk again when Neku hit something; he let out a annoyed growl "Not another wall,"

"Yeah so," harshly growled the Reaper nearby them; Neku winced as he remembered him from last week's game on day 5 "And you need to erase some Noise for me player. I'm not in a good mood so _do it_!"

Neku crossed his arms wondering how he got this pissed. Mayu seemed to tremble a bit, her blue green eyes looked wild and scared.

The Reaper kept watching Neku through narrowed amber eyes; Neku noticed he was holding a Keypin identical to the one Yukiko stole from him. The Reaper seemed to also notice what Neku was looking at before he snapped, "Want this? Your friend gave it up to me."

Neku knew he did not really mean that he could have it, he sighed and whispered to Mayu "Let's finish this quickly." Mayu nodded as she followed him a little way from the pissed off Reaper.

Neku scanned the area for Noise until he found a double chain; he made sure to it that he wanted a fight. Neku got out of the scan and crouched "Get ready." Mayu nodded before taking out her rods.

They got sent to an area to fight, it sort of looked like the area they were in. Soon they finished the Noise before they returned to the Reaper.

"Grr." said the Reaper before he opened the wall, Neku felt like he had gotten stronger since the last week. Entering the area, Neku heard a soft humming in the distance.

Beside him Mayu started to hum along a bit, she cheerfully chirped "I know that song, Def Märch played it many times at concerts." Neku looked at her oddly as she hummed a bit more.

Neku decided to follow the humming from the song Mayu had mentioned, he felt calm from hearing it. Mayu followed like a shadow except she was had a big grin on her face as she hummed what seemed to be the accompaniment part of the song.

It did not take long until they found a boy with an ivory hoodie; his hood was down revealing his towheaded hair that slowly darkened at the bottom to a darker blond and brown eyes.

He stopped humming with a sigh before he growled "Can't I get some peace around here?"

"Sorry!" suddenly blurted Mayu while blushing; she looked away from the boy as she shuddered "We only came because of the song," The boy sighed again before he asked "And you know it?"

"Yes," explained Mayu happily as she beamed, she smiled as her eyes glowed brightly "I've loved hearing that song so many times, it's my favorite." The Reaper nodded and remarked with a smirk "Mine too,"

Neku almost smirked accidently, he paused a second before he stated, "You sing?"

The Reaper nodded "Lifts my spirit, almost everyday I hum. It's-" Neku rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Good enough, the Def Märch band needs you." The Reaper expressed a 'what do you mean' expression on his face.

Mayu tapped her foot a bit and angrily stated "Hmpt! You could be nicer about it Neku." She spun around to the Reaper and explained since Neku was worried how much time they had left "They don't have a singer since 777 disappeared."

Neku knew 777 was erased, but Mayu seemed to not want to accept that yet.

"No kidding!" exclaimed the Reaper in horror, he looked at Mayu with compassion as he spoke "I always wondered why the Def Märch band never played anymore, and 777 is gone?"

"Yeah," replied Neku as he turned to leave, he took a few steps before looking behind his shoulder to add "We can tell you more if you come to their hangout with us."

The ivory hooded Reaper stared at him dumbfounded, he looked unsure.

"C'mon," cooed Mayu as she put her hand on his shoulder, "I think you have a gift for singing. The Def Märch band would love to have you sing for them, err..." The Reaper responded "Noboru."

Mayu clapped her hands before chirping "Noboru, you need to share your gift with everyone in the UG and RG. I can see real talent in you."

Noboru looked at her as a tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away before nodding.

* * *

Soon they returned to the Def Märch band concert hall.

Of course the band looked a bit awestruck when they had returned with Noboru, Noboru looked shy as each of the members introduced themselves.

Mayu and Neku were standing on the sides; after they had found some lights to brighten up the place. They watched as Futoshi talked to Noboru "It's great you came here, I didn't even know there was another Reaper who could sing." Noboru blushed a bit "I have a feeling you have potential."

BJ looked at Noboru and snorted "We should at least practice a bit with him first incase he is as good as you say."

It took awhile until the Def Märch band set up. They even cleaned themselves up a bit before they got the stage in order, Neku and Mayu stayed where they were as Tenho winked at them.

Neku felt it was hard to believe that they found Noboru so quickly.

They watched as Futoshi sat down stationed at the special effects; he was making sure their megaphone (same one in week 2 that they got) was working. He gave thumbs up to the rest of the band and Noboru, before they started.

"Calling," began Noboru as he sang Calling (from TWEWY, I do not own the song: Square Enix does), the rest of the band played along as the young singer continued, "You hear the, Calling"

Mayu laughed a bit as Neku looked at her "What's so funny, Mayu?" she looked at him with a smile as she replied, "They sound great together."

Suddenly Neku widened his eyes when the lights went out.

Bright light surrounded them; once again they were in the area for battle.

Neku looked around wide-eyed until he saw the same bat Noise as before. Neku scowled as he shouted "You again?" he glared at it as he growled, "Prepare to be erased."

The bat Noise started to attack, it kept swooping around the area making it hard for Neku to attack. Neku groaned as he dodged an attack from the side, he spun around to face the bat Noise as it came straight to him.

Quickly he used his Sword Lash Pin as it nearly hit him, Neku rolled away as the bat Noise had no time to dodge.

It shrieked in agony as it collided with the beam of light, Neku saw it did not get erased. It veered again to Neku with fangs ready to bite him.

Instead of it getting that close a ring could be heard next to Neku, the bat Noise suddenly stopped dead flapping irritably. Suddenly another offbeat ring could be heard as Mayu hit it with the rod hanging bells.

Neku sidestepped straight into a run, this time he used his Volts Force Pin. A huge surge of materialized electricity appeared as it rapidly hit the bat Noise. The bat Noise swung one of its wings at something, Neku guessed it was Mayu.

Suddenly Neku Noticed the bat Noise was trying to escape again.

"No you don't!" yelled Neku as he again used the Sword Lash Pin, the beam of light went for the bat Noise. The bat Noise was hit directly from the back. Instead of falling to the ground it stopped moving.

Slowly light surrounded it as it turned into particles, Neku watched as it slowly erased. Neku guessed it was still weak from their last fight.

Soon light engulfed them, they returned back to the stage.

Neku was in darkness; he couldn't see anything in the room. Neku started to walk around until he tripped on a electricity cord.

"I've found it," said Futoshi with his voice ringing in the darkness, a second later the lights came back on. Neku was still sprawled out where he had tripped; he slowly got up while noticing nothing was broken.

"That was surprising," said Tenho as he looked around the stage, BJ grunted in agreement while Noboru, who was standing exactly where he was before looked around also. The Reaper blinked dumbfounded "Does that usually happen?" Tenho chuckled before he replied, "Yeah, happens all the time."

BJ snorted as he growled, "We should make sure this place is a anti-Noise environment."

The band members laughed with amusement.

Neku watched quietly with Mayu, soon Tenho came over holding something. Neku looked at him as Tenho opened his grasp to reveal a pin.

"Thank you," said Tenho as Neku picked up the pin; it was a black pin with many music notes emblems on it "This used to be my pin; Rock Waltz Pin. Take it, it served me well when I was in a pickle."

Neku nodded as he put on his pin, it gleamed in the flashing lights. Unknown to Neku at the time; the timer on his right palm was gone.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26: A Small Visit:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 2, day 3:**

**Chapter 26: A Small Visit:**

When Yukiko woke up in the Scramble Crossing again, she was silent.

She recited yesterday's events. She still felt disturbed the way Ayumu got angry.

When Ayumu woke up, he looked at Yukiko blankly. As he locked eyes with her he spoke "I'm sorry." Yukiko looked away unable to respond.

**'I don't understand,'** thought Yukiko feeling awkward around Ayumu at the moment, she could not say anything to her partner **'Am I scared of Ayumu?'**

Ayumu kept watching her with a frown; Yuki shared the same frown as well. Normally Yukiko would feel comforted being with Ayumu instead of any other player at the moment, but now she could only feel scared and awkward.

Ayumu kept staring at her as he quietly said "L-let's do good today." Yukiko nodded slowly feeling a bit hollow.

They did not speak to each other at all for quite some time, only when Yukiko's phone vibrated Ayumu asked "The mission, what does it say?"

Yuki looked at him before taking out her phone, she held it firmly as she read aloud "Emotion calls, it falls to Molco. All sounds must be pound. Flee for Molco; it is the key. You have 1/ 24 to finish the mission, if fail to do so; face erasure by the Reapers." Yuki sighed, "Poems again."

"Yeah..." replied Ayumu while he stayed where he was, Yuki put away her phone and sighed again. They looked at each other before Yukiko noticed someone behind Ayumu.

Ayumu seemed to read her mind so he turned to face the person; Yuki narrowed her very dark eyes and crouched. It was the Composer.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuki coldly to Joshua, the boy with the scraggly ash blond hair smirked as she spat "I thought you would be watching us all get erased!"

"What's wrong with a little visit?" asked the Composer shrugging, there was a playful shimmer in his eyes as Yuki made a low irritated sigh that sounded more like a hiss. Yuki crossed her arms and looked at Ayumu, his expression stayed the same.

"Besides," said the Composer as he started to slowly gesture around the whole district "I could go anywhere I want, I'm the Composer. You can't say what I can or cannot do, to go or to not go." Yuki took some steps back; she did not like this guy.

"Why would you come out of your hiding?" asked Ayumu as his blond and golden tipped hair ruffled in the wind, the Composer looked at Ayumu with a mild expression as Ayumu asked "Why can't you go somewhere else than here? We have a mission to do."

Yuki felt her own pale orange hair sway in the wind, slowly something in her told her to be careful. Something was off about Ayumu; she thought to herself **'Why is Ayumu acting this way?'**

Ayumu stared at the Composer, pale grey eyes staring into lavender eyes. Something made Yukiko sick to the stomach.

Yukiko was lost in her own thoughts; she had already stridden away from both Ayumu and the Composer. She did not know why but she kept walking away from them, Ayumu could sort this out. Why did the Composer come anyways?

She wanted to do the mission alone today.

* * *

Neku yawned stretching his arms out, his eyes felt milky and his head a bit dizzy. He had just awoken in the Scramble Crossing; Mayu was nearby him looking at something. Neku got up slowly; he took his time as he walked to Mayu. She did not respond to him when he greeted "Did you get the mission yet?

"No," said Mayu slurring her words, she pointed in a certain direction "Neku, who is that boy?" Neku blinked, he asked curiously while he slowly looked in the same direction "Who?" Mayu half closed her eyes as she replied confused "That boy, the one talking to Ayumu."

It took awhile for Neku to notice who that was, Joshua. Neku widened his eyes in disbelief as he exclaimed "Joshua?!" suddenly Neku felt a little bit of a red haze fill his vision. He stayed where he was, glaring at the composer.

Neku heard Mayu ask him shyly "Who is that?" Neku sighed scratching his head, he shifted his headphones before he replied, "Joshua, he's the Composer."

Mayu looked at Neku as he continued "I used to be his proxy, I did not know it at the time. He used me for a darn little game, to see if Shibuya was to survive or be erased." Mayu's smoky black hair was pushed back a bit before she said "Oh, so we don't trust him?"

"Yes," replied Neku sharply in fury hiding half his face in his funnel shaped collar, he watched Joshua sharply. Neku had no idea why he was there; normally he would never personally talk to players like that.

**'Maybe,' **thought Neku as he glared at Ayumu who seemed to be talking to Joshua, **'Maybe Ayumu is just playing to spy on players? Is Yukiko in danger? Again?'**

Now he thought about it, Yukiko was nowhere to be seen.

He glanced around for the short-tempered 15-year-old girl; he looked around more before he asked Mayu "Did you see Yukiko with Joshua or Ayumu?"

Mayu looked at him sadly, she hung her head, as she replied, "No, I woke up to find Joshua and Ayumu talking to each other." Neku widened his eyes as he started to wander through the Scramble Crossing; Mayu followed him as they searched for Yukiko.

Neku stayed as far as he could from Joshua and Ayumu, he did not even look at them. Suddenly Neku's phone vibrated, Neku let out an irritated sigh as he took out his old fashioned phone.

Mayu watched as Neku found the new message, Neku took a deep breath and a pause before he read it aloud to her "Back to the streets, its the feats. Udagawa streets, you must be fleet. Silence the sounds, so they are not to be found. You have 1/ 24 to finish the mission, if fail to do so; face erasure by the Reapers."

"Does it mean to get rid of Noise?" inquired Mayu as she cocked her head before holding her finely shaped chin; Neku shrugged and responded thoughtfully "Maybe..."

Neku sighed and thought **'We can't look for Yukiko for the moment.' **Neku winced when pain shot through his hand that was his timer **'I'm sorry, Yukiko. You just need to look after yourself for now.' **Neku gawked at his blood red timer before he asked "Ready to go Mayu?"

* * *

Yori sat down in WildKat Cafe, Sanae and him just got back from searching. The people who they were searching for were Neku's friends; Shiki, Beat and Rhyme.

Sanae sat down next to Yori with a grim look on his face; he had given Yori some cookies to munch on and just plain milk. Yori just nibbled on his cookies and barely drank milk; soon his milk would be too warm to drink.

Yori pushed back his glasses before he asked Sanae "Where could they be?" Sanae shook his head sadly and replied, "I don't know, they told me that they would wait for us to arrive."

Yori's pale blue eyes dimmed, as he mused darkly "Maybe they did not leave," Sanae looked at him as Yori repeated it darker "Maybe they did not leave on their own free will?" Sanae took off his sunglasses to reveal his dark brown eyes that widened in horror, "You don't mean?"

"Yes," replied Yori in a miserable tone as he walked over to a window, he gazed out of it thoughtfully thinking of the players in the game at the moment. Especially Neku, Ayumu and Yukiko.

Even though Yori had been Neku's partner for a week, he felt that Neku was a good friend. Ayumu once told him his feelings and thoughts were more important then his intelligence, it helped him when he made up with Sammy and Bruce; Ayumu was a friend also.

Yukiko seemed the most short-tempered person he'd ever met, he had not really gotten to known her that well, but she was okay.

"To think," opened Sanae as he joined Yori next to the window, "Phones and his friends all get wrapped up in the Reaper's Game again. I'm sure Phones will do fine, maybe Gloves too."

Yori looked sharply at Sanae as he asked baffled "Who's 'Gloves'?" Sanae chuckled as he put on his sunglasses again "Gloves is Yukiko, get what I mean?"

It took awhile for Yori to get it, Neku's nickname; Phones was because of his headphones and Yukiko's Nickname; Gloves was because of her gloves.

Yori laughed with Sanae, but the dread in him grew for his friends.

* * *

Yukiko walked up to the Reaper that guarded the way to the entrance to Center Street, the Reaper barged her path when he grabbed onto her shoulder tightly. It hurt so much but Yukiko did not complain. She glared at the Reaper as he began to speak "Where's your partner?"

Yuki kept her eyes locked with the Reaper's hood where his copper eyes were "Who cares, let me pass."

The Reaper tightened his grip on her shoulder making her this time gasp a bit, he growled "I can't let you pass without your partner, if you don't have your partner with you, I will have to erase you."

"Thanks for the warning," Yukiko said without a care, she narrowed her eyes as her shoulder felt like it was going to shatter. She knew she could get out of the Reaper's grip; she just had to keep delaying him.

"I mean it," growled the Reaper with his voice rising in fury, he leaned forward in her face as he snarled "Don't get cocky with me girl, I can erase you in 10 flat seconds."

Yuki took something out of her pocket, it was this Reaper's Keypin "If you erase me, this will disappear with me."

The Reaper widened his eyes in terror; Yuki smirked as the Reaper let go of her. After he was about to get his Keypin back Yukiko saw Sora and Ryou nearby, Yuki looked at the Reaper for a moment "Give me a sec."

Yukiko spun around called to Ryou "Hey Ryou!" Ryou glared at her yelling back "What is it murderer?" Yukiko flung it at him "Catch!" the Reaper cringed beside her before charging at Ryou who recently caught the Keypin standing perfectly still.

With this chance, Yukiko fled the scene for the Center Street Entrance.

She did not turn back as she kept running, her heart beated wildly and her head felt light. It was like last week on day 5. It seems the Reapers need those Keypins so badly.

**To be continued... Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27: Tension of Bonds:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. This chapter might be not as great due to the fact I might be a bit sick.**

**Week 2, day 3:**

**Chapter 27: Tension of Bonds:**

Neku flinched when he saw two teens yelling at a Reaper, both had blond hair. The boy had blue eyes while the girl had green eyes. Neku watched as the girl yelled out "Take your stupid Pin back,"

It was the Keypin; Neku wondered why these teens had a Keypin. The girl flung it to the Reaper; who caught it with one hand, he had copper eyes.

Neku wondered where the young Reaper was; that he met on the exact day except it was last week. Mayu cocked her head to one side as she asked, "What were they doing?"

Neku watched the two players as they stormed off, while the Reaper stayed at his post. Each of them looked like they were in a foul mood.

For some reason the two players walked up to them with their eyes filled with rage, they stopped in union as the boy growled "This day bites," Neku cocked his head to one side as the boy explained "If that murderer had not thrown that pin at me, the Reaper would have left us alone."

"What murderer?" asked Mayu curiously as she cocked her head to one side, the other girl sighed while that boy huffed angrily. The boy had a cold glare when he looked around before he replied, "That murderer's name is Yukiko Sasha Kitaoka, I think you know her."

Neku flinched as the girl retorted angrily "She erased her partner, she's inhuman!" her eyes blazed and narrowed into slits as she added, "She's a danger to everyone, I hope she gets erased." Mayu looked at the boy and girl before she spoke "No one is inhuman, I think something is wrong with her."

The boy winced while the girl blinked curiously at Mayu, Neku turned his head to look at Mayu as she continued, "I know she erased her partner, but did it look like she had a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice!" snapped the boy, "We have the choice of where to go, what to like or not like, even chose to kill or show mercy!"

His eyes looked cold like ice, his voice grew louder as he kept on talking, "We need her gone now. Who knows what she might do next? I mean did you see how she took down Darla in only a minute? She's inhuman!"

Neku flinched as he remembered what happened on day 5 last week.

* * *

**Week 1, day 5:**

Neku watched as Yukiko suddenly glowed brightly as she faced Darla on the screens in the Scramble Crossing, her pupils glowed a very pale blue while pale blue aura seemed to emit from her body.

Suddenly she disappeared becoming a blur as she darted so quickly across the screen, Neku's head felt dizzy when he was unable to detect where Yukiko was. Only a few seconds later passed before she seemed to return to normal.

* * *

**Week 2, day 3:**

Neku half closed his eyes as he replied with annoyance, "I see your point,"

The girl next to her partner spoke "I'm Sora, and he's Ryou." she blinked a bit as she added, "We just don't like her, because she could erase more players. I don't think there should be someone that strong in the game."

Neku sighed lost in thought, he thoughtfully wondered as Mayu looked at him with worry **'Are they right? I don't think so. She is strong; I know that. But she can't get erased yet, not until I know why she hates me.'**

He sighed again shaking his head as he crossed his arms **'Why does she hate me? I want to know why.'**

Simply Neku looked at Ryou and Sora blankly as he asked "Can you show us where she went?" Ryou looked at Neku with a frown as Neku added, "She can't be erased, yet..."

Sora looked at Neku crossing her own arms as she replied, "Depends, we saw her partner with the Composer. There could be a chance she might join the Reapers or another of her partners yet again is trying to trick her."

Neku shook his head as he mumbled, "She hates the Reapers guts,"

* * *

Yukiko wandered by herself in the streets, she took to the shadows to remain unseen by anyone; Reapers or players.

Her eyes became sharp as she took alleyways as detours from the Reapers, she was somewhere in AMX as she remembered her skills she learned a month ago. She thought as she hid from another Reaper **'I knew I have never trusted anyone!'**

Slowly her anger rose as her gloved hands clenched tightly **'The only person I could trust is myself, no one else. Not even Ayumu.' **Suddenly an image of Ayumu filled her head, he seemed to call out for her while searching in the Scramble Crossing.

She cast the image away as pain filled her, staying still as she lamented a bit before she continued her venture in the shadows.

She veered again as more Reapers appeared in the area, she quickly went onto one knee; she kneeled as she sharply watched as they stayed where they were. She slowed her breathing as she looked at her palm again; the timer showed she had still 50 minutes left.

A sudden wind blew at her, as she remained motionless, a shiver went through her a bit as crisp leaves passed by her. Winter would be here soon, she somehow liked that idea.

**'I can't stay like this,' **she thought desperately as she peered where she was hiding. She knew a Reaper would catch her soon, she had to hurry.

With slow movements she sneaked through the shadows when one of the Reapers had their back turned, no sounds came from her gentle movements. Partly living on the streets meant sneaking like this when you had to get food.

* * *

"Where is she?" thought Ayumu as he looked around for his partner, for a second after the Composer started to randomly speak to him was when he sensed her presence gone.

Without her... Ayumu shook his head as he began to try and find her presence again; an image of her sneaking nearby Reapers came to him.

* * *

The four of them; Neku, Mayu, Ryou and Sora, decided to work together for once.

They all wanted to find Yukiko with each of their reasons alone.

Neku had gotten them past the Reaper in the Scramble Crossing, after they had to get some food for him. Neku did not like Ryou or Sora.

"Where could she be?" asked Neku as they went around a corner, Mayu shrugged while Ryou and Sora said nothing. Even though they joined up soon Ryou and Sora had to do their mission in AMX.

"We'll look for her," snapped Ryou as they parted, "Then she'll be erased."

Mayu walked close by Neku as they headed away from the duo, Neku heard her hoarse breathing as she whispered, "Why'd you want to help find her? I thought she hated you?"

"I have my reasons," replied Neku as he folded his arms while they walked, they did not know Yukiko was nearby them still lurking in the shadows. Strangely Neku felt confused for a second; he never told her Yukiko hated him.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... To be continued...**


	28. Chapter 28: Buying Less Time:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy.**

**Week 2, day 3:**

**Chapter 28: Buying Less Time:**

* * *

Bray tapped his fingers as he waited for the Composer to come back, it had been 15 minutes since the Composer left to speak to the Player: Ayumu Ki. Bray sipped his coffee as he waited lazily; he was in charge of what would happen to the game until Joshua came back.

"Does he have to idly tour Shibuya while he could be erased?" muttered the Conductor as his other hand stroke through his long black hair with purple streaks; his white eyes were not actually white really.

Long ago they used to be a vivid emerald green color, but over the years through genetics his eye color faded strangely. Now they were a very pale green that was almost white, but nobody could see the difference really.

Suddenly a Reaper appeared; it was one of the newest Officer-rank Reapers. The conductor did not have time to really remember his name; he just asked grimly "What is it?"

The Reaper saluted to him before he replied, "Sir, one of the Reapers spotted a lone Player." The Conductor walked up to him as he asked, "Is that all?"

The Reaper flinched a bit before he responded "No. She's not just exclusive of a partner, she's the one who erased a former err... Traitor Reaper, Darlene Tyann."

The Conductor narrowed his eyes as he remembered that was the same player the Composer mentioned, but the rules stated that the player had to be eliminated from the game. She was a dangerous player...

The Conductor scowled a bit before he retorted, "Send out Uzuki Yashiro and Koki Kariya, I want a swift and silent erasure..."

* * *

Despite feeling betrayed, Yukiko managed to get to the next district without any effort.

She sharply looked around as she heard a noise behind her, without a second thought she darted into the shadows again. She crouched a bit as she watched Neku and Mayu pass by.

Instead of revealing her presence she narrowed her eyes, she felt uneasy towards both Neku and Mayu at the same time of Ayumu. She muttered inside of her head in frustration **'Why is it that I keep having allies that betray me?'**

Suddenly Yuki stopped as a meow sounded nearby her, she half turned, as a little long-furred fluffy white kitten was right next to her. Instead of it going through her, Yuki felt the soft fur of the cat (I got no idea why I put a cat in the story! LOL).

Yuki froze as she realized something **'Wait! I thought the RG couldn't interact or see the UG?' **for a second she petted the cat's soft fur vanished a moment after, the kitten cluelessly looked around before it scampered away.

Yukiko watched it go until she heard a familiar voice "Kariya, let's go." Yuki stayed put as the old dead married couple were walking around nearby. Kariya yawned as Uzuki yelled more due to her short temper "The quicker we find the player, the better. I can't wait to erase that bratty girl."

"Always so naive," noted Kariya as he lagged behind Uzuki calmly, he held his lollipop gingerly as he added "Always wanting to get things done brashly, why don't you relax a bit Uzuki? The player is bound to be somewhere else." Uzuki let out an annoyed sigh as she faced her ally with fury.

"RELAX!?" snapped Uzuki as she let out her temper in a whole new level, "I _never _slack like some Reapers! I _never_ let anything calm me because THERE IS NOTHING TO BE CALM ABOUT!"

Kariya giggled a bit as he shrugged without a care; it was like he was the polar opposite of the short-tempered lady.

Yuki felt like she could gag from listening to them, she slowly descended into the shadows more before she kept walking. Her feet were light as she took each careful step, the only sound from her was her steady breath and if you heard closely, her heart beats.

The Tispy Tose Hall was where Yukiko stopped for a moment, she panted a bit before she thought sarcastically **'Joy to this day! All the running for my life, no existence, all day!' **Yuki folded her arms as she looked around **'I shouldn't stay long, now that I know Reapers want me gone.'**

Yuki looked around a bit before she found somewhere to sit that was hidden a bit; it was a alley way to be exact. She slumped against the wall as she took off her gloves a moment, she gasped as her hands hurt from the moisture around her. The scars on her hands could be easily seen, Yuki remembered how she got them barely.

She was making the other half of her medallion when she kept on burning her skin on her hands, accidently stabbing her hands with the rod to stir the hot metals with, and scratched them when she couldn't really heal them.

It only seemed like over a month ago when she did that.

* * *

Neku sighed as Mayu stopped to catch her breath idly while they were finally in the Tispy Tose Hall district, many people passed through them while they stayed where they were. It was like they were invisible to them, maybe even transparent.

Neku did not speak when Mayu was looking around the area as he hid half of his face in his funnel shaped collar, he wondered how Mayu knew Yukiko loathed him. Something felt wrong about how Mayu seemed just like Shiki for some reason, was it a coincidence or random.

**'Is this normal?' **wondered the once anti-social teen as he looked at the ground without making a sound; his breathing was deep and quiet while his headphones jammed away with his favorite music.

Neku sighed before he noticed movement nearby an alleyway, curious and confused as he was; Neku suddenly lost what he was looking at. Neku rubbed his eyes before Mayu tapped him on the shoulder.

Her blue green eyes sparkled as she chirped happily with a huge hearty grin, "Ready to go? I think we should hurry along before we lose too much time." her bangs moved to and fro as she gestured towards the way they had to go. Neku made a curt nod as he stopped leaning on a pole, a familiar short-tempered scream caught his attention.

"I told you Kariya!" snapped Uzuki as her bright blue eyes blazed in her cold wrath, "This is the first mission I had for a long time to erase a player, why do you keep on being naive with our mission?" Kariya shrugged again looking uninterested in what his fellow Reaper was saying, his dark orange eyes glowed a bit amused as Uzuki held her bright pink hair in frustration as she snapped, "Answer me?"

Mayu looked over to the two Reapers cocking her head to one side while Neku stayed where he was, by his pole he leaned on again. Neku yawned as he watched the two Reapers quarrel the way they always did, fire vs. water.

While Neku watched the two Reapers he saw on the corner of his blue grey eye that Mayu was twitching a bit to herself, it was like she was very nervous about the two Reapers nearby.

Neku sighed as he put his hand on her shoulder as he told her "They never stop arguing so I guess we're safe," Neku added in his head **'Even though they can't lay a finger on us until day 7.'**

"But what about Yukiko? What about Ayumu?" asked Mayu suddenly as Neku stayed quiet when she spoke "They said something about erasing a player, did they already get Ayumu, or even Yukiko?" Neku hardened his gaze at the two Reapers who kept on arguing like they were kids, did they?

In question, Neku saw the Reaper Uzuki swipe at Kariya before she spat "I don't even know why I work with you?"

"Because you're the spring chicken." replied Kariya as Uzuki let out a cry of anger, he smirked a bit as he added "I'm sure that girl is here somewhere, there's always a few places in Shibuya that anyone can hide. I know the place she would go."

Uzuki crossed her arms while squinting her eyes at her fellow Reaper who flicked his hand without his lollipop slightly in a circle, from his tone Neku could see how confident he was. Uzuki scowled at him when she snarled, "Are you saying the place where the Game Master suggested?"

"Perhaps I do." he replied before he flew up in the air a bit, he looked down at his partner as he added "Let's split up, you go that way." he gestured the way that Neku and Mayu had to go, "While I go that way." he added gesturing the way to Molco.

Uzuki widened her eyes in shock before they became narrowed again in a glare "Do you expect me to follow your every command?"

Kariya grunted a bit as he flew away; Uzuki muttered something under her breath before she snorted. In a second she flew away Kariya told her to go.

Neku sighed as he shook his head watching Uzuki fly away, he muttered aloud to his partner who was spaced out "This day gets better and better." Mayu slowly looked at him before she replied, "I guess we have no time to spare now.

Neku silently agreed with her before they started to walk to the next district, as they walked Neku felt that afterwards they would have to look for Yukiko.

When they got nearby the way to Shibu-Q Heads, Neku felt something solid that he hit with his foot. Neku muttered under his breath before he faced a Reaper who he met before.

"Pass my test to pass my wall," said the small Reaper girl with blue eyes, her eyes looked sharply at Neku who shrugged.

"If you have feelings for someone, where do you go and do?" asked the Reaper girl as Neku's mind went blank for a bit, he thought for awhile since he hadn't been asked this before really. Turning, he faced Mayu who was looking pale and confused "What do you think?"

Mayu's smoky black hair gleamed a bit in the sunlight as she fidgeted her hands; her eyes met Neku's before she replied, "I don't know... Seems like a special place."

The Reaper before them tapped her foot while she chirped annoyingly "Take all your time you want, it's less time the more you think..." Neku's fist clenched a bit as he thought hard about the question.

Abruptly, Mayu waved her hand randomly as she responded "Oh, I know." she gestured her head cutely a different direction that Neku saw Kariya went with a smile "Molco, and the Phone Booth of Love!"

The Reaper nodded while her only blue eyes that weren't shadowed under her hood hardened as she muttered "Darn it." The Reaper muttered more under her breath before she growled bluntly "I don't understand why you're so smart? her hood was facing Mayu.

Mayu edged a bit back looking shy, her smile twisted into a frown while her eyes looked uncertain.

"Could people see the game?" asked the Reaper while a bit of her orange hair moved in front of one of her eyes, Neku cursed under his breath as he replied "Yes and no."

Mayu jolted a bit as she exclaimed to Neku "What! Neku, we can't be seen." both Neku and the Reaper glanced at her while Neku responded "We can't be seen while in the UG, but since the Reaper's Game is now world wide... They can see us through television."

A clapping noise caught their attention as the Reaper clapped, suddenly she pointed at Neku as she proclaimed, "Headphony is right, we can and cannot be seen."

Neku looked at Mayu who moped, her eyes clearly defined how sad she was.

The Reaper waited until she had their attention before she spoke "Since you two are so great at questions, I'll ask three more." Neku widened his eyes as he blurted, "I thought you said we were 'wasting our time'?"

The Reaper girl fluttered up a bit before she replied "Aw... Don't be cold Headphony, especially when questions should be anwsered." Neku let out an irritated sigh that sounded more like a hiss, this shocked him a bit since he'd only seen Yukiko do a sigh that way but also Uzuki.

Neku crossed his arms as he growled, "Bring out the poison."

* * *

A Reaper was leaning on the walls where his post was; well this was where he had to be. Within his grasp was a medallion much like his own, it was equally halved; silver on one side, grey on the other. He gently felt a carving that was part of emblem of a heart in the middle, while seashells carvings circled the edges of the medallion.

The sky already looked pale and the Reaper knew winter would come, but this saddened him.

The wind picked up again suddenly that made the Reaper scowl in response; the wind blew harder at his hood making it push down. The Reaper gasped as his hair was exposed.

Instead of putting up his hood right away, he sighed as he decided to walk a bit. His medallion was blown a bit, one side of it was silver, and the other side was a very pale grey. For a second, he paused by a window; he turned his head to it as a transparent mirror image appeared of him.

His very dark brown eyes blinked as he saw the reflection of himself, his sort of spiky reddish brown hair with a few streaks of orange ruffled in the wind. Slowly he put his hood back on, after that the Reaper looked a certain way as he mused, "The endless cycle of games, the pain of entry, and the ceaseless erasure. Will it ever end?"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, to be continued...**


	29. Chapter 29: Running For your Existence:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. Sorry if it took me long to post this. Soon I might not be posting any chapters for a while.**

**Week 2, day 3:**

**Chapter 29: Running For Your Existence:**

* * *

Yukiko shifted, as she kept hidden in the same place when she looked at her hands, they looked very fair skinned if you did not see the scars, burns and bruises. Nothing seemed to calm her at the moment, for this she knew once she came out of where she hid, she would be gone forever. Not just that, her medallion was still missing. No matter what, she felt it was the only thing she could cling to calm herself.

Yuki bit her dry lip as her very dark brown eyes darted around from either side, she did not want to get caught. Never wanted to do the game anyways.

**'What's the point?' **wondered the slightly spiky pale orange haired girl as she pondered what to do, as she mused to herself she could hear the time on her timer tick away **'If I stay here, I'll die of boredom. But if I leave, I'll be erased and never heard of again. Gah!'**

Her head hurt from thinking too much, she knew that she only had 25 minutes left until she had to be erased. Quickly she put her large dark grey gloves back on her small exposed hands before she folded her arms, she closed her eyes as she thought **'I hate people, maybe myself?'**

She hated herself a bit now since she was doing nothing but sulk, but she kept reminding herself that she did that regularly.

"Here I go." she muttered lowly as she finally left the alleyway, but she stayed in the shadows a bit to glance around for Reapers vigilantly. The area seemed very static to her and seemed a bit too calm. Yuki shook her head before she stepped out of the shadows.

As she took each step, she kept darting her head and flinching at every sound. Yukiko warily looked more as she passed through a crowd of RG people; a weird feeling went through her as she soon passed though all of them. Even through she was angry she felt frightened. Even for a second she swore she felt sweat roll down her face, she knew it was almost winter yet the winds did not cool her.

As soon as Yukiko was near the alleyway she paused to look around, some people from the RG were sitting together while laughing and grinning. Yuki felt an urge to gag while some other emotion made her confused.

Yuki winced and widened her eyes as she noticed that a Reaper nearby her, swiftly she dashed for another alleyway that seemed not affected by a wall. Even though it was narrow and tight she went anyways.

It was dark and eerie at the same time when Yuki traveled through the alleyway; it was like a loophole the Composer overlooked.

At that moment Yuki welled in rage, Ayumu spoke to the Composer right in front of her. It got on her nerves when she thought about Ayumu. For once she felt that she finally trusted someone in her life, but now. She shook her head angrily before yelping in pain when her neck hurt.

The 15-year-old girl couldn't even turn around in the alleyway; it was like being in a small space with thousands of people. All together...

"Ouch!" she yelped again when she hit her head on something above her, instantly she glared at whatever hit her before she continued on.

...

Briskly Neku furiously trekked as Mayu was starting to fall behind, he got into an ill-tempered mood since the Reaper tried to flirt with him. And Neku _did not_ want a Reaper to flirt with him.

Plus they only had 25 minutes left until they could fail their mission and get erased. Neku wanted nothing more than to have this game out of the rest of his life. Neku grumbled a bit as Mayu tried to say something.

"Can you slow down?" puffed Mayu as her face was pink from being tried but also sweating, her blue green eyes started to look dull. Neku blinked as he heard her harsh uneven breathing, it really sounded like she was pushing herself to keep up with him.

"Fine." he replied as he made a sudden halt, the headphone teen half turned to look at his partner. But it did not last long when Mayu bumped into him making both of them be knocked down, afterwards before she leapt up with a 'sorry' while Neku got up slowly.

Neku looked around the surroundings he could see as a once curious emotion pulsed through him, they were in Udagawa. Neku remembered he was the in the place he died, more in the back streets though. Joshua killed him when he was looking at the CAT mural that Sanae made (since Sanae was CAT), Neku sighed as he looked around the district.

It mostly was a secluded area mostly, that was one of the reasons Neku liked this place before the Reaper's Game. Had not a lot of people, had CAT's mural and he spent time here with one of his old friends.

Suddenly a wave of sadness hit Neku as he recalled about his friend, his friend almost had the same problems with him. Except his friend had more of the notion of tolerance than hating everyone always. Furthermore, they shared a lot of things in common.

Neku held his chin as he cocked his head to one side when he thought **'Boy, why is this all coming into my head now?' **Neku closed his eyes for a second before he wondered **'Argh!'**

But then, Neku felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Neku looked up at Mayu who seemed to stop sweating a bit when she asked, "Are you done spacing out?" her tone sounded a bit annoyed for once.

Neku nodded before he replied "Yeah, sorry about that." Neku turned off his MP3 player since it was still on oddly before Mayu murmured, "Let's get going on our mission, allegro." Neku looked at her in confusion as she started to walk away.

They walked on the sidewalk like they were still alive and stairs as well; only partial sunlight glowed in Udagawa. Mayu and Neku held a silence for quite awhile, while Mayu did not talk to him Neku wondered about why Joshua spoke to Ayumu still.

It did not take long until the two Players were walking up stairs towards CAT's mural. Neku was not looking forward to the mission; he wished that after this game he could finally relax with his friends.

"Huh?" said Mayu suddenly as she stopped right in front of the mural while Neku turned to her, she unclenched her hand as she looked up at Neku "Why is there no Noise?"

Neku widened his eyes as he Scanned around the area, for some reason he couldn't see any Noise symbols anywhere. After awhile Neku stopped Scanning before he suppressed a sigh "I see what you mean, where are they?"

Strangely the area was soundless, the only entity Neku heard was his breathing and heartbeat. Neku narrowed his eyes as he tried to find what was making him so tense, it did not last long.

"Watch out Neku!" shouted Mayu as she suddenly pushed him out of the way, Neku collapsed on his side when Mayu had pushed him. Neku instantly watched as Mayu held her side after a large black Taboo Noise towered over her, Neku only guessed it attacked her.

This Taboo Noise was a Neoclassical Drake Noise. It had black wings, dark grey wing markings and had a light grey to black gradient tattoo body. It let out a loud roar as it towered over them; Neku widened his eyes as he stared at it with disbelief.

Mayu staggered a bit towards Neku when he asked with slight concern "Are you ok?" Mayu groaned a bit as she winced. As the Taboo Noise furiously roared, Mayu replied low in a hurt voice "I... I-'m fine Neku. I couldn't let the Taboo Noise hurt you."

Neku widened his eyes as Mayu let out a small scream, even through she was in dire pain she huffed "Don't worry about me, we need to worry about that thing."

The only thing Neku did was nod.

The huge Taboo Noise roared, it settled its gaze on them as dazzling beams surrounded them. Without a hesitation when they reappeared in the battle area, Neku raced forward as the Noise turned its head.

Mayu flicked out her metal rods; as soon as she gave it a flick it became the longest it could. Neku had to push himself up as the Taboo Noise lashed its tattoo tail.

When he landed he did a half turn as he used the Rock Waltz Pin. Energy filled his veins suddenly; it went straight to his headphones as it let out a sort of distorted song. Neku winced as it played; suddenly many music notes surrounded him.

"This music, never calms the mind." called out Neku when he hit each music note. It flew right at the Taboo Drake Noise

The Drake Taboo Noise watched as each note hit it, each note seemed to shatter as every one of them hit it. Neku knew with a pang that he needed a light puck.

"Neku?" said Mayu as she suddenly appeared more solid not bleak, Neku blinked in surprise. What was going on? Normally they would look bleak and faint to each other. But now...

Neku shook his head before he mused, "We need a light puck."

"A light puck?" echoed Mayu in confusion.

"I don't want to explain everything but," replied Neku in a hurry, the Taboo Noise sighted them when it swung it's tail again. Neku dropped to the ground to dodge it as well as Mayu. When it looked like it wouldn't attack, Neku prolonged "We need to work together to have the light puck come, it's the only thing we can use to defeat it."

Mayu looked at him while her eyes gleamed a bit, Neku noticed that the side the Taboo Noise hit was already a bit erased. It took a second before Neku and Mayu nodded.

As Neku readied himself, Mayu proclaimed, "Neku, I have a idea. Why don't you use that Pin Tehno gave you at my bell rod."

Neku gave her a mused look as she held it up; she blinked slowly when she added, "If I strike the bell rod, then the pitch with hurt the Taboo Noise. Trust me." Right away Neku knew it was the only shot they had.

He went a little away from Mayu as she held up the jiggling bell rod, he peered at his pin before focusing all his power into the pin. When the music notes came again he instantly hit them.

As a horrible sound came from them Mayu readied herself as she hit her bell rod, the music note and the bell rod clashed as the other rod hit it. A louder, high pitched sound came from it.

Suddenly as each note came, Neku noticed an aura come from the rod. Each time Mayu hit it the aura became brighter. By the time the last note hit, light blasted from Mayu's rod.

"Let my melody break you." called out Mayu when Neku knew what was happening, a fusion. Neku replied in a cold tone "Then hit it."

As soon as they've spoken, a more pure bright light erupted from Mayu's bell rod. It came so fast and it was so loud Neku's ears rang.

It was a long time before a green aura filled Neku, with this he shot away from Mayu. He braced himself in a veer, the Drake Taboo Noise's tail almost hit him as he powered up a pin.

He grew light headed when light silver feather shaped shards encrusted his hands; he leapt up in the air before sending himself in a glide. In his glide he was overtop the Noise, within a second he dove down with a slam.

The Noise roared in pain, without a second thought Neku kept on attacking it. He drew out his Pyrokeneisis Pin's power as he showered the Drake Taboo Noise in flames.

"If you burn, you burn." Neku retorted, Mayu attacked along side him.

It didn't take long until Neku heard sort of a shattering noise. Instantly they were back in the Udagawa Backstreets for some reason. Neku looked around before he gasped.

Part of the area looked battered. The rails for the steps were bent, some of the buildings were damaged, and the Taboo Noise was lying right in front of the mural. For a second, Neku noticed that people started to come out of buildings.

Mayu backed up in horror as the Taboo Noise raised it's head, Neku heard also screams from the newly formed crowd.

"They see it!?" exclaimed Mayu in shock. Neku had to agree with her, some people were backing away from the huge Noise. While others who were reckless and brave poked at it.

Neku ceased his attack when a man spoke "You're from the game?" Neku turned to him as he added, "I thought the game was somewhere else." Neku was unable to reply as he looked at his hand, it went distorted, as well as Mayu and the Taboo Drake Noise.

Suddenly Neku heard another shattering Noise before they were back to normal. A uproar suddenly came around them "It's gone!"

Neku widened his eyes in terror when the Noise finally became light particles before it was completely erased. Neku faced Mayu as he asked, "What's going on?"

At the time, he did not notice that his and Mayu's timers were gone.

...

Soon dim light came ahead of her sight, Yuki started to walk faster a bit before she got out of the alleyway. She knew that she was in Spain Hill by the looks of it; a sudden sigh escaped her a bit before she walked out of the alleyway more.

Yukiko blinked as she wondered thoughtfully when she knew the coast looked clear **'Phew... But why do I seem so- edgy?' **Yuki flicked away part of her bangs that were in her face. Yuki felt a bit warm suddenly which made her feel uneasy a bit in confusion.

"For someone who wants nothing to do with Reapers," said a familiar calm voice as she suddenly flinched in terror, Yukiko spun around a bit to see one of the Harrier Reapers that she knew his name was Kariya from hearing it so often "You sure act like one when you sneak around." Kariya looked down at her when she started to back away with widened eyes, for some reason he had a friendly gleam in his eyes that made Yuki suspicious instantly.

Yuki stood at least a few steps from the Harrier Reaper as he watched her; she glared at him as he calmly watched. Soon Kariya spoke "Why so angry? I won't erase you right away." Yuki snorted as she crossed her arms and spat "Why should I trust you, you're a Reaper. Plus why don't you erase me now, when I'm right in front of you?"

Kariya ignored her as he looked around a bit calmly, after awhile he replied smoothly "That offer temps me so, but I rather wait a bit." a sudden grin appeared on his face when he added "Doing a job arrogantly can lead you to erasure, I'd rather play safe to avoid that fate."

Yuki groaned a bit as she became more rigid and edgy with the Reaper nearby her, slowly she moved away from the Reaper when he stepped forward as he told her "Also, that goes the same for you. But I hate talking to players like this, even if their partner are still not erased."

Her very dark brown eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Ayumu's not erased yet?" she scratched her head a bit before she huffed, turning her head to the left in scorn "I mean, why try to erase me if I still have a pact." Yukiko narrowed her eyes a bit as she heard Kariya grunt a bit "Dunno, but orders are orders."

With hearing that Yukiko crouched defensively as she faced the orange haired Reaper, his orange glasses were shifted a bit as he smirked. Yuki felt very tense at the moment, something told her to run, run right away from him. Yuki eyed Kariya as he stretched a bit, after that he walked up to her slowly.

**'So much for hiding.' **thought Yukiko as she glared at him, she was hesitant a bit because she did not know if she should run now or wait.

In the distance she could hear Uzuki coming as well, in fact she was almost here.

"Two minutes."

Yukiko widened her eyes as Kariya blinked at her, "You can have a two minute head start." Yuki tilted her head to one side as she asked "Why?" Kariya waited a moment before he replied "Run now, because you have limited time for the offer now."

Without another word Yukiko ran for it.

Yukiko zipped as she dodged anything in her path, nothing mattered to her if she bumped into any other players who were doing missions in Spain Hill. They all yelled at her but she did not care.

**'What a great day!' **thought Yukiko sarcastically as she collided with a player, the player landed on his back and yelled "Hey!" Yuki ignored him as she glanced behind her swiftly, sure enough she saw Uzuki running straight towards her with a glare.

Yuki yelped with fear before she clumsily got to her feet before racing away again, Yuki wheezed as she swerved around a corner. In front of her was a Reaper who was guarding the entrance; Yuki did not skid to a stop as she started to press on but faster.

Right away the Reaper noticed her and let out a grumble, he started to get something out of his pocket. Yuki's vision blurred a bit from how fast she was running, lightheadedness came to her as she ran harder towards the entrance.

Just as the Reaper took out his Keypin, Yukiko suddenly passed him barely. After running a bit longer she started to clumsily totter as she ran, soon her speed ebbed away as she tottered more.

**'No! I can't stop now.' **thought Yukiko in terror as she unsteadily stridden, she wheezed a bit before almost toppling over if there wasn't a nearby pole. With the rest of her strength she held onto the pole.

She took many uneven gasps of air as she stood alone, Yuki barely muttered under her breath "I'm done for." Instantly she hung her head as she continued to gulp for air, her eyes felt dreary and her thoughts were so misty.

Maybe this was the end...

Without focus, Yukiko kept gasping for air while not noticing that Uzuki and Kariya already caught up to her. She was looking at the ground blankly as she hung her head; her own heartbeats were fast paced.

Only the sound of footsteps got her attention, she slowly looked up at the two Reapers who walked closer to her. Yuki glowered as she used the pole for support when she mumbled in a slur "You're... Here... To... Erase... Me?"

"Damn right urchin," gloated Uzuki as she rubbed her gloved hands together with glower, "Finally, we get to erase a player. And you have been making me and Kariya look like idiots." She cackled a bit as Yukiko kept taking gulps of air.

Yukiko narrowed her eyes as she muttered under her breathe, "You two are idiots, maybe you too should have stayed being Support Reapers." without another word Yukiko stopped leaning on the pole.

The pale orange haired player crouched defensively as she clenched her dark grey-gloved fists, instantly she glared right back at them mute. Uzuki giggled as she remarked, "Finally, we can end your existence."

Yuki felt mixed fear and anger overwhelm her; she did not want to be erased at all. She wanted to get out of this stupid game.

Brilliant bright illuminations covered them all like a blanket, only a second passed before Yukiko was facing the two Reapers.

**'I can't lose...'**


	30. Chapter 30: Harrier Battle:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. ****Soon I might not be posting any chapters for a while.**

**Week 2, day 3:**

**Chapter 30: Harrier Battle:**

* * *

The brilliant bright light ebbed away to reveal Kariya and Uzuki already in their attack poses. And before Yukiko could react she was already being flung in the air, she crashed to the ground with a heavy thud. Yuki did not know who hit her but she felt dizzy.

She slowly got to her feet before she used one of her pins; thorns with small flower buds appeared on gloved hands as she darted to Uzuki and started to hit her. Long but quick movements came as Uzuki blocked each of the attacks with graceful blows to her hands.

Yukiko glared into Uzuki's bright blue eyes, Yukiko sensed something in them, pure hatred.

"Don't think I'm done yet!" spat Yukiko when Uzuki pushed her back with a powerful side hand swing, Yukiko made a pant before she had to roll away from another attack.

Uzuki pulled out her revolver so quick that Yukiko could see her hands as a blur, suddenly pink flower shaped bullets were shot at her. Yukiko gasped when the bullet scattered into mini bullets at her.

As quick as she could, she tried to dodge each one. But she was a bit sluggish as she felt a bullet pierce into her arm. She let out a yelp and stumbled a bit. Her heart stopped a bit as she skidded to a stop; Kariya was in front of her with a frown.

His once calm looking expression became dark as he growled, "Sorry, but I can't disobey my orders." Yukiko widened her eyes as his hands sprouted flames, a split second later Yukiko leapt out of the way as fireballs flew at her.

Yukiko stayed on a knee when she tripped a bit; she glared at Kariya and Uzuki with aversion. As they neared she took her chance as she started to feel light headed.

Flames surrounded her as a wall. The two Harrier Reapers stopped as the flames quickly surrounded Yukiko. She took a sigh before she felt a bit weird, her eyes started to glow to a brighter brown as an aura came from her hands.

Instantly she closed her eyes as her hands clenched, the aura became stronger as it surrounded the fire. The fire rose up slowly, soon it was compressed before scattering everywhere.

Uzuki and Kariya braced themselves as the now flares showered them, little smoke came when it hit them each time.

But Yukiko suddenly felt exhausted after the fire was gone, it felt like a strain on her heart came. She put her hand on her chest as she groaned, pain filled her heart like it was about to break.

"I think we should make this quick," shouted Uzuki with a toothy smile, she fluttered a bit in the air. Kariya shook his head giving Yukiko a small glance, he had a dark expression "If we make it slow, we can savor our victory more Uzuki. Why don't we do that instead?"

Uzuki suddenly made a devilish squeal before she replied "Lets."

Yukiko stopped watching them, as she got to her feet weakly, she gave them a cold glare as she ran away. Her eyes narrowed when she faced them. Uzuki stopped making her squeal as she barked, "I hope you enjoy your last moments Tasha."

With a grunt, Yukiko felt herself tense. She flicked her hand as she released many spark spheres. Spinning electric blue and yellow orbs hit them, but Yukiko tensed more when Kariya used an electric barrier.

"Hmpf." Kariya breathed as he gloated, "I thought a Player like you would be smarter." His tone was not calm but mocking, his dark orange eyes were hardened as he sent fireballs at Yukiko.

Yukiko did not have any chance to dodge. The fireballs crashed to the ground before exploding, when they exploded Yukiko let out a cry when they scorched her body. A throbbing pain came over her as she limped a bit away from more of them. It was like her whole body was on fire.

She kept wincing every time Kariya sent out his fireballs; she was in so much pain that she couldn't walk properly.

Yukiko tried to run but her body ached so much, she kept making a hissing sound and trembled a bit. It did not take long until Uzuki came up to her from behind and battered her back.

A weak pitiful cry came from her as she was knocked down; she rolled a bit on the ground groaning. Another hissing sound escaped from her as she yelped "Argh... I, can't, lose." She held back a sob when she weakly pulled herself up.

Intense pain gnawed at her body, her vision was starting to ebb away. Not only that her gloved dark gray hands again were starting to erase.

Yukiko did not know why but she felt very weak at that very moment.

"I can still fight!" hissed Yukiko as another pang of pain shot through her; she trembled a bit before she activated her Starry Assault pin.

Lightheaded again as she felt extreme speed come to her, a silent plea came from her **'I need you, I need you Ayumu.' **Agilely she veered and attacked Uzuki and Kariya, they had no time to react to her swift decisive blows. Each one felt so graceful as the rest of her not faded hands became blurs.

Soon her abilities went away leaving her exposed, Uzuki saw her chance as she shot a blue flower shaped bullet at her. Yukiko dodged it slightly but it kept moving at her, it kept getting faster and faster.

But a wave of exhaustion came over her; she slowed down for a second before she was hit directly in the back by the bullet. Yukiko was hit making her topple backwards.

For a second immense agony filled her as back of her back was erased.

Her breathing became shallow and slow, her vision became blurrier and she felt so drained. She closed her eyes briefly as she hissed in pain. It was so hard not to cry from the pain.

A second passed as she lay there, she shifted her head a bit to look at Uzuki who towered over her. A shudder came from her body as Uzuki gloated, "Well, well. I guessed you got what you deserved Tasha." Yukiko could only whimper as Uzuki continued "A sad fate, did you enjoy the game?"

Yukiko rolled herself onto her stomach; she started to drag herself away from Uzuki as she felt her glare. By now she felt numb.

The pale orange haired player soon stopped dragging herself; again she got up slowly while keeping her feeble leer at Uzuki. The only thing she knew was that she did not have long until she was fully erased.

**'Maybe this is the end...' **thought Yukiko as she had barely enough energy to stand, **'The world ends with me, huh... Perhaps I'll end with the world... How can I continue? I'm too tired to go on...'**

Yukiko slightly hung her head a bit as Kariya joined Uzuki, Uzuki had a devilish smirk while Kariya had hardened eyes with a dark expression. Uzuki jeered as Yukiko's breaths became shallower "Gee, I hate to be in your role right about now. I can't even pity."

Yukiko said nothing.

"Had enough fun Uzuki?" asked Kariya as Uzuki giggled in response, it started to get a bit dark for Yukiko. Her knees kept wobbling as she tried her best to stand.

**'The end...'**

Uzuki and Kariya started to charge up their attacks; together they were creating a huge fireball that kept changing color. Yukiko could even feel the very power it had, another shudder came through her body.

Fear came from her.

Yukiko started to brace herself, by shielding herself with her arms crossed. She waited for it to hit her, her eyes started to close tightly. Her own heartbeat was faltering.

Sizzling sounds started to rise from the fireball, after a moment they launched it at her. She waited to be erased.

Nothing came.

"It's not the end!" shouted a new voice in her mind; Yukiko cringed in response as her head whipped up. The voice was so familiar and accented. Her eyes shot open as a shadow fell over her, in front of her was Ayumu.

He did not look at her as he was using his psychic powers to stop the attack "You can't give up Yuki, it's not like you." Yukiko could still hear the sizzling sound from the fireball. Intense heat emitted from it.

Slowly she rose out of crouching, she still wobbled a bit as Ayumu remarked, "I'm glad I got here in time."

Uzuki let out an annoyed hiss, as she glared at them "NO No, no, no!" she stomped her foot hard as she snarled, "I was this close in erasing her!" Kariya shrugged without a care as he replied "Yeah."

Yukiko trembled a bit as she spoke dryly "Ayumu..." she still felt tired as she limped to stand beside him. He gave her an annoyed look which shocked her before he spoke loudly "How can Reapers erase a player when their partner is still around?"

Uzuki scowled in disgust as she retorted "Hmpf. Orders." Kariya shook his head as Ayumu forced the fireball back at them. A huge cloud of smoke came into the air as it collided with them.

Suddenly the bright blinding lights came back again, a moment later they were back in Molco.

Yukiko blinked in amusement when Kariya and Uzuki were sprawled out in awkward positions, they twitched a bit weakly. Soon they got back on their feet and Uzuki snarled "NO! I won't take another day of this."

Kariya shrugged calmly and spoke "Well spring chicken, we can't fight now." he looked at them absently as he added, "Especially if we had orders to erase one player, not two."

Uzuki screamed in short temper before retreating in flight, Kariya followed after her in his normal calm personality.

Yukiko winced in pain as the feeling of numb went away; Ayumu was looking at her differently. Sternly.

"Why did you leave?" he asked coldly, normally Yukiko would have retorted but she just stayed silent. His sudden change of mood was eerie for her. She had no idea why he was acting like this.

She looked at the ground in annoyance "I had to."

Ayumu looked at her confused when he asked "Explain?" She bit back her lip in irritation because he could easily just read her mind, she huffed crossing her arms in pain when she scoffed "I couldn't stand being near the Composer, or you."

Ayumu kept watching her with now narrowed sightless pale gray eyes; it was a bit eerie in a way. He kept watching her until he sighed, "The Composer, I can understand that." he paused for a second before asking a bit irritated "But _me_?"

"Yes you!" retorted Yukiko in fury, even though she was tired she could still have enough energy to argue, "You were with the Composer. Explain that?" Ayumu fell silent ignoring the question before he asked softly "Are you ok?" Yukiko made a curt nod in response.

Suddenly Yukiko looked at her timer, she cringed in horror as she yelped "5 minutes! How can we finish the mission in _5 _minutes?" Ayumu looked at his own timer as she retorted "This is _so _great, why don't we just stand idly like idiots."

Ayumu blinked his sightless eyes before he answered "Your choice."

Yukiko sighed as she watched the time slowly count down; it just seemed impossible.

Soon pain just shot through Yukiko again, Ayumu only twitched. Yukiko let out a yelp before looking at her timer, this time she gasped while looking at it.

Instead of 5 minutes, it was 15 minutes now. Not only that; the timer was not scarlet red; it was a cobalt blue color. It seemed very odd...

Ayumu looked at his own before he spoke calmly "Extra time? Are they pitying us?" Yukiko let out an irritated sigh before she looked at him. It did not matter, that much...

"Hey," she said to him when he crossed his arms as well, "Why don't we just use whatever time we have currently." Her tone hinted a bit of dislike when Ayumu nodded and replied in a absent tone "Sure."

Yukiko did not even want to have him try to Scan, blind boy trying to Scan? Taking a deep breath she took out her dud Player Pin. Without hesitation she clenched her fists.

Instantly pain shot through her head but this time no thoughts came, she wondered why. Her blurred vision did not help her either, she couldn't see which was which. Sadly she stopped Scanning as she panted.

A certain shattering sound filled the area.

"Can't... Find... Any..." she puffed as Ayumu nodded, suddenly he turned and looked ahead of him. Yukiko looked as well when a huge Noise towered over them, Yukiko weakly looked at it.

It was a Mosh Grizzly; a blue-grey grizzly Noise with orange arms that looked tattooed.

It made a toothy grin as it started to attack them; Yukiko widened her eyes in surprise since they did not get teleported to an area to battle. She had to leap back wards to avoid its slashes.

Her movements were as sluggish as the Noise; suddenly other Noise appeared along side it. Cat Noise appeared with their icicle claws unsheathed, they bristled their frost-rimmed fur ready to attack.

Yukiko saw Ayumu nearby her, it confused her greatly. He was solid, not bleak or faded. Slowly he peered at her when he spoke "We need to be on our guard Yukiko."

Yukiko rolled her eyes **'Yeah, I know.' **she looked at him as she called "Ok." She faced the first Noise her eyes caught onto, two Cat Noise let out a growl before they went for her.

Each of them leapt at her, Yukiko dodged their union attack swiftly. When they landed, one of them was in front of her while the other was behind her. Both of them growled as they started to encircle her.

Yukiko was rigid as they stalked around her; her eyes narrowed half way as she consciously waited. She looked over her remaining pins before she thoughtfully pondered her next move.

Four of her pins were useful.

Quickly when they looked ready to attack once more, she powered up her Fiery Gale Pin as they stopped circling her. Fire appeared in her half faded gloved hands as each of the Cat Noises crouched ready to leap, as soon as the fire gotten hotter they leapt.

With a smirk Yukiko raised her fire into a wall again. The Cat Noise already had leapt; sadly they went into the fire. Yukiko watched as their faces distorted like they were melting.

"Burn, kitties burn," she muttered as she made the firewall compress before scattering it. Yowls of agony filled the air when the fire melted their fur, soon they erased from the fire hitting their skin.

With a sigh Yukiko went off to help Ayumu, slowly she felt her strength regain. Her speed returned as well.

Ayumu was facing the Mosh Grizzly Noise as well as a Cat Noise. This Cat Noise had pure white fur with ice encrusting it. It had paler icy blue eyes while its tail was icier as the other Cat Noise's.

Yukiko joined Ayumu when she used her Barb Duke Pin; once again her gloved fists were coated with thorns with tiny flower buds. She sliced at the Subzero Cat Noise with her thorny gloves.

The Cat Noise only snarled at her as it smashed into her, Yukiko was dazed for a moment before she quickly sidestepped away from another attack.

The Subzero Cat Noise hissed again before quickly darting at her. It had its icicle claws unsheathed as it started to batter at her. But Yukiko used her Starry Assault pin to counter it.

Blow by blow they attacked precisely at the same time, equal power against equal power. For a second Yukiko felt like she was gaining more power each blow. It was a bit creepy.

After awhile Yukiko's Pin's ability ebbed away leaving her to be slashed hard in the side.

The scrawny girl winced at the pain before dodging a blow.

She suddenly screamed in agony as the Subzero Cat Noise bit into her arm, pain made her dizzy as she kicked the cat away. Once it was stunned Yukiko used her Spark Sphere Pin to finish it off.

A yowl came from it once she used enough electric orbs at it, it erased silently into nothing.

Yukiko only blinked as she watched it become erased, she was so near that fate...

"Look out behind you." shouted Ayumu that allowed Yukiko to duck a blow from the Mosh Grizzly Noise, it's claw was still hanging there when Yukiko used her Barb Duke Pin again. As the thorns grew she grabbed onto the Mosh Grizzly's claw, she made the thorns sink into the claw.

The Mosh Grizzly roared in pain before it flung Yukiko away, she crashed into a wall making her instantly dazed.

Yukiko stayed there only awhile until she darted back to her partner's side, she saw that he made the area distorted to make it into warps. A yellow aura came off them as Ayumu shot it at the Mosh Grizzly.

The Mosh Grizzly braced itself too late; it took the whole force of the attack as it fell on one knee. It's eyes met Yukiko's for a moment before it erased completely into nothing.

The other Noise in the area scampered off, leaving the two players dumbfounded.

Yukiko narrowed her eyes again as a certain shattering noise filled the area; Yukiko saw her hands were a bit distorted for some reason until they fully became solid.

Yukiko had no idea what happened.

"It is a defect," said Ayumu suddenly, his blond hair that was golden tipped ruffled in the wind, his eyes closed a moment looking like he enjoyed the crisp air. But Yukiko only looked at him seriously before she looked at her timer, her timer was now gone.

This did not please her.

She had other issues than the game, Ayumu.

With a deep breath, she asked with irritation "No one asked you. Why did you read my mind Ayumu?" He shrugged and replied in a relaxed remark "Ah, you think of many interesting things." Yukiko raised a eye brow when he added "The air seems to unfit your mood. If you relax for at least a few moments, maybe you'll have a less reckless nature."

**'Is Ayumu insulting me?' **wondered Yukiko in fury; she shook her head for a moment before she yelled, "Stop acting weird!" Ayumu looked at her absently.

They did not notice the damage the area sustained.

**To be continued. Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	31. Chapter 31: Blinded By You:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. Sorry if it took me long to post this. Soon I might not be posting any chapters for a while.**

**Week 2, day 4:**

**Chapter 31: Blinded By you:**

* * *

The sunlight blinded her as she sat up where she lay, her eyes felt milky while her head buzzed. Yukiko sat there for awhile before she let out a yawn, **'I'm so tired, I guess my energy is still not completely back yet.' **after that she let out another yawn when she started to stand up "So, it's day 4."

Ayumu's weird accented voice made her jump "Yeah, looks like you're worn-out still huh." today it seemed his voice was surprisingly calm and normal as Yukiko took some steps back "Maybe they'll go easy on us." Yukiko narrowed her eyes and scowled at her partner when he gave her a hollow look, she scoffed "Like they would pity us for that."

Yukiko blew her pale orange bangs away that had pale golden streaks in it; her eyes were hardened when she looked at Ayumu. The blond haired boy looked at her expressionlessly as he asked "Pity? It's more like sympathy when you think about it."

Yukiko fumed as she pushed past him to be nearby a RG crowd when she growled, "What would you know? If someone gives you sympathy, that means your weak. Weaker you are, the less chance you show your worth."

"Yuki, the way you acted yesterdays shows you need pity." demanded Ayumu quietly when he walked up to her while moving around his hands a bit, by the time he got to her he put his soft skinned hand on her shoulder "I just want to know why, this time a real answer."

Angrily she pushed him away, "Back off, I don't need your sympathy!"

Ayumu landed on the ground roughly on his side; slowly he got up unharmed and looked at her with a frown. His visionless eyes looked absent as he spoke "That's just it. You don't want help, it's your downfall."

Yukiko folded her arms as she kicked a rock, half her foot length, away as she let out a hissing sound. Her eyes darkened when he mused, "Don't be arrogant, trust me."

"_No_!" she snapped as she ran up to him, with one of her gloved hands she tried to swipe at him. In her fury, she missed when he sidestepped. He took some steps back and glanced at her.

Yukiko let out a furious yell when she retorted coldly, "I can't fall for trust. Every time I do, people betray me. I'm better off on my own, I don't need anyone." Ayumu half closed his eyes as he murmured, "I see..."

For a little bit Ayumu stayed silent, he did not even look at her with his blind pale grey eyes.

Surprisingly Yukiko soon relaxed when she made a sigh. One thing she did not understand was why Ayumu was acting strangely. Or even the fact he did not seem to hate her, by now she would think he was holding up his anger for her. Ayumu would not get her reliance so easily.

Yukiko slowly glanced at Ayumu who was gazing into space; suddenly his voice came inside her head "Feeling remorse now?"

With a irritated sigh she growled "Hell, no."

He turned around to look at her while one of his hands was rubbing the tan bandage on the bridge of his nose; it looked like a bit of a scar was concealed underneath it. He blinked before he spoke "I don't believe the mission is coming."

Yukiko blinked at him when he spoke "Since there isn't any right away, I need to be somewhere important. I need your help."

Without another second Yukiko shook her head and growled "No way. There is no condition that I'm going anywhere with you." Ayumu looked at her with a frown when she finished looking away from him "I won't help you, sorry. I can't trust you."

Ayumu looked at her quietly for a second.

Yukiko closed her eyes as she hummed lowly, Ayumu couldn't be trusted. The Composer could have planned something with him. She didn't want to be betrayed again...

Suddenly Yukiko felt that something was being put around her head, she snapped her eyes open as something covered her eyes "Gah!" She felt the thing tighten suddenly so she tried to jerk away. But she couldn't!

"Wah! What's going on?" she shouted in indignation while trying to move, the only thing she saw was darkness. Dark like when you travel outside without any light to guide you.

She felt suddenly trapped and anxious.

"Sorry about that Yuki." whispered Ayumu when she finally got to move again, Yukiko started to dart away but she tripped. She could tell she tripped because she felt her skin scrape as she landed roughly on the ground.

With a furious snort she yelled, "I can't see anything!"

Ayumu replied to her "It's because of the blindfold I put on you, now you see how a blind person sees..." Yukiko hit her gloved hand at the ground as she growled "_What_!? Ayumu! Why'd you do that?"

"If you can't trust me, you need to now." came his reply.

Yukiko tried to get up but she fell back down, she scowled blindly before she grabbed onto the blindfold to tug it off. But it didn't budge.

"Ayumu! Why isn't it coming off?" she inquired while still trying to pry it off, for a second she heard Ayumu laughing which fueled her anger more. Ayumu responded with amusement "I'm holding it psychically in place, you can't get it off!" Yukiko stopped and swung her hands blindly "What!? Once I find you you're dead."

"We're half dead." countered Ayumu as Yukiko felt someone pull her up to her feet, she glowered when the person let go of her as she unsteadily walked backwards. Soon she found her balance as she huffed "Enjoying my misery?"

"I think of this as more like a blossoming friendship," said Ayumu as she felt herself be pushed forward, with a final huff of hot air she quickly walked forward blindly aware of Ayumu beside her.

* * *

"Good morning!" greeted Mayu when Neku got to his feet, he scratched his hair before he echoed her greeting.

Neku stretched his arms as Mayu chirped, "You look like you had a good sleep." blinking sleepily Neku nodded. Mayu seemed to be in a good mood dispite what happened the day before; it made him happy to see how positive she was.

**'Like Shiki...' **Neku thought with a pang of loneliness, Shiki was a good friend; maybe more... He wanted to see her again, but Beat and Rhyme also. He missed his friends.

Neku checked over his pins he would use today before he spoke to Mayu in a cool tone "Mayu, what happened yesterday was strange." Mayu gave him a solemn look suddenly when she sighed, "Yeah, it was quite odd."

With a frown Neku crossed his arms as she continued, "I wonder what happened? We were back in the RG briefly before being back here. It doesn't make sense." her blue green eyes were darkened in worry as she sighed.

Her black hair ruffled in the wind a bit as Neku turned away a bit to think.

**'Is something wrong with the game?' **wondered Neku thoughtfully while his hand held his chin, his blue gray eyes closed slowly as he added "Dunno if it will happen again, but... We need to be wary the next time we do a mission."

"Will do, Neku." piped the smoky black haired girl when she walked beside him to put her hand on his exposed shoulder, "I'm sure both of us will find out why this is happening, we will stick to this case like sap." Neku smirked a bit as he turned his head to look at her, she seemed to change after their meeting on day 1. For some reason her happiness seemed contagious to him, a warm feeling arose in him.

With a smile she tilted her head to one side beaming, Neku watched her a bit while a image of Shiki came to him.

Suddenly he asked, "Do you know a girl named Shiki?"

Mayu looked at him confused when she shook her head lightly, the way she blinked showed that she was greatly surprised by the question "Sorry, I've never been mentioned that name before."

Neku hid part of his face when he blushed **'Why did I ask that?'**

Mayu distanced herself a bit from him when he found a bench to sit on, he let out a long sigh and reopened his eyes.

Something he noticed yesterday was that partly they looked distorted when they were sent back to the UG. He knew that wasn't normal.

"I need to talk to someone about this." he muttered under his breath as he sat there, his headphones were starting to droop down his head. Suddenly it came to him.

Sanae!

Without another thought he leapt to his feet when he quickly took out his old fashioned phone, rapidly he checked the phone numbers in his phone. There were very few phone numbers there; his home number, Shiki's, Beat's and Rhyme's, and Sanae's.

Sanae was the Producer of the game. He would probably know what's going on.

His fingers pressed down on the little buttons on his phone, he selected Sanae's number and waited.

Many ringing sounds came as he put the phone to his ear, he had to slip off his headphones briefly and had them half around the back of neck. It took awhile with all the beeping; it nearly made him go nuts.

Suddenly it stopped, a voice came from the phone **"H~hello. This is WildKat Cafe." **sadly it was voice mail to Neku's disappointment **"I'm gone out for awhile so I hope you take this message within your heart to forgive my absence. If you swing by some time, I'll probably be there. Bye."**

A long beep followed after that, but soon it was muffled when Neku closed his cell phone. He let out a disheartened sigh.

"Are you trying to call someone Neku?" asked Mayu in disbeilf as she stared at him, Neku sighed again to look at her. He paused a moment before he replied "Yeah, but he wasn't there."

Mayu cocked her head to one side as she looked at him baffled "But I thought you can't call anyone from the RG?"

"He's from the UG," quickly Neku told Mayu, "Sanae is the Producer of the Reaper's Game, I think if we visited him then we could try to find out what is happening with the UG."

Mayu gave him a blank stare as she said aloud "Producer?"

Neku brushed away some of his spiky orange bangs before he explained "He watches over the game to make sure no one breaks the rules."

"Like a guardian angel!"

"Yeah..." remarked Neku while he positioned his headphones the way he wanted them to, Neku knew Sanae was a Fallen Angel. Sane told Neku about it after Neku settled back in the RG again when he visited him at the WildKat Cafe. Neku walked away a bit as he spoke "I think we should go to WildKat Cafe in case he gets back from wherever he has gone." Mayu followed Neku with a grin "It would be great to meet him. He sounds like he's a good friend of yours."

Neku nodded curtly and mumbled "He helped me during the first weeks of the Reaper's Game I played."

Her eyes started to gleam when she decided, "Let's go see him then."

So they started to walk towards the way to Shibu Department store when something strange caught both of their eyes.

They saw Yukiko walking unsteadily while waving her arms around her; she kept on lurching and fumbling a bit.

Suddenly she almost hit a tree when Ayumu expectantly appeared beside her and yanked her back, she seemed to yell at Ayumu about something that Neku nor Mayu knew what it was. Neku shook his head uneasily as he muttered "Not Yukiko."

Mayu raised an eyebrow as she stood alongside him, as they watched "Isn't that Yukiko?" Neku shrugged as he let out a groan. He face palmed himself before he mumbled flatly, "Let's go see what they're doing."

As they drew near to the pact, Neku heard Yukiko retort "Ayumu, I loathe you for this." Ayumu blinked a bit as he watched her walk unsteadily away from him; his expression was unreadable. When Neku had only gotten close to him, Ayumu acknowledged his presence "Hello Neku."

Neku instantly became rigid and narrowed his eyes, he still wondered why Ayumu knew he was there if he was blind. Plus, Ayumu couldn't be trusted if Joshua had visited him. Was he plotting with him? Ayumu must have noticed how tense he was when he said "Feeling ambiguous and skeptical towards me now."

Neku flinched as he wondered **'How did he-'**

"Don't ponder about it," cautioned Ayumu when he turned back to look at the unsteady Yukiko, "Your head will hurt."

Yukiko aimlessly swiped at the air as she snapped "Neku's here! Where are you-"

Suddenly Mayu solicited her while pointing directly at a silvery tray blindfold around her eyes and head "Why do you have a blindfold on Yukiko?" Neku felt the air suddenly become tense while he looked at Mayu with worry. Ayumu suddenly looked at Yukiko while mouthing something. In response Yukiko stopped swinging her arms around and snapped with ill-feeling "If you ask that again, immediately after I get this off I _will_ kill you..." Neku narrowed his eyes as Mayu slowly backed away with her eyes filled in alarm.

Unexpectantly Ayumu rushed over to both of them lithely before dragging them away from Yukiko when she started to wave her arms again to try and find Mayu.

"Err..." started Ayumu in a hushed voice while making quick glances back at her, "I think the events of yesterday put her in a foul mood. So choose your questions wisely around her."

Neku made a swift nod while Mayu trembled while casting gazes wary at Yukiko, Ayumu sighed before he whispered "We're going to Molco to check on something I saw yesterday, want in?"

**'Saw?' **wondered Neku instantly before casting it away, Neku rested his arms behind his head as he shook his head "Sorry Ayumu, we're going to Cat Street."

With that being said, Ayumu looked at the ground with his blind eyes. He seemed to mumble something incoherent before he mused "Cat Street huh... I once lived there..."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, to be continued...**


	32. Chapter 32 Cryptic Reliance:

**TWEWY: The World Ends With You: 2: part 1:**

**This story alternates through two protagonists; Neku Sakuraba and Yukiko Kitaoka. This story may have parts from the game TWEWY in it so it will have spoilers: TWEWY is made by Square Enix. This is a FAN FICTION so don't get your hopes up to think this is the sequel. Enjoy. Sorry if it took me long to post this. Soon I might not be posting any chapters for a while.**

**Week 2, day 4:**

**Chapter 32: Cryptic Reliance:**

* * *

The air suddenly became cold and tenser as everyone looked at Ayumu dumbfounded, almost at once they stared him in awe. The blind boy looked at them slowly as he turned his head, he almost acted like he never responded at all. Only the frown he had gave them a idea of what he was feeling.

Neku spoke first "You lived in Cat Street?" his slight tone of awe made Mayu nod with agreement.

Ayumu flicked his hand in a gesture of 'stop now' before he nodded "Affirmative Neku, I once did live there." Ayumu gave them all a blank look as he added, "Origins bring pry, pry brings answers, and answers bring pain." Neku had no idea what he was talking about; it had been a long time since he had spoken in riddles like this.

Ayumu took some steps back until he leaned on the tree Yukiko almost crashed into; he slouched on it as he closed his eyes. The wind tugged at his hair as he stayed firmly there. He began.

"I lived in Cat Street, my home." he explained while Yukiko seemed to stop moving and turned in the direction of his voice, Ayumu's voice was calm but Neku could sense something else in his voice that contradicted it "I lived there all my life until the game, with my mum but not my dad. He always spent time with-"

Abruptly he paused briefly with his face grimacing every second, Neku could hear him hyperventilating softly while he looked like he was going rigid. It took some time before he spoke absently "My half brother..."

Ayumu stopped and looked at them "That's my life."

...

**'That's all?' **wondered Yukiko while narrowing her eyes, for some reason something told her he wasn't telling the whole story. This stirring feeling in her, it seemed familiar...

She couldn't tell what Ayumu was doing since Ayumu put a blindfold on her, she clenched her teeth as she felt her fists tightening. This feeling was making her anger grow as she retorted in her head **'Stop hiding whatever it is, you have to face it!'**

For some reason she felt a tingling sensation in her brain when Ayumu's voice filled her head "No, no, no... I shouldn't tell them, I couldn't. What would they think?"

Yukiko gasped a bit too loudly as she wondered **'Did Ayumu read my mind. No... This time it's different.'**

Ayumu said one last thing in her mind "I need her, I can't tell her yet either. Yukiko..."

This time Yukiko stopped listening, when he said her name it sounded sad. More like dread.

Was Ayumu talking about, her?

Yukiko seemed to find she was slowly going into a crouch, she stood up straight when Mayu asked "Yukiko, is something wrong?" The sympathy made her gag as she snapped "Yes! This blindfold is really making me want to kill Ayumu more than ever."

Some voices spoke; Neku's and Mayu's. But Yukiko did not listen.

She was more worried about Ayumu...

Suddenly someone poked her; the gentle touch was from Ayumu. She could feel his soft skin against her sort of rough and soft skin. She instantly scowled as she spoke "What now?"

"Neku and Mayu are going to travel with us for a bit." explained Ayumu calmly as Yukiko nodded slowly, the weird feeling went away that made her relax. It was the same feeling on day 5 last week.

She was suddenly directed a certain position before she began walking, so she started to trudge without complaint. If this was Ayumu's technique for getting his way, she disdained it and him.

The pale orange haired girl pressed until she suddenly jerked out of the way, she did not know why but she reached forward. Something solid met her gloved hand.

Suddenly someone gently guided her to the left as he murmured, "Good job, you almost hit it."

Yukiko let out a snort when she growled, "Thanks for the encouragement." Ayumu patted her on the shoulder before he whispered "Walk 8 steps in 90* angle." Yukiko stiffly stood there muttering under her breath, she asked "You never told me you had a half brother?"

Ayumu's sigh was heard before he dryly stated, "Must've slipped my mind."

Yukiko accepted the answer; finally she took a deep breath before she walked 8 steps.

As soon she did so she turned her head around as someone told her "To pass the wall, you must erase. The Noise, to passage." Yukiko tried to face-palm herself but she missed her forehead and hit the side of her blindfold.

Yukiko sighed before Ayumu suddenly appeared beside her "We can't fight."

"What!?" she yelped as Ayumu grabbed onto her hand, "I don't want to take the blindfold off just yet, and that if I kept it on while battling; we'll be erased for sure." for once she let him drag her away, even if his response was strange. She made a irritated sigh that sounded more like a hiss when she heard Neku's voice "Looks like you need to wait for us." Yukiko tightened her grip of her hands while Ayumu let out a squeak "Ow!"

**'Argh! Neku I hate you so much right now!' **she fumed as she tightened her grip even more before she heard a harsh yelp "Ow... Yuki..." Yukiko realized that she was hurting Ayumu. Instantly she released his hand hastily in horror.

A sudden pang of sadness filled her as she murmured for only Ayumu to hear "Sorry,"

"It's ok." said Ayumu softly, for a second; relief filled her.

...

Neku gave a nod to Mayu before he began to Scan the area, he was so used to Scanning that he'd even sometimes try to think of what other people were thinking back in the RG. His senses became odd as he reopened his eyes, deep blue sapphire surroundings changed how the area looked.

He looked around and began to walk, the RG crowd thoughts started to enter his head like a tidal wave.

**"What's happening? Did you hear what occurred in Molco and Udagawa? I'm scared. Is it because of the Reaper's Game? Why did the Worldwide Reaper's Game end?"**

Neku gasped as each painful thought came to him, now that everyone knew about the Reaper's Game what would happen next?

After awhile Neku found some stray Noise symbols and gathered them up in two chains.

Soon he got out of Scan and looked at Mayu who was starting to play with her braided hair on the one side, she jerked suddenly and got beside him when the battle began.

As soon as they were sent to the area Neku saw each Noise appear, this time he saw a Subzero Cat Noise there with some Hawk Noise. Each of them had cold glares at him.

"Go die!" he shouted as he swiftly leapt away from the Noise, his movements were fluent as he kept defending himself. He needed to look for them to expose themselves.

Right now there were a total of 3 Noise for the first chain.

Neku swerved away from a Hawk Noise that cut him off suddenly; he jumped up and twisted himself midair as the other Hawk Noise tried to crash into him. Neku kept up his twisting until he found that he landed feet down, on a wall.

It was strange how he defied gravity but that did not faze him; he took this to his advantage so he pushed down on his feet to launch himself directly at the first Noise he saw.

A warm feeling filled him as he harnessed it to power up his pins, the first Pin he chose was the Shard Spike Pin.

With its powers he created a sharp ice shield around his right arm.

When he glided towards the Hawk Noise while twisting his body around in a twirl, this made him spin very fast while his pin's ability made sure he could attack the Noise. Lifting his heavy ice arm, he struck at the Noise while passing it.

Neku pierced his ice arm directly through the Hawk Noise's back that sent it crashing to the ground; quickly he spun himself differently so that he could get back to the ground. But it didn't work the way he wanted it. He collided with the ground as he slid a bit; his own face was struck with pain against the hard cold pavement.

This caused another disadvantage.

The Subzero Cat Noise slowly waltzed up to him while bouncing, it had a huge grin on its face while it's whiskers twitched. Without a meow or hiss it crouched down while making its fur bristle. Suddenly Neku felt like needles impaled into his skin, the Cat Noise sent its icy fur into his skin.

But Neku rolled away from it while getting to his feet, he soon recovered from the pain he felt before he used Darla's Striking Shadow Pin. Neku used it quickly to charge up his energy and power before he sent a dark violet shadowy beam at the Noise.

The Cat Noise snarled before it was erased. This left him with the other Hawk Noise.

With the strength he had left he erased the last Noise without ease.

The next and last chain began.

Two Dixiefrogs Noise and a Garage Wolf Noise entered battle. Each of them were familiar, but Neku wasn't glad to see them.

He remembered the first Noise he encountered was the Dixiefrogs, he had to run away though because he had no pact at the time. The Pin he used to defeat them was the Pyrokeneisis Pin.

The Garage Wolf was a gray wolf with a blue tail and it's forelegs as well. It's blue eyes glinted when it saw him, Neku sighed while reminding himself about this Noise.

The battle began when the Garage Wolf made the first move, it dashed forward with it's teeth jutting out. It made a move on Neku but he dodged with a dash. The Wolf Noise let out a howl before it began to try and attack faster.

Neku was not as fast as it was; it almost bit him in the arm but only made a nip at it when it failed to successfully attack him. Neku had a hard time trying to avoid this speedy demon.

Soon it finally got the chance to bit him, when Neku was least expecting it, the Noise bashed its skull into Neku's stomach. This sent Neku to the ground as it darted up to him and bit Neku's left shin.

Neku screamed in agony but he got over it quickly. He sent a kick with the same leg that got bitten into the Wolf's jaw before getting to his feet. He limped a bit before he used his Pyrokeneisis Pin.

Bright ember sparked in his palms when he threw it at the Noise. It was hit in the nose before it succumbed and drowned in the rest reddish orange fireballs he flung at it. It let out many cries before it erased quickly.

Neku wipped his forehead as sweat began to form there, he panted a bit before watched the last Dixiefrog disappear. Mayu seemed to erase the Dixiefrogs in a quick and silent battle.

Neku gave her a thumbs up before he returned to the blindfolded Yukiko, Ayumu and the Support Reaper. They walked up to the Reaper who slowly clapped for them, a few claps later he nodded.

"Objective complete." he said before opening up the wall. The Reaper slowly moved out of their way.

Neku went to Ayumu who soon blinked "Well done, you fight good Neku." Neku stratched his head before Yukiko snorted and swiftly turned her head away from him. Neku fumed in anger as he pondered **'Will she ever accept me? Or better yet tell me **_**why **_**she hates me.'**

Ayumu looked at Yukiko before he spoke "Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded.

...

Yukiko felt Ayumu touch her hand to sure she was following, she hated this treatment. Right now she felt as blind as when it was week 1 on day 1. She hated Neku with a passion.

Yukiko muttered under her breath "I rather join the Reapers than to be with him for a whole day." she shook her head a bit. Soon she felt someone else walked beside her that wasn't Ayumu. The way the person walked was; it walked with heavy steps, didn't seem to be in a hurry, and faint music sounded to her left.

Neku Sakuraba.

She let out a puff of hot air as his music continued to taunt her, she trembled a moment as she growled to him when she couldn't stand it anymore "Why are you walking beside me Sakuraba?" Neku's steps began to become heavier now as he walked.

"What's wrong with me walking beside you?" asked Neku in a furious declaration, it sounded harsh and cold. Yukiko scowled a bit and let out a groan "I hate you, so buzz off."

Neku's footsteps sounded like they were still right beside her "Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?"

Yukiko shook a bit as her head started to pound and buzz, she didn't want to collapse now. Not with this blindfold on. Without warning him she rammed into him with her narrow shoulder. Even though she was shorter and scrawnier than him, that didn't mean she was weak.

She heard a thud and a yelp of surprise come from Neku, a direct hit. Yukiko smirked satisfied with dark pleasure before she started to briskly pick up her pace.

**'I can't trust anyone. Not even Ayumu. I was betrayed to many times, I can't risk trusting anyone again.' **strangely her heart said otherwise, especially with Ayumu.

...

Brayson walked into the Joshua's quarters without warning, this didn't alarm the Composer as he sat up where he was sitting. He was spying on anyone who could oppose the game, with his little void again that he mustered up the strength he had to make.

Bray stood directly in front of the doorway to make sure the Composer couldn't escape, his white eyes watched, as Joshua could only look at him weakly. A growl came from Bray when he snarled coldly "Why did you help them? Why did you bend your own rules?"

Joshua giggled a bit weakly while his dull eyes slowly settled on Bray, Joshua looked at him with a frown as he stared unfocused.

Joshua felt suspicious towards the Conductor, and the same went for the Conductor for the Composer. Their terms were hostile.

"I had to, they needed to have more than diminutive faith to go on." came his sly reply that made Bray glare at him with more hatred, his lavender eyes glinted a bit when he smirked "And your own faith may drown."

Bray muttered under his breath before he tapped his foot angrily, instantly he stalked towards the absurd Composer only halting three steps from his face.

It was only a few seconds later when the Conductor challenged "Than why did you allow the other Players last week be erased and not the pact to be erased? You seem to favor them more than that proxy you had."

Joshua gave him a cold glare, as his eyes became no longer friendly, he slowly got up and faced Bray without a reply.

This did not faze Bray when he narrowed his eyes at him, he did not care what would happen to the Composer. He changed...

Joshua undauntedly took a step forward when he asked coldly "Bray, tell me why you chose to disobey my orders? I told you not to harm Yukiko Sasha Kitaoka." Bray gave him a cold stare, as he did not respond. This made the Composer take another dangerous step towards Bray; this made him step back.

Bray widened his eyes as he suddenly felt like someone trapped him, he collapsed to the ground as some unknown force was crushing him. He gasped in agony when the Composer was starting to close his hand more, a pure white aura was surrounding his hand as he clenched it more.

"You know the punishment of disobeying me." cautioned Joshua in a low voice, it had a slight insane sound to it as Bray screeched in agony more "The punishment of wiping your presence and existence out of the UG and RG forever. Erasture... Brayson, fail me again and that fate is sure to be yours."

Bray screehed in agony more when he sputtered grudgingly "I-I-I understand Joshua, I understand!"

"Good." said Joshua when he reopened his hand, this left Bray gasping for the air he lost from screeching. For a second Joshua could see tears rolling down his face.

Brayson slowly arose to his feet while keeping a glare at Joshua, he winced in pain as he asked in a bitter tone "Why did you visit that Player? Why did you visit him when you could have been erased?"

Joshua did not answer right away.

He strolled a bit away from him into the shadows of his quarters, a grim expression formed on his face when he made his response "You know why, but you foolishly don't want to accept it." After that he disappeared completely into the shadows as he left Bray with a cold glare to ponder.

* * *

**To be continued, hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


End file.
